The Tales of Talis Winter-Blood
by Theblackblade13
Summary: Join Talis Winter-Blood, a young Nord woman from Whiterun as she traverses the land of Skyrim to find the Thalmor responsible for her father's death. Along the way, she discovers an ancient power inside of her and faces off against Dragons, The Thalmor, The Imperial Legion, and her greatest foe: Giant Spiders. (Contains Main, Civil War, and Companions quest lines.)
1. Chapter 1

Well, what can I say? This is my first attempt at Fanfiction. So feel free to either pity me, give me constructive criticism, or rip me a new one. Oh, and here is the disclaimer.

**_I Do Not Own The Elder Scrolls series. All Copyright material belongs to their respective owners. This goes on for every chapter as well._**

So, I don't know what else to say except I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

* * *

The Elder Scrolls: Talis Winter-Blood

Chapter 1: Unbound

'_The Empire really dose love their damn lists.' _Talis thought as Hadvar was calling off the names of all the Stormcloaks that she was captured with.

"Lokir of Roarikstead." Hadvar called. He was trying to steal a horse and run to Hammerfell.

"No! I'm not a rebel!" The horse thief yelled. He then tried to make a break for the entrance of Helgen, where they were all taken. The Legion archers shoot him dead, not even making it past the Dragonfire Inn.

"Wait. You step forward." Talis did as she was bided. "Who are you?"

"Talis. Talis Winter-Blood." She responded. Talis was of average height for a Nord woman. She had a curvaceous figure and her breasts well endowed. Her long, black hair was flowing lose. Her eyes were black, the shade of ashes. She was dressed a prisoner's tunic, her armor and Steel Greatsword taken by the Imperials when she was captured. The only thing they didn't take was the Amulet of Talos around her neck. "I was heading to Windhelm to join the Stormcloaks."

Hadvar was looking for her name on the list. "In your situation, not many people would say something like that." He turned his head to his Imperial Captain. "Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list."

The Imperial Captain returned a glance. "Forget the list. She admitted she has the desire to join the rebels. She goes to the block."

"By your orders captain." Hadvar said. He turned to Talis. "I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland."

Talis listened to General Tulius of the Imperial Legion chew out the Stormcloak leader, Ulfric Stormcloak. They all heard a strange roar.

"What was that? Did you hear it?" Hadvar asked his General.

"It's nothing. Carry on." The elderly Imperial commanded.

"Yes General Tulius." The Captain saluted. She turned to a priestess. "Give them their last right."

As the priestess was chanting, one of the Stormcloaks interrupted her. "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." He walked towards the block.

"As you wish." The priestess said.

"C'mon. I haven't got all morning." The Captain placed her foot on his back and forced him down, his head now on the block. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperial. Can you say the same?" He asked moments before the headsman's ax took his head.

"He was as fearless in death as he was in life." The Stormcloak soldier standing next to Talis said.

"Next, the Nord in the rags!" The Imperial Captain called out. Everyone then heard something like the roar of a large animal. This was the second time it was heard.

"There it is again. Did you hear it?" Hadvar asked.

"I said next prisoner!" The Captain called out.

Talis stepped up to the block. She was pushed down onto the headstone. She looked up to the sky and saw something big, black, and coming closer to them. "Excuse me Executioner. You may want to look up." The giant black monster landed on the tower they were all standing, or in Talis' case kneeling, in front of. Talis could now see the eye color of the ancient creature, blood red.

"Dragon!" One of the Stormcloak soldiers shouted. The dragon roared and began his attack. Talis rolled away from the headstone, unnoticed by the Imperials but not by her kinsman.

"Kinsman, get up! The gods may not give us a second chance." The Stormcloak yelled.

Talis stood up. "Quickly, to the tower!" she yelled. The two Nords ran to the nearby tower next to Helgen's inn. Inside, they met up with other members of the Stormcloaks. Ulfric removed the cloth covering his mouth.

"Jarl Ulfric! Could the legends be true?" The soldier asked.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Jarl Ulfric said. "But first thing is first: We need to get out of here."

The Stormcloaks, Talis in tow, ran up the tower. The dragon smashed the stone wall halfway up the tower. "Against the wall!" Talis called out. Everyone leaned against the wall as the dragon breathed fire into the tower. After a moment, the dragon flew off. Talis looked out of the hole. She was within jumping distance of an opening of the roof of the Dragonfire Inn. "We could jump onto the Inn. I'm going on ahead."

"Good luck! If we fall short, meet us at the keep on the other side of the town!" The friendly Stormcloak told her.

Talis nodded and jumped. She rolled as landed inside the inn. Talis jumped through the holes in the floor and onto the ground. "Prisoner!" She heard. She turned and saw the Imperial soldier, Hadvar.

"Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." He told Talis.

"Weren't you guys about to kill me?" Talis asked

"You've been pardoned." Hadvar said. They continued to run across the quickly becoming ruins of Helgen, even rushing by General Tulius. When they were outside the keep, they ran across the Stormcloak.

"Ralof you damn traitor! Out of the way!" Hadvar yelled.

"We're escaping Hadvar. There is nothing you can do to stop us!" The Stormcloak Ralof answered. The dragon roared above them.

"Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovengarde." Hadvir said. "Let's go prisoner."

"Sorry. I'm escaping with my kin, not a servant to the Thalmor." Talis said. She ran up to Ralof as they entered the keep. Inside they noticed the body of a Stormcloak soldier. Ralof ran up to the body.

"We'll meet in Sovengarde, brother." He told the corpse of his comrade. He took a nearby knife and walked up to Talis, cutting off her bindings.

"About damn time." Talis said. She noticed Ralof was stripping the body of his armor and his War Ax.

"Here you might as well take Gunjir's gear. He won't need it anymore." Ralof said as he handed her the armor.

"Thank you." Talis said as she turned around to strip. Ralof turned around to avert his eyes. "You can look now." She was now dressed in the attire of the Stormcloaks. Talis took the ax and gave it a few swings. "I myself prefer Greatswords, but for now I guess this will do."

"Really, you like using two handed weapons too? I use a Warhammer in battle." He held out his hand. "Ralof of Riverwood." He finally introduced himself to Talis.

Talis took his hand and shook it. "Talis Winter-Blood of Whiterun." The two of them heard the clanking of heavy armor in the hallway. "The Imperials! We need to hide!" The newly formed duo hid on sides of the gate as the Imperial Captain and a soldier came by. They drew their axes and launched a surprise attack. Talis buried her War Ax in the Imperial Captain's skull. She looked over as Ralof struck the neck of the underling. Talis took a key from the captain's corpse. She also took the sword she was carrying. "Let's go."

The two of them traversed down the keep, slaying the Legion members and claiming any weapons they could carry, figuring they could sell them later. They continued until they came upon the torture chamber. They fought off of the Legionnaires and the Thalmor interrogators, joined by a male and female Stormcloak. Ralof turned to one of the Stormcloaks they just saved.

"Was Jarl Ulfric with you?"

"No, he wasn't. We haven't seen him since the Dragon showed up." The female said.

The other Stormcloak spoke. "Knowing Jarl Ulfric, he already found another way out."

"Ok, so let's assume Ulfric is alive. We should stay that way as well. Let's move." Talis said. They came across the cells.

"Hey! You Nords, please help me!"

Talis and Ralof looked in one of the cells. Inside was a Breton girl, shorter then Talis was but she could tell that the Breton was a bit older than she was. She had short red hair and bright green eyes. From what she was wearing, they could tell that she was a student from the College of Winterhold.

"Who are you Breton?" Ralof asked.

"Jullbelle Frenrose. I'm a student from the College." The Breton answered.

Talis was curious about her situation. "What's a student from the College doing here?"

Jullbelle was silent for a moment. "You're enemies are the Thalmor, correct? An agent of the Thalmor is manipulating the Arch-Mage and the College. When I questioned him, he had me arrested and thrown in this cell. I'm suppose to wait here until I'm shipped to the Embassy."

Talis stepped up to the cell and picked the lock. She opened the cell and let Jullbelle out. "I assume that you're a mage."

"I'm actually a Spellsword." Jullbelle corrected. "You wouldn't happen to have a sword on you, would you?"

Talis reached onto her belt and took one of the Imperial Swords she was carrying and gave it to Jullbelle. "Ok Jullbelle. Stick with us until we get out of Helgen." She held out her hand. "Talis Winter-Blood. This is Ralof of Riverwood." Jullbelle shook it and also shook Ralof's.

The group continued down the tunnel, slaying the Imperial Legion members that stood in their way. They were separated from the Stormcloaks they just joined after a cave in. They continued until Talis, taking the front, stopped and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Ralof asked.

"I'm going back and taking my chances with the dragon." Talis said.

"But the way back is shut." Ralof said. "What is up ahead?"

Talis was silent for a moment. "A Frostbite Spider den."

Ralof shivered. "I don't like them either. Too many eyes, you know."

"Leave this to me." Jullbelle said, drawing the sword Talis gave her. In her right hand, a small ball of fire magic formed. Jullbelle charged forward and took them on while Ralof and Talis provided Archery support from the back.

Talis breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." Jullbelle smiled and nodded.

Talis shoot a bear as they walked by the final pathway on the way out. The three of them ran out of the cave's exit and into the wilderness of Skyrim.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I have at least one person following this story who isn't me. So whoever you are, thank you. I guess I should give the reasons this is rated M: Blood, gore, some sexual implications, nudity, and Talis' mouth. Also, like Jubelle, there will be other OCs for the guild quest lines that won't be mentioned in this story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Riverwood and Bleak Falls Barrow

"Get down." Talis said. The black dragon flew over them, toward the north. They sneaked out from behind the rocks. "Alright, it's gone now." She turned to her new companions. "If I remember correctly, Riverwood isn't too far from here. If we're lucky, the Imperials haven't reached there and we can slip in and out."

"Then this is where we part ways." Jullbelle said. "I need to get back to the College." She shook Ralof and Talis' hands. "Good luck Talis, Ralof."

"To you as well, Jullbelle Frenrose." Talis said. Jullbelle walked toward the direction of Falkreath. Talis and Ralof walked down the road. Ralof stopped when they came to view of a Nordic Ruin.

"See that? Bleak Falls Barrow." Ralof said.

"I know. My father told me about that place once when I was a little girl." Talis said. "Something about that place just seems…off to me."

"I know. I don't know how my sister, Gerda, can stand living in the shadow of that place." Ralof said. "She and her family own the mill in Riverwood."

The two of them continued, making conversation on the way. "So Ralof, do you have any idea why that dragon appeared?"

"You mean when you were about the meet the headsman's ax? No. But Jarl Ulfric might have a thought on that." Ralof said.

Talis stood before the Guardian Stones and accepted the sign of The Warrior. They saw Riverwood. While walking, they heard one of the locals yelling about the dragon. Her son was saying she was crazy. Ralof turned to Talis. "Look around and get what you might need. Meet me over by the mill."

Talis walked over to the blacksmith. "Hello?"

The door to the house opened. A large Nord walked out with a young girl walking behind him. "Hello there, traveler. What can I do for you?"

Talis emptied her knapsack of all the Imperial Armors and swords she was carrying. "I'd like to sell these for some new armor and a Greatsword." Talis said. She pointed at her Stormcloak armor. "I picked this off of a dead man when I desperately needed armor." Well, it wasn't a total lie.

"Ok. It did seem a little strange." He examined the armors. "You know, I have a nephew in the Legion. A young man named Hadvar."

'_Hadvar?! Shit!' _Talis thought. "You don't say? Seen him recently?"

"He was here earlier." Alvor said. "But now he's on the road back to Castle Dour in Solitude."

'_That was a close one.'_ Talis was relieved. "So that Studded Armor, Leather Bracers and Boots, the Steel Ingots, and Leather Strips." Talis took them. "May I change in your house?"

"Go ahead." Alvor said.

"Thank you." Talis said. She entered the house, changing out of the Stormcloak Armor and into the armor she just bought. She came back out and walked up to the forge. She forged a Steel Greatsword. When she was finished, she looked over and saw Alvor's daughter, Drote, looking at her.

"You're amazing!" The young girl said. "Who did you learn to smith from?"

Talis gave her a little smile. "Ever hear of Eorlund Grey-Mane?" Talis said. Drote nodded. "He gave me a few smiting lessons when I wasn't working in the Bannered Mare in Whiterun."

Talis left the forge and walked toward the mill. She saw a Bosmir and a Nord arguing about some woman named Camilla. She saw Ralof talking with his sister Gerda, Hod his brother-in-law, and his nephew. Ralof waved to her. "Talis! Over here." Talis waved back at her friend and his sister walked up to her.

"Ralof told me about what happened at Helgen. Thank you for helping my brother. He can be a bit of a hassle at times." Gerda said. The two chuckled at that. She handed Talis a key. "Here is a key to my home. If you need a place to rest your head, you are welcomed there."

"Thank you." Talis said as she took the key.

"There is one thing you could do for us. If a dragon is nearby, Jarl Balgruuf needs to know. If you could tell him for us, I'll be in your debt." Gerda said.

In all honesty, Talis didn't like the sound of that. She had her personal issues with Jarl Balgruuf, but in this situation, she had to put it aside. "Sure, I'll give him the message." She turned to Ralof. "Do you know where I can buy some potions?"

"Try the Riverwood Trader, ran by a brother and sister. It's across from Alvor's forge." Ralof answered.

"Thank you." Talis walked on and into the building. Lucan and Camilla Valerius, two Imperials, were arguing about something. Talis waited until they were done until she spoke to them. "Excuse me?"

The two siblings turned from each other and looked at Talis. "Did you hear…" Lucan started.

"The part about something being stolen and she wants to get it back?" Talis said while pointing at Camilla.

"Yeah…strange thing is, they only took a golden trinket in the shape of a Dragon's claw. No gold." Lucan said.

"Do you have any idea where they could have gone?" Talis asked.

"Bleak Falls Barrow." Camilla answered. "Word is a group of bandits recently set up camp there. Most likely, our thief belongs to that group."

"I'll get the claw back." Talis said. She turned around to leave the building.

"Hold on. There are the Drauger. You shouldn't go alone." Lucan said.

"I can handle the dead." Talis said.

"But I've also heard that a Giant Frostbite Spider makes it den there." Camilla said.

Talis stopped in her tracks. _'A Giant Frostbite Spider?! Oh fuck me!'_ Talis thought. Talis could barely look at normal sized Frostbite Spiders, but a Giant one? "Ok, for that I will need help. If only Jullbelle didn't leave." Talis said. She opened the door. Fendal and Sven, the two who Talis heard arguing earlier, fell through the doorway. "Perfect. You two can help me."

"Look, I'll do anything for Camilla, but bandits? No way." Sven said.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with Sven. No way am I risking my life by fighting these bandits." Fendal said. The two got up and turned to walk away.

Camilla walked up next to Talis. "If you two go with her, I'll give you a kiss when you return." She said.

The two rivals immediately turned around. "Let's go!"

Later, outside of the Barrow…

Talis now had two new partners accompanying her; Fendal, a Bosmir of Riverwood who worked at Gerda's mill, and Sven, a Nord bard who sang at the Sleeping Giant Inn. For now, the two put aside their differences to help Camilla …ok it was more like they were having a cock contest with each other.

Talis placed her Greatsword on her back. The trio had just finished of the bandits guarding the outside of Bleak Falls Barrow, the Nordic tomb overlooking Riverwood. Her 'companions' were still bickering over who got the last kill.

"Are you kidding Sven?" Fendal argued. "It was my arrow that killed that last bandit."

"You're joking." Sven replied. "It was the stab of my sword that killed him." He held up is Iron Sword.

"For the love of Talos!" Talis said as she turned to them. "Does it matter? They aren't even the ones we're supposed to be dealing with. They are inside! So let's go!"

Once inside, Talis and her 'companions' began to snipe the three bandits inside. They we're talking about someone named Arvel the Swift. The trio continued down the ancient ruins. They came upon a room with a lever inside it. A bandit started to walk up to it. Before he pulled the lever, Fendal shot a arrow through the bandit's skull, killing him.

"Nice shot Fendal." Talis said.

Sven wasn't as happy. "I could've shot him too."

"Sven, I've seen you shoot a bow. You couldn't hit the broad side of a mammoth" Fendal said.

"Well at least I can make a decent potion. You just keep blowing up what you make." Sven retorted.

"Why you…" Fendal began before the two of them heard an Iron Gate opening. The two of them turned and saw Talis unlocking the gate.

"Let's go before the two of you start bickering again." She said. The trio continued on. While walking down the stairs, Talis slashed at the Skeevers coming up. The three of them began to hear a voice.

"Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling?" The voice said. Talis and the rivals continued until they saw something Talis was dreading: a spider web.

"So we have to fight a Giant Frostbite Spider." Sven said. "We can take it." Sven started slashing the webs. The trio walked through the archway. Descending from the ceiling was the Giant Frostbite Spider. Talis began to scream.

Meanwhile, In Solitude…

"A Dragon?! A real dragon both destroyed Helgen and allowed Ulfric to escape?!" Elisef the Fair, the new Jarl of Solitude and widow of High King Toryyg, said. She was listening to a report from General Tulius, who recently returned from Helgen.

"Yes, that is what happened. But as far as the battlefield goes, while the western half of Skyrim supports you, the eastern half would rather support Ulfric's little rebellion. As for Whiterun, Jarl Balgruuf still refuses to pick a side…" They then heard a loud scream coming from the direction of Falkreath. "What in Oblivion was that?"

Back at bleak falls barrow…

Talis was still screaming as Fendal took out his bow and Sven drew his sword. The spider attacked Fendal, scratching him. Fendal took a few steps back and shot one last arrow. At the same time, Sven slashed at the spider with his sword. They both hit at the same time, killing it. Fendal and Sven looked at each other, honestly not knowing who killed it.

"So…who killed it?" Sven asked.

"I…actually don't know." Fendal answered.

They both turned around. "Talis…"

"Who cares? It's dead, you both killed it, let's go before more show up." Talis said, frightened at the prospect of more spiders. She stepped carefully around the corpse.

"I agree with the girl! Cut me down before another one shows up!" Arvel said. The three of them walked up to Arvel.

"Are you the one who stole the Golden Claw from the Riverwood Trader?" Talis asked.

"Yes, the claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how they all fit together. Help me down and I'll show you. You won't believe the power the Nords have hidden there." Arvel said.

"You stole that from the most beautiful woman in Skyrim!" Sven said.

"Have you no shame? As a fellow elf, I am ashamed of you!" Fendal added.

"Ignore them." Talis said. She drew her Greatsword. "Hand over the claw first, and then I'll cut you down!"

"Does it look like I can move? You have to cut me down first." The thief said.

"Fine." Talis said. She swung her Greatsword a few times and Arvel was cut down. Talis put her Greatsword on her back, and she and Fendal drew their bows.

"You fool. Why should I…" Alvel didn't get to finish. Talis and Fendal fired their bows, but Fendal felt that his arm was in pain. Talis' arrow pierced Alvel's skull and the tip exited between the eyes.

Sven checked Fendal's arm. "It's poisoned. It's probably from that spider." Sven dug into his pack. "Apply this. It's a potion that cures poison and restores your strength."

Fendal took it and poured it over his wound. "Thank you."

Talis walked up to Arvel's corpse. She dug up the Golden Claw and Arvel's journal. "Here it is."

"Good. Now we should return it to Camilla." Sven said.

"Hold on." Talis said. "I say we go after whatever Arvel was after. I mean, we might as well while we're here."

The three of them continued walking down the tombs, running into Draugr. Talis once again drew her Greatsword, Sven his Sword, and Fendal his Bow. By the time Sven and Fendal began their attacks, Talis was hacking at them. She slashed off arms and legs, impaled another through, and decapitated the last one. She swung her Greatsword, spraying blood on the ground. She had a smile on her face. That was how she was in battle. She turned to Sven and Fendal, each standing over one Dragur. Talis was standing around five or six.

"Why are there so many Dragur here? I know they reside in tombs, but usually something has to wake them up." Sven wondered aloud.

"Maybe they woke up when Talis screamed." Fendal answered.

"Ah. That would make sense." Sven said. Both he and Fendal laughed a bit.

Talis' face started to turn red. "Let's just keep going." Talis said. They came across a swinging ax trap. Talis turned to Sven and Fendal. "Wait here." Timing with the blades, Talis avoided the first two, but she cut herself on the last one. Talis used a healing spell to heal herself. She pulled a chain on the end and the trap stopped. Sven and Fendal ran up to her.

Onward they went, slaying the Draugr unfortunate enough to cross their paths. They came upon the Hall of Stories, depicting the history of Skyrim on the walls, unreadable to the three of them. In front of them was an ancient Nord puzzle door.

"Now what do we do?" Fendal asked.

Talis inspected the door. She noticed the keyhole had three holes in it. "It looks like the claw fits in, and the three rings are moveable."

"But in what order?" Sven asked. He looked at the walls, thinking they had some clue.

Talis started looking through Arvel's journal. "_When you have the Golden Claw, the solution is in the palm of your hands._" Talis read. She examined the claw, turning it and seeing the markings. "Of course!" She turned the rings so that it matched the markings on the claw. The door opened.

They traversed the last leg of the dungeon. They came upon the final resting place. Behind it was a Word Wall.

Talis approached the wall. "_Here lies the guardian, keeper of the Dragonstone, and a force of unending rage and darkness._" Talis read.

"You can read that?" Fendal asked.

Talis turned to her followers. "Yes, I can." She answered.

"That's amazing." Sven said. "It is said only the Greybeards of High Hrothgar can read these."

On the Word Wall, the symbol for _**Fus **_began to glow. An aura began to encircle Talis. A moment later, as fast as it showed up, it disappeared.

Fendal and Sven walked up to Talis. "Are you all right?" Fendal asked.

"I'm fine." Talis said. They then heard the casket open behind them. They turned and saw a Dragur Overlord get up, drawing his sword. Talis drew her Greatsword and attacked. The blades clashed, the singing of metals echoed in the cave. Talis swung twice more, placed her full force in one last attack, and killed it. Talis noticed that it was holding onto and unusual stone. She took it and placed it inside her pack. She also took the sword it had. "I'm sure Alvor will take it."

"Actually, if I were you, I'd keep it and disenchant it. That way, you could place it on a stronger weapon." Sven suggested.

"So what was with that glowing aura?" Fendal asked.

"I completely understood _**Fus **_or Force." Talis said.

"Understood?" The two Riverwood residents asked.

"It's hard to explain." Talis told them. "Let's go back to Riverwood."

Back in Riverwood…

They entered the Riverwood Trader. Talis placed the claw on Lucan's table. "Thank you so much for dealing with those thieves." Lucan said, handing Talis a pouch full of Septems.

"It means so much to have the claw back. Thank you." Camilla said. She looked at Fendal and Sven. "My brother already rewarded Talis. Here." She kissed them both on the cheek. Both of them walked out as if they died and went to Sovngarde. Talis noticed both of them were tearing up forged letters written by the other, her guess both of them decided they would try to win Camilla's affections fairly.

"Well that was an interesting detour." She turned and looked at the road leading to the exit of Riverwood. "Time to go home." She began to run into the wilderness of Skyrim.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Whiterun

Talis walked along the road leading her back to her home in Whiterun. She left it to join the Stormcloaks when she heard about Toryyg's death. She looked on as a Giant was terrorizing one of the local farms. Talis drew her Greatsword and charged on. After she stroked, she noticed other people there attacking the Giant. Talis saw it was the Companions. She knew them from serving drinks while she worked at the Bannered Mare. When the Giant fell, Talis looked at them.

"Well, nice to know things didn't get boring while I was away." Talis said.

Some of the Companions walked up to her, smiling as if greeting an old friend. "Talis! It's good to see you." A male Nord, Farkas, said.

Aela had a confused expression on her face. "I heard that you left to join the Stormcloaks. Did something happen?"

"You could say that." Talis said. Then, she felt someone groping her breasts. She let out a surprising scream.

"A good pair, but not as big as mine." Talis heard a cheerful voice say. She let go and Talis turned around. She saw a Nord, female. She was dressed in what looked like modified Forsworn Armor: The back was missing and the skirt was shorter, and a shoulder guard was on her right shoulder. Her midriff was exposed as was her cleavage, even larger than Talis'. She was curvy and wore a smile on her face. Her eyes were hazel and her hair was black, tied in a long ponytail. On her waist were two Skyforge Steel Swords. "Sorry about that. When I see a good pair of tits, I can't help myself."

Talis covered her breasts. "Well, it's only a one time thing, right?" Talis then realized this woman was unknown to her. She turned to Farkas. "Who is this anyway? I never saw her at the Bannered Mare."

"Oh right. I haven't introduced myself yet." The stranger said. She did a quick bow. "Nyx Ebonhand of the Skaal. I joined the Companions only yesterday."

Aela looked at Talis. "You know, if something happened to the Stormcloaks, you could join us. Kodlak already knows what you're capable of…so long as there are no spiders." The others laughed at this, except Farkas for some strange reason.

Talis shook her head. "Sorry, but right now Skyrim comes first." Talis said. If she wasn't set on joining the Stormcloaks, she would've taken them up on their offer. "I need to talk to Balgruuf about Helgen's dragon attack." Talis continued on to the way up to the gateway. The guards weren't letting anyone inside the city.

"Halt! The city is closed with the dragons about. Official business only." One of the guards said.

"I'm one of the survivors of Helgen and I have a request for help from Riverwood." Talis responded.

"Fine. But I'll be keeping an eye on you." The guard said.

Talis stepped through the familiar gates of Whiterun. She took a good deep breath. "There is nothing like some good clean Whiterun air." She then began to hear an argument.

"Gray-Mane would never make steel for the Legion." Sid Idolaf Battle-Born, dressed in Imperial armor. He was talking to Adriane, one of the blacksmiths. He turned and saw Talis. "What are you doing back here? Last I heard, you were on your way to Cyrodil with that traitor Ulfric."

"Nice to see you too, asshole." Talis responded. While Talis got along with his brother Jon, she didn't like Idolaf at all. "We escaped when Helgen was attacked. I actually have to tell Balgruuf about it." She continued to walk. She heard another voice in the market.

"Hello Talis. Welcome back." Jon Battle-Born said, while leaning against a post of Belithor's shop.

"Jon Battle-Born." She said. "Nice to see at least one Battle-Born who's not an ass."

"You ran into Idolaf, didn't you?" Jon asked. Talis nodded. "Sorry about him."

Talis shook her head. "Don't worry about it. How are things with you-know-who?" She was friends with both him and Olfina Gray-Mane, daughter of Eorlund Gray-Mane. The two clans had a falling out since the war started, so their relationship was forbidden. Talis was the only one who knew about it.

"Things are good. We haven't been caught yet." Jon said, the last part in a whisper.

Talis laughed a bit and took a look at her former place of employment. She turned back to her friend. "Well, I'm going for a drink before seeing Balgruuf. See ya later." She gave a smile and entered the tavern. The inn was full with the usual patrons. She saw a Redguard woman she didn't know though. Talis took a seat at the bar and saw Hulda, the owner and her former boss.

Hulda was surprised to see her former employee. "Talis! You're back."

"Yep. I actually have a message from Riverwood for Balgruuf." Talis said. Hulda placed a bottle of Nord Mead before her. Talis took it and took it. "First time I'll be entering Dragonsreach in five years." Talis didn't go anywhere near Dragonsreach since she was 14. She took another sip and looked at the Redguard woman. "Who's that?"

"Her name is Saadia, all the way from Hammerfell. She started working here shortly after you left." Hulda said. "So what kind of message do you have for Balgruuf? If must be important if you of all people are willing to go to him."

Talis made it clear to the people of Whiterun about her opinion of the Jarl. She took another sip of her drink. "It's about the Dragon attack at Helgen. Last I saw of it, it was heading North, so it might come this way. Riverwood is asking for help." She stood up. "Nice seeing you again." Talis said. She exited and made her way to the Jarl's palace at the top of Whiterun's hill: Dragonsreach. On the way, she noticed Heimskir preaching about Talos to the people of Whiterun. She smiled as she clutched the Amulet of Talos around her neck. She walked up the white steps and up to the doors. She opened them and entered. She heard a conversation. She saw Irileth, the Dark Elf housecarl, approaching her.

"Talis Winter-Blood?! What brings you here for the first time in five years?"

"I have a message from Riverwood. It's about the Dragon attack at Helgen." Talis told her.

"Very well. Come. The Jarl would want to hear this." Irileth said. She led Talis to the throne where Jarl Balgruuf the Greater was sitting.

"Talis. It's good to see you again." The Jarl said. He smiled at Talis: she didn't return it. His face went back to its natural expression. "So, you were at Helgen."

"Yes I was. I got a good look at the Dragon from the executioner's block." Talis said. She heard a few gasps and whispers. When she left, she told everyone she was joining the Stormcloaks. "Anyway, Gerda from Riverwood has a message for you. Riverwood requests solders to aid in the down's defense in a Dragon attack."

"I see." He turned to his housecarl. "Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood immediately."

"Yes my Jarl." Irileth bowed and left.

Balgruuf turned to Talis. "Look, I know you have your issues with me and you probably don't like that I've not taken a side in a war, like Status would've wanted. But I need to do what is best for Whiterun. With that in mind, I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Talis asked.

Balgruuf rose from his throne. "Come. Let us find Farengar, my court wizard. He's a self proclaimed expert in Dragons." Talis followed this man she didn't like. They entered Farengar's working area. "Farengar, I think this young woman can get that stone tablet you've been talking about."

"_Stone tablet_?"Talis thought, glancing at her knapsack.

The two of them talked about the particulars about dragons. He then turned to Talis. "Alright, I need you to go to Bleak Falls Barrow and obtain the Dragonstone, an ancient tablet said to be a map of Dragon burial sites."

Talis took the Dragonstone out of her knapsack and showed it to them. "You mean this?"

Balgruuf and Farengar looked at each other in shock. "She's good." The court wizard said.

"I actually found this while chasing a thief back in Riverwood." Talis said as she placed the stone on Farengar's desk.

Irileth ran into the room. "Farengar! A Dragon has been sighted!"

Sometime Later…

At the watchtower Irileth, Talis, and Whiterun guards surrounded it while searching for survivors. That's when they heard the roar.

"Dragon!" The guards called out.

Talis waited while the others began to shoot at the Dragon. When the Dragon landed, Talis took a few good swings at it. It rose back into the sky. Once again, Talis waited, ducking under some of the tower ruble to avoid the fire. When it landed again, Talis charged in at full speed. She got in one or two slashes before delivering the final blow. She then slashed at the eyes, then jumped and slashed down at the Dragons' head, killing it.

"Dovahkiin! Niid!" The Dragon said as it died.

"Well done, good shooting." Irileth said. The Dragon's body began to burn. Irileth looked surprised. "Get back!" She called out.

All of the guardsmen backed up, but Talis stayed where she stood. She absorbed the soul of the now slain Dragon. An aura similar to the one that surrounded her in Bleak Falls Barrow now encircled her, but this felt different. She felt a strong life in her. When the aura disappeared, she shouted "_FUS!"_

"How did you do that?" Irileth said.

"I don't know. I felt like I could do that when I…absorbed Mirmulnir's soul." Talis said.

"Who's Mirmulnir?" Irileth asked.

Talis pointed at the skeleton of the dragon. "Mirmulnir. That was his name."

"You absorbed that dragon's soul? Then that means…you're Dragonborn!" One of the guards said. As the guards began to talk among themselves, Talis took that moment to slip away, and go back to Whiterun to report to the Jarl.

As Talis walked back to Dragonsreach, she as well as most of Skyrim, heard a loud voice. "_**DOVAHKIIN!"**_ It came from the south-east, towards the tallest mountain in all of Tamriel, The Throat of the World. When she entered the castle, she was surrounded by the court.

"So, what happened at the Watchtower?" Balgruuf asked.

"Well, I hope you weren't planning on moving any more men into it, because it was destroyed." Talis responded. "On the other hand, I did kill the dragon."

"I knew we could count on you and Irileth." The Jarl exclaimed. "But Talis, I have the feeling there's something you're not telling me."

Talis was quiet for a moment, taking a quick glance around the room. Also standing there was Proventus Avenicci, the steward, and Hrongar, the Jarl's brother. "It turns out I'm Dragonborn." Talis said. She heard the whispers of the people around them.

"So it's true. The Greybeards were really summoning you." Balgruuf said, shock in his voice.

"You mean the old men who live on top of the Throat of the World?" Talis asked. Since childhood, every Nord has heard tales of the Greybeards, masters of The Voice. They lived in seclusion, away from the cares and troubles of Tamriel. "So what do they want with me?"

"Probably to train you in the Way of the Voice, so you don't abuse it like Ulfric did." Balgruuf said. Since she had no idea what they wanted with her, Talis let that one slide. She then stood there in silence, contemplating this new power she possessed while Proventus and Hrongar argued about the importance of Nordic tradition, which Talis would've appreciated if she didn't know that Hrongar supported the Imperials. Talis snapped out of it when she heard Jarl Balgruuf call her. "Go to High Hrothgar. See what you can learn from the Greybeards."

Talis turned to leave. "Don't have to tell me that."

"Talis wait!" Balgruuf called out. Talis turned back to him. "You've done our city a great service. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun." He took out a Battleaxe and gave it to her. "This is a weapon from my personal armory. It will serve as your badge of office. I've also granted you Lydia as a personal housecarl. It's an honor to have you as Thane to our city, Dragonborn."

Talis placed the Ax in her knapsack. "This changes nothing between us." Talis said. "I still can't forgive you."

The Jarl of Whiterun sighed. "I suspected you might say something like that. I figured that this might be a start."

Talis turned around and took her new housecarl with her. She left to scale the Throat of the World.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: High Hrothgar and Delphene

Talis and Lydia looked at the 7000 steps leading to High Hrothgar. "So I have to climb up these 7000 steps leading to this bunch of old guys who are calling me?"

"That's what the Jarl said." Lydia said.

Talis let out a large of sigh. "Well, better start walking. Let's go Lydia."

"Lead the way." The housecarl responded.

As the two of them walked up the pathway, Talis stopped when she saw webbing landing in front of her feet. She looked up and saw a Frostbite Spider. It started to crawl towards her. "LYDIA! DO SOMETHING!" Talis ran down the path. Lydia drew her sword and struck it down.

Lydia turned around. "My thane, it's dead."

Talis crept up behind Lydia. "Are you sure?"

"Yes my thane. I'm sure it's dead."

Talis treaded carefully around the corpse of the spider. As they continued up the pathway, Talis drew her Greatsword, slashing Ice Wraiths as they continued up. She even took on a Frost Troll, slashing the top part of its head off. She turned around and saw Lydia staring at her. "What?"

"My thane, I saw you taking on Wraiths and Trolls with no fear. Yet when it comes to Spiders…"

"I don't like spiders ok?" Talis responded. "I once had a traumatic childhood experience."

"Oh, then I'll ask no more about it." Lydia said.

The two of them then came upon the sanctuary of High Hrothgar. Talis pulled the doors open. She and Lydia entered. In the center hallway, Arngeir greeted them.

"So, a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age." The elderly Nord said.

"All right, you called me, and I'm here. What do you want?" Talis asked.

"We want to see if you truly have the gift. Show us…"

Talis assumed he was talking about her ability to Shout. _"**Fus!**" _This caused Arngeir to stagger a bit.

"Dragonborn. It is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar." Arngeir said.

"Thanks." Talis said.

Arngeir explained to Talis about the power of the Voice, giving her the second word for Unrelenting Force, _**Ro**._ Talis trained in the use of her new Shout, taking out the specters the Greybeards summoned. Her next training session took her outside and learned Whirlwind Sprint, _**Wuld**,_ and quickly learned how to use it.

"Your quick mastery of the new Thu'um is...astonishing, Dragonborn." Arngeir said. "Like every child of Skyrim, I've heard the stories of the abilities of the Dragonborn, but to see it for myself..."

"Thanks. But I do have a name; Talis Winter-Blood." She said.

"My apologies, Dragonborn Talis." Arngeir said.

Talis shook her head. "Well, what's next?" Talis asked.

"Your last trial. You must retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in Ustengrav. Remain true to the Way of the Voice, and you will return." Arngeir replied.

"Uh, a quick question about Ustengrav." Talis began. Arngeir turned to her. "Are there Frostbite Spiders there?"

"If my memory serves me correctly, yes." Arngeir replied.

"Wonderful." Talis remarked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"I do believe there is also a Giant Frostbite Spider there." Arngeir continued on.

Talis was silent for a moment. "**FUUUUUUUU…"**

Meanwhile, in Windhelm…

"Balgruuf is a true Nord, he will come around." Ulfric told Galmar Stone-Fist, his housecarl and second in command.

"I'm not so sure Ul…" Galmar stopped when they heard something.

"…**UUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!**" A voice called out.

"What in Oblivion was that?" Galmar wondered aloud.

"That came from the direction of High Hrothgar." Ulfric said. "Just like earlier."

"The Greybeards?" Galmar asked.

"No, it wasn't one of them." Ulfric stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Unless some drastic changes happened while I've been away, there are no female Greybeards." Ulfric stated.

Back at High Hrothgar...

"My my. I'm willing to wager people from halfway across Skyrim could hear that." Arengir said.

Talis breathed. "Comes with being the Dragonborn, I guess."

At Ustengrav…

Talis slashed the stomach of a mercenary in front of the tomb. She and Lydia entered the damp tomb. Talis slew the Draugr that stood between her and her goal. While inside, she found the tomb's Word Wall, an unsuspected bonus. Lydia looked at the wall in awe while Talis translated the wall.

"_Noble Nords remember these words of the hoar father- it is duty of each man to live with courage and honor lest he fade forgotten into darkness."_ Talis read. The character for _**Feim**_, fade, began to glow and Talis understood the word.

"Amazing." Lydia said. "I heard about this from the guards, but this is still amazing."

Talis knew what was up next after the puzzle that required Whirlwind Sprint. It was a sixth sense she acquired. She peaked in and saw the den, including the hole in the ceiling where the Giant Frostbite Spider was sure to be. It dropped down as the others followed it. "SPIDERS! LYDIA, DO SOMETHING! KILL THEM!" Talis drew her bow as Lydia charged forward. She caught the attention and allowed Talis to shoot them before they came anywhere close to her. After navigating around the corpses, they cut through the webs.

Talis and Lydia entered the final chamber in the ruin. "Now, what we came here for…" Talis noted something that was supposed to be there wasn't: The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Talis was silent for a moment. "Where in Oblivion is it!?" Talis yelled. "Seriously, what the fuck?!" Talis continued yelling.

Lydia walked to the altar and picked up a note. "My thane, take a look at this." She handed Talis the note.

"_Dragonborn- I need to speak to you, urgently. Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you. A friend." _Talis read. "A friend my ass! A true friend would have killed those eight legged nightmares!"

"My thane, I think it's more important to find whoever took the horn." Lydia said.

Talis sighed. "Yes, yes you're right. I'll go find the asshole and slug them in the face myself!" They exited the tomb and left for Riverwood.

At Riverwood...

Talis once again entered the town of Riverwood. She sent Lydia back to Whiterun. She entered the Sleeping Giant Inn. She spoke with the owner Delphene. "I need to rent the attic room."

The woman examined her. "The attic room? Well, we don't have an attic room. But you can have the one on the left." Delphene said.

Talis rolled her eyes. "Fine." Talis tossed her 10 coins and walked into the room. Delphene followed her.

"So you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about." She tossed Talis the horn. "I believe you're looking for this."

Talis caught it. "You took it."

"Yes. We need to talk. Follow me." Delphene said. She led Talis to a secret room in the inn, across from the room they stood in. Once they got into it, Talis lifted her fist and slugged Delphene in the face. "Hey! What was that for!?"

"If you were going to kill everything in Ustengrav, the least you could have done was kill those spider freaks!" Talis yelled. She then regained her composure. "So, what do you want?" Talis asked.

"The Greybeards seem to think you're the Dragonborn. I hope they're right." Delphene said. "So, are you?"

"Why does everyone want to know that?" Talis asked. She sighed before continuing. "Yes, I'm Dragonborn. Do you want me to write it on my head?"

"I needed to make sure it wasn't a Thalmor trap. I'm not your enemy, I'm part of a group that's been looking for you...well, someone like you,for along time. If you really are Dragonborn that is. Before I can tell you more, I need to make sure I can trust you. We're going to kill a Dragon, to see if you really are Dragonborn. We're going to Kynesgrove." Delphene said.

"You're going to Kynesgrove. I'm making a quick trip to High Hrothgar to give this back." Talis said as she held up the horn.

"Fine. Then I'll meet you there." Delphene said.

At High Hrothgar…

Talis walked into High Hrothgar and found Master Arngeir. "Special Delivery."

"Ah! You've returned with the horn. Well done. You have now passed all the trials. It is time to recognize you formally as Dragonborn." He led Talis to the main hall. There, Talis learned the final word for Unrelenting Force, _**Dah, **__Push. _

Talis stood in the center of the Greybeards and tasted their Voice. While they spoke in the Dragon Language, Talis knew what they were saying. **"_Long has the Storm Crown Languished with no worthy brow to sit upon.__By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of old.__You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North. Hearken to it."_**

"You have withstood the Voice of the Greybeards. You are now known as Ysmir, the Dragon of the North. High Hrothgar is opened to you."

Talis bowed in respect. "Well, I must go for now."

"Wait. Before you go, we would like to get you started on your path of knowledge. A word of power can be found here." Arngeir marked a place known as Sunderstone Gorge on her map. "Wind guide you."

At Kynesgrove…

Two days later after learning _**Yol, **_the first word of Fire Breath, Talis arrived in Kynesgrove. She met up with Delphene. "Where have you been?"

"Learning a new Shout." Talis said, and demonstrated on the open, clear road. "_**Yol!"**_Breathed a short breath of two woman continued walking and came upon a Dragon burial site. Talis saw the Dragon flying above it, his scales black and red eyed. Talis recognized him."That's him!" Talis whispered.

"Who?" Delphene asked.

"The Dragon from Helgen." Talis said. The two that walked out of their hiding spot. Out of the mound, a Dragon rose. The two Dragons spoke with each other in Dragon tounge.

The black Dragon turned to Talis. "_**Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u Kovaav nid nol dov do hi.**__" _The Dragon spoke. it meant '**_So, you're the Dragonborn? Your voice shines not from Dragonkind, but from yourself._**' "You do not even know our tongue, do you?"

"Alduin, I can understand you perfectly." Talis told him.

Alduin was silent for a moment. "How do you know my name?" Alduin asked.

Talis pointed at the resurrected Dragon. "That's what Sahloknir called you and that's what you called him."

"Silence! You dare to take for yourself the name of the Dovah. _**Sahloknir, krill daar joorre!**_"

Sahloknir took flight. "I am Sahloknir! Hear my Voice and despair!" He then breathed fire. Talis avoided it with Delphene, drawing her bow and shooting at Sahloknir. When he landed, Talis started slashing with her Greatsword. "_**NIID!**_" The Dragon yelled as Talis delivered the killing blow. She absorbed his soul.

"So, you really are Dragonborn." Delphene said. "Now that that's been cleared up, I can tell you more about me. I'm a member of the Blades."

"The Blades? Weren't they the personal guards of the Emperor?" Talis asked. She remembered hearing about them as a child from her father.

"Yes, until the White-Gold Concordat." Delphene said.

"So, you have problems with the Thalmor as well." Talis said.

"Yes. You have any questions?" Delphene asked.

"Damn right." Talis said. "First off, what do you want with me?"

"The Blades were once dragon slayers. For the last 200 years, since the last Dragonborn Emperor, the Blades have been searching for a purpose. Now that Dragons are coming back, our purpose is clear again. We need to stop them." Delphene explained.

"Ok, so what's our next move?" Talis asked.

"The first thing we need to do is figure out who is behind the Dragons. The Thalmor is our best lead." Delphene thought out loud.

"What about Alduin?" Talis said. "After all, in Nordic tradition, he is the World Eater, destined to bring the end times."

"True. But that's another mystery. Alduin was supposedly slain during the 1st era." Delphene responded.

"That was over 4000 years ago." Talis said.

"Correct. My gut tells me the Thalmor have something to do with it. Only the Thalmor gain from the ongoing war. If only we could get into the Embassy to find some evidence."

"That's a good idea, but how do we get in?" Talis asked.

Delphene was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure yet. I have a few ideas, but it will take some time. I'll send you a letter when I have everything ready."

"Ok, I'll just go on my own for now." Talis turned toward the west, back toward High Hrothgar.

During the time, Talis began to dive into Nordic Tombs, Dragon Lairs, and other places the Greybeards told her housed Words of Power. Her knowledge grew as did her skills in combat, enchanting, and smithing.

In Whiterun…

Talis entered her new house, Breezehome. She placed all the Dragon bones and scales she was able to carry into a bedside chest. She also hung her Steel Greatsword that has served her well since the beginning of her journey. Now, she placed her new Nordic Greatsword, freshly forged, on her back. Talis left to once again for Windhelm to join the Stormcloaks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Stormcloaks

The sun was shining as Talis entered Windhelm. She saw that two men were giving a Dark Elf a hard time. "They must be Imperial spies." One in ragged trousers said.

The Dark Elf was taken back. "Imperial spies? You can't be serious!"

"Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight, little spy. We got ways of finding out what you really are." The other Nord said. They started laughing.

Talis walked up to the capped one. "Hey!" she called to him.

The man, Rolff Stone-Fist, turned. "What?" He asked. Talis could smell the stench of alcohol in his breath.

"What proof do you have that says she's an Imperial spy?" Talis asked.

"None, but she's a damned grey-skin! That's proof enough. This is none of your business anyway." Rolff turned around, but Talis grabbed him and turned him back.

"It is my business when you bring shame upon our race." Talis said. "Besides, why are you concerned? From what I can tell, you're not a Stormcloak."

"Shut up. My brother is Ulfric's personal housecarl."

"And he's probably ashamed of you." Talis said. She could tell it was a blow to his pride.

"I said shut up."

"All because you're a useless drunk who only knows how to talk." Talis continued to insult him.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Rolff threw a punch. Talis dodged it just by tilting her head. She threw two quick punches into Rolff's face. She threw another punch into his stomach, and knocked him unconscious. She turned to Angrenor Once-Horned, glaring. "You want a piece of me?" Talis asked.

He turned to Suvaris Atheron. "Sorry for what I said! Bye!" He turned and ran into the streets.

"Thank you." Suvaris said. She left, giving Talis 100 septams.

Talis noticed a few guards around Rolff. "It's ok. He's still alive."

One of the guards came up to her. "Are you the one who knocked out Rolff?" Talis nodded. "Thank you." Talis was confused for a quick moment. "Every night Rolff gets drunk and tells the Dark Elves he doesn't like them. Every gods damned night!"

Talis was walking towards the Palace of the Kings. "Hey Talis!" She heard a familiar voice. She turned and saw Ralof. Instead of a War Ax, he had a Steel Warhammer instead. He waved at his friend.

"Ralof. How have you been?" Talis asked.

"Good, thank you. I just returned to Windhelm." The Helgen survivor began to speak. "So, have you joined the fight to free Skyrim yet?"

Talis pointed at the Palace of Kings. "I was just about to."

"Well, come! I'll introduce you in case Jarl Ulfric doesn't remember you." Ralof said. As the two walked to the palace doors, Ralof opened the doors. "After you, milady." Talis nodded as she and Ralof entered. They could hear two people talking about Whiterun. She recognized one as Ulfric Stormcloak, while the other was a mystery. "Jarl Ulfric! Galmar!" Ralof called out.

The two turned. Ulfric rose from his throne and approached Ralof. "Ralof!" The two shook hands. "Welcome back. Good to see you alive." He turned his attention to Talis. "I know you…we met at Helgen."

"Actually, that was the second time we met." Talis said. "I once came here when I was 10 with my father. That was when I saw you for the first time." Talis then bowed. "My name is Talis Winter-Blood. I'm here to join the Stormcloaks."

"Talis…Winter-Blood?" Ulfric repeated. "Wait…now I remember you! You're Stratus' daughter."

"I am." Talis responded. "I've come to take my father's place in the fight to free Skyrim."

Ulfric nodded. "Galmar, your father, and I all fought alongside each other in the Great War. I was devastated when I heard about his execution. He was a damn good man." He placed his hand on Talis' shoulder. "I would be honored to have you join me in the fight for Skyrim." He turned to his housecarl. "Galmar. I need you to give Talis the test."

"Test?" Talis asked.

Galmar Stone-Fist approached her. "Aye. A test to prove your worth as a Stormcloak. Everyone goes through it, even survivors of Helgen. I want you to go to Serpent Stone Island and kill an Ice Wraith."

"Uh, I killed plenty of Ice Wraiths on my way to High Hrothgar." Talis said.

Ulfric turned back to Talis. "You went to High Hrothgar?" He asked. Talis nodded. "Are you the one the Greybeards summoned?" Talis nodded again. "Then…that means…"

"If the last question is if I'm Dragonborn, the answer is yes." Talis said.

Ulfric and Galmar looked at each other in amazement. "The Dragonborn." Ulfric said. He couldn't believe that the prophesized hero wants to join him.

"An Ice Wraith isn't a worthy opponent for her." Galmar said. "How about…the Dragon at Bonestrewn Crest?" He suggested.

"Done." Talis said. "I'll be right back."

Ralof grabbed her hand and shook it. "Good luck. Talos be with you."

At Bonestrewn Crest…

Talis began to shoot the dragon until it came down. She had been avoiding its fire breath by ducking behind rocks. Talis drew her Greatsword and began to strike again and again, giving one last jump and slashing downward upon the dragon's head, killing it. She absorbed its soul. She also looked upon the word wall. All praise Bard Lunerio, whose golden music became _**frost **_here in night. She absorbed the word of power that glowed there. "_**Fo**_, Frost, Frost Breath." Talis said to herself. She turned and left for Windhelm.

At Windhelm…

Talis once again stood before Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. "The dragon at Bonestrewn Crest is dead. Am I in?" She asked.

Jarl Ulfric nodded. "Yes, you are more than welcomed to join our cause." He turned his head toward the planning room. "Galmar, Talis has returned. She's ready for the oath."

Galmar Stone-Fist entered the throne room. He turned his gaze to Talis. "All right Talis. This oath you're about to take will bind yourself to the Stormcloaks as your shield-brothers and shield-sisters. Are you ready?"

"I've been ready since the Thalmor murdered my father." Talis said.

"All right. Repeat after me…" Galmar began, but Talis held up her hand.

"No need. I already know the oath." Talis said. She turned to Ulfirc and bent her knee. "I do swear my blood and honor to Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim. As Talos as my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond, even to my lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms." She then stood up, placing her fist over her heart. "All hail the Stormcloaks, the true Sons and Daughters of Skyrim!" She finished.

Ulfric and Galmar clapped at her commitment to their cause. "You are now a Stormcloak. Welcome, lass." Galmar said as he handed her Stormcloak armor. "Your father would be proud."

Ralof took her hand and grasped it, now as true kin. "Welcome, shield-sister."

"Thank you." Talis said. She turned to Ulfric. "I'll excuse myself to change." She left for a moment and changed into her Stormcloak armor. "Hmm. I'm goanna have to take this to the workbench later." She walked back into the throne room. She saw the doors open.

A man about Talis age, maybe a year older, walked through. Talis noticed he looked a lot like Ulfric, only younger. His hair was a darker shade of brown, he had a soul patch instead of a full beard, and his nose wasn't as large as Ulfric's was. He was dressed in Stormcloak armor, only he had a cloak bearing the Bear of Eastmarch on his back. 'He's…handsome.' Talis thought.

Ulfric rose from his throne and embraced the stranger. "Tymvir, welcome home."

"It's good to be home, father." The stranger said. He also shook Galmar's hand. He then noticed Talis in the doorway. "Is she a new recruit?" He asked.

Talis stepped forward. "Yes. I just joined today." She held out her hand to him as if to shake it. "I'm Talis Winter-Blood of Whiterun."

Tymvir took her hand and kissed it. Talis began to blush. "I am Tymvir Stormcloak of Windhelm. It's a pleasure to meet you, milady."

Talis pulled her hand back after Tymvir let go. "So…you are Jarl Ulfric's son?"

"Indeed he is." Ulfric said. "And Tymvir, you are aware that the Dragonborn has appeared in Skyrim."

"Yes I am." Tymvir responded. "We should try to find him and convince him to join us."

"Actually, the Dragonborn is a woman." Ulfric told him.

"Oh. My mistake. Let me correct myself: We should try to find her and convince her to join us." Tymvir said.

Ulfric glanced at Talis, a smile forming on his face. "She already has. You just kissed her hand."

Tymvir turned around back to Talis. "You…you're the Dragonborn?" He asked.

Talis smiled at the young Stormcloak. "Guilty."

"Wow. This is amazing. There hasn't been a Dragonborn in over 200 years." Tymvir said. "Well, milady; it is an honor to have you as a member of the Stormcloaks." He bowed to the Dragonborn.

Ulfric stepped between them. "The two of you can get better acquainted later. I need the two of you to meet Galmar in the war room." The three Nords walked onward into the war room. Galmar was standing over a map of Skyrim. Galmar pointed to a spot in the Pale, northeast of Whiterun. Ralof was also there.

Galmar began to go ever the mission. "This is Korvanjund, resting place of High King Borgas, the last high king to wear the Jagged Crown."

"The what?" Talis asked.

"The Jagged Crown." Tymvir said. "It was worn during the High Kings of Skyrim during the First Era. Like Galmar just said, it was last worn by High King Borgas in the year 369 of the First Era. He was killed in the Wild Hunt on his way to Cyrodill."

"How do you know that?" Talis asked.

"I study the past of Skyrim in my spare time." Tymvir said.

"Aye. He was sent back to Skyrim in secret." Galmar said.

Ulfric rolled his eyes. "But tell me again why we're wasting time and dwindling resources chasing a legend? We don't even know if it exists."

"The crown of the ancient High Kings will legitimize your claim. It's a symbol of the righteousness of our cause. It was a time when kings were so because his enemies fell and the people rose because they loved him. Skyrim needs that king. You'll be that king, Ulfric. You must be." Galmar said.

Ulfric was silent for a quick moment. "Fine. I'll send Tymvir, Ralof, and the unblooded with you."

Talis leaned over to Tymvir. "Did he just call me Unblooded?"

"Well, you are the newest member. That's what we call the new ones." Tymvir responded with a smile. Talis' felt her heart skip a beat.

On the way to Korvanjund…

While walking to the tomb, Talis and Tymvir began to talk. "So Tymvir, why were you away during the beginning of the rebellion?"

"Well, I was in Cyrodill a year ago. I was studying in Bruma about Skyrim's connection to the rest of Tamriel. Then, my father's rebellion began." Tymvir stated. "After High King Torygg's death, the Legion came to arrest me. Probably try to use me as a bargaining chip."

"What happened?" Talis asked.

"A few of the local Nords who supported my father helped me escape." Tymvir said. "After we crossed the Jerall Mountains, a few of them rested in Iverstead while others came with me to Windhelm."

"Hey! We're here." Ralof said. Talis and Tymvir looked upon the ruins of Korvanjund, hoping that Galmar was right, and this wasn't' a suicide mission.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Jagged Crown and Balgruuf

Talis, Tymvir, and Ralof walked up to the Stormcloaks already outside the tomb. Talis looked quite surprised to see Galmar there. Talis pointed at him. "Hold on! We left Windhelm before you did! How in Oblivion did you get here before us?"

Galmar laughed his boisterous laugh. "It's a trade secret."

A scout came running up to Galmar. "Hail Galmar."

"What's the situation?" Galmar asked.

"Cold as the inside of an Ice Wraith, and some Imperials are camped out around their fires." The scout reported.

"The Legion? What are they doing here?" Tymvir asked.

"Rikke. She must have caught on to us. She knows the people will support Ulfric if he gets the crown." Galmar said.

"Who's Rikke?" Talis asked.

"She's the chief lieutenant of the Legion, serving directly under General Tullius." Tymvir said.

"Indeed." Galmar said. "She also fought alongside Ulfric, Stratus, and me during the Great War." He let out a sigh. "Well, looks like there should be some fun for us. They don't seem to know we're here yet."

"I overheard one of them say that they're not to go deep into the tomb until Rikke arrives." The scout said.

"Assuming she's still in Solitude or Morthal, it will still be a while before she gets here." Tymvir said. "We have a little time."

"Good. When I give the signal, we begin the strike." Galmar turned to Talis. "Are you ready to spill Imperial blood for Skyrim?" He asked.

Talis drew her Nordic Greatsword. "You need to ask?"

"That's what I like to hear." Galmar turned to the Stormcloaks. "We go now!" The rest of the Stormcloaks drew their weapons. Talis charged into the battle. She slashed an Imperial's throat and decapitated another. She knocked a third onto the ground and plunged her blade into his gut. She turned and saw one last one almost slash her.

"_**Fus Ro Dah**__!"_ Tymvir shouted. The Imperial was pushed and slammed against the stone wall, splitting his skull. He took Talis' hand and helped her up. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Talis said as she stood up. "I didn't know you could use Unrelenting Force."

"Like my father, I did some training at High Hrothgar. But this is the only Shout I know." Tymvir admitted.

Galmar looked upon the slaughter they caused. "That's just how I like it: short and bloody. Let's go." Galmar opened the doors to the tomb. They cut through the Imperials and the Draugr in the tomb. They descended into the tombs until they came upon the throne room, the final resting place of High King Borgas. "Look for the crown." Galmar commanded.

"Is this it?" Talis asked, pointing at the crown upon the king's head.

"Yes! That's it!" Tymvir said.

High King Borgas returned to life. He drew his sword and charged. Talis blocked it with hers. _"__**Fus**__"_ It began. He didn't get to finish.

"_**Fus Ro Dah**__!"_ Talis shouted. Borgas flew back, hitting his throne. As he struggled to get back up, Talis drew her bow and fired two arrows in quick secession. They pinned the Draugr lord to his throne. Talis redrew her sword and plunged it into the High King, finally laying him to rest. She took the crown from his head.

"Well done! That was amazing." Tymvir said.

"I agree with Tymvir." Galmar added. "Now, get that crown to Ulfric. Also, tell him he owes me a drink."

Talis nodded as she left and absorbed the word of power from the nearby wall. She had already learn the first word from Hags End. "_**Here fell mighty Warlord Aaban. Child of the Sands of Alik'r; now rests in the soil of Skyrim." **_ Talis read. The word _**Sand **_began to glow. Talis absorbed the Word. "_**Klo**__,_ Sand, Slow Time." She said to herself. Tymvir ran to catch up to her.

At the palace of kings…

Tymvir and Talis entered the Palace of Kings. They approached Ulfric, Talis revealing the Jagged Crown to him. "This is for you. Galmar also says you owe him a drink."

Ulfric had a bit of a laugh. "Damn. The old bear was right." He descended from his stone throne and accepted the crown from Talis. "Did you run into any trouble?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Tymvir said. "The Imperials were waiting for us, but we crushed them.

"Excellent." Ulfric turned his attention to Talis. "A crown doesn't make a king, but the people who fight alongside them to slay his enemies. I'm glad to have you among us." Talis smiled. "I have another task for you." He stood up and handed Talis a War Axe. "I need you to deliver this axe to Jarl Balgruuf the Greater of Whiterun."

"Balgruuf? Is this about where he stands in the war?" Talis asked.

"Yes. If he accepts it, I will bide my time and call him friend. If he returns it, it means war."Ulfric answered. "I know potentially delivering a message of war to Whiterun will be difficult for you."

Talis glanced at the axe. "For Whiterun's sake, I hope Balgruuf makes the right choice." Talis bowed.

"Thank you." Ulfric said. "Be careful. The Jarl of Whiterun is known for his temper."

Breezehome…

Talis sat on a chair in her home. She was looking at the Battleaxe Balgruuf gave her when she became Thane of Whiterun. "Balgruuf, you already made one bad choice for Whiterun. Don't make another one. Don't make me attack my home." She said to herself. She placed the Battleaxe on the opposing side of her back as her Nordic Greatsword. As she walked up to Dragonsreach, dawned in her Stormcloak armor, Talis could hear the whispering of the guards.

Talis approached the Jarl, a look of disbelief on his face. "Talis…you really joined the Stormcloaks?"

Talis looked around, noticing the dirty looks she was getting from the court. She looked back at Balgruuf. "I told you I was going to, in my father's place." She took Ulfric's War Axe off of her belt and held it up to Balgruuf. "Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak asked me to deliver this War Axe to you."

Balgruuf took the axe. "Did he now? The man is persistent, I'll give him that. I suppose it's time, I give him an answer."

Talis took a seat at the left table. Lydia took a seat next to her. "I'll stand by your side no matter what happens."

"Go to Breezehome and stay there until the coming battle is over." Talis whispered.

"Talis!" Balgruuf called. Talis stood before him, her eyes meeting his. "So about this axe…you can return it to our friend. The esteemed Jarl of Windhelm has my answer. Make sure that he gets it."

Talis took the axe and placed it on her belt. She took the Battleaxe of Whiterun and placed it at Balgruuf's feet. "If that's your answer, then I must return this." She turned around to leave. "The next time we meet Balgruuf, we're enemies."

As Talis left, she heard Balgruuf speaking. "Proventus. Bring me my pen, and the good parchment."

"Are we writing a letter, my lord?" The Imperial asked.

"Yes. To General Tullius. I need to make a few things clear before accepting these Legionnaires of his."

The Palace of the Kings…

"Balgruuf returns your axe." Talis said as she handed Ulfric his axe.

He took it, gripping it. "So I was wrong about him." He turned to his housecarl. "You were right Galmar."

"Again?" He asked.

"I'm in no mood for jokes. Whiterun now stands against us." Ulfric said.

"While I was leaving, I heard them talking about writing a letter to General Tulius." Talis reported.

"So now we're going to have to deal with the Legion and Whiterun's guardsman." Tymvir said.

"Give the order my lord, and Whiterun is yours!" Galmar said.

"Father, we're ready to fight." Tymvir said. "Give the order."

"Is a man ready to give the order that will mean the deaths of so many?" Ulfric pondered.

"No, but you must." Talis said. "I haven't been a member for long, but I can already see that the people here believe in you. That's why we call ourselves the Stormcloaks. We took the Empires' slight and turned it into a true brotherhood." Talis stopped talking for a quick moment. "And as someone from Whiterun, it needs to be rid of Balgruuf. He made the wrong choice."

"We are some of the meanest and toughest sons of bitches…" Galmar looked at Tymvir, with a sort of disapproval look on his face. "I mean some of the meanest and toughest fighters in Skyrim. And the walls of Whiterun may be old, but I'll knock every single one of them down myself."

Ulfric laughed. "And knowing you, you would do that. Alright, send the word. A new day is dawning, and the sun rises over Whiterun."

"Aye, and the children of Skyrim will greet that day with teeth and swords flashing." Galmar responded.

As they left, Talis walked up to Tymvir. "I saw the look you gave Galmar. What was that about?"

"I can't have him call my mother a bitch." Tymvir said. The two had a quick laugh.

"So, where is your mother?" Talis asked.

Tymvir's face became saddened. "Sovngarde. She's been singing in the Hall of Valor since I was a boy. "

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's fine. After all, your parents are singing beside her." Tymvir said a smile back on his face.

"Yeah, I suppose they are at this moment." Talis was trying to keep her spirits up. After all, she was about to do what few people would have the heart to do: attack her hometown.

On the road…

As Talis and Tymvir walked into the Stormcloak Whiterun encampment, the moon began to shine down upon them. Tymvir looked at Talis. "I've heard of your distaste for Balgruuf. Care to tell me what happened between you two?"

Talis turned her head to Tymvir. She looked around at the other Stormcloaks preparing for battle. "Let's talk." The excused themselves from prying eyes, a small bit away from camp. They sat around the fire Tymvir made, listening to the crackling of the wood. "I assume you know about my father, Status Winter-Blood?"

"My father and Galmar talked about him. He fought alongside them in the Great War." Tymvir said. "Then, he became a part of General Jonna's forces."

Talis nodded. "After the Great War ended, my father moved to Whiterun. He became fast friends with Balgruuf, despite knowing how close our fathers were." Tymvir leaned in closer, implying he wanted to hear more. "He then met my mother, Roste, a traveling mercenary. They worked together, fell in love, and you know how that song and dance goes, resulting in me." Tymvir cracked a smile at that, as did she. Her smile quickly faded. "She died when I was little, a sickness took her. No one can be blamed. When I was 14, my father was arrested by the Thalmor. They claimed to have seen him at a Shrine of Talos outside of Whiterun while working. I went to Balgruuf, begging him to help my father. He promised to do what he could." Talis sat in silence for a moment, tears starting to fill her eyes as she remembered that day. "They came back to Whiterun, where he was beheaded in public. Balgruuf stood there and did nothing for a man he called friend." The tears began to roll down her face as she tried to keep it in. She felt warm arms embracing her.

"Go on, let it out." She broke down, letting Tymvir catch her tears. "Speaking about a parent's death, especially one like that, it's never easy." He held her tighter.

When she was done, she continued. "That day, guardsman took me to Dragonsreach. Balgruuf said that he promised to take care of me and gave me a room in the palace. I told him his promises meant nothing to me. I left Dragonsreach, never setting foot in it for five years. The Gray-Manes took me in, and taught me how to use a forge. I knew that one day, I wanted to leave Whiterun and go to Windhelm."

"And so you did." Tymvir said. "I can see why you blame Balgruuf for your father's death, but what about the Thalmor?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to find them and kill them." Talis said. Talis let out a sigh of relief. "I never told anyone that much about my father's death." She glanced at Tymvir's, eyes."Thank you for listening. It helped me."

They walked back into the encampment, as she walked into a small tent, lying on the bedroll. That morning, before the sun rose, Talis had a dream. A dream where she was facing Balgruuf, her Greatsword locked in a struggle with his axe. Both fighting for their beliefs, for their home, Whiterun. She awoke when the sun's light hit her eyelid. She rose up and greeted the sun. "It begins."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Battle for Whiterun, and the truth

Talis, Tymvir, and Ralof all stood among the soldiers as they listened to Galmar's speech." This is it men! They say that our cause is false and that we are nothing more than thieves, thugs and murderers! But no! We are farmers! We are craftsmen! We are sons and daughters of shopkeepers, maid servants and soldiers! We are the sons and daughters of Skyrim! And we have come this far because our cause is true. Because we fight as one. And because our hearts are bursting with anger! What we do here today, we do for our country! For all the true Nords of Skyrim! Whiterun's walls are tall, but they are old and crumbling, like the Empire whose Legion lines them. They've barricades to block us, but we'll tear through them and the Imperials behind them! Our objective is the drawbridge. If we can find a way to drop it, the city will be ours! Everyone on me. Let's show these Imperial milk drinkers what true Nords look like!"

The soldiers lifted their weapons in the air and screamed, Talis among them. True, she still had reservations about attacking her hometown, but Balgruuf made his choice, as did she. She took the point, along with Tymvir, Ralof, and a few others. As they approached the gate, Talis stood. "_**Yol!**_" she shouted. As they were set ablaze, Talis decapitated one as the others charged in for the attack. She looked at Tymvir, slashing the throat of an Imperial. Talis heard a wisp.

Tymvir heard it as well, and lifted his shield, stopping the arrow. "Archers!" Tymvir called.

Talis took a few steps back and drew her Nordic Bow. She saw the archer in the guard tower. Talis knocked an arrow and let it lose. As he tried to get away, the arrow pierced him in the groin. Talis could hear him withering in pain as he died. "You shouldn't have moved." Talis said. She redrew her Nordic Greatsword and joined the fray.

She heard the clanking of heavy Imperial Armor. There, standing before her, was Legate Quentin Cipius, their leader. He drew his Imperial Sword. He charged forward, Talis stepped back. He swung his blade, Talis blocked it. When Talis took the offensive, he went on the defensive, skillfully blocking her swings. Talis was able to get past them by stabbing forward. The blade pierced his armor clear through, and Cipius fell."For...for the...Emperor." He let out one final breath before passing on.

"Retreat! Retreat to the city!" Talis heard a soldier call. A few Imperials remained, making sure the other got inside and tried to block the path leading to the bridge.

"Tymvir, to me!" Talis called out. Tymvir rushed to her side and the two ran up the pathway, killing the soldier who dared to get in the way. After clearing the Imperials that remained, they let down the bridge. Galmar and the others were already there, waiting.

"Let's go! To Dragonsreach!" Galmar yelled with his usual loud voice. They charged through the gates of Whiterun, and were met with the yellow clad guards, now wielding Imperial equipment. The Stormcloaks began to attack, while the guardsman prepared. Talis drew her blade and joined the charge.

As they cut through the barricades, Talis noticed Heimskr's house was damaged in the attack. She saw him in front of the statue of Talos, not showing any fear of the warriors. "Go, go on Stormcloaks! Today, mighty Talos is by your side!"

Talis cut down the barrier set up to guard Dragonsreach. She opened the door for her fellow Stormcloaks. "So Galmar, what's the plan?" Talis asked.

"We beat Balgruuf into submission, but I don't want him killed. Understand?" Galmar made sure everyone knew that Balgruuf had to be taken alive.

Talis looked up as Balgruuf came into sight. Instead of his usual attire, he was dressed in Steel Plate Armor, and his personal War Axe was in his hand. Irileth was by his side, as was three guardsmen, they charged first. Talis cut down two of them, and Tymvir stabbed the last one.

Irileth went on the offensive, going for Talis. Tymvir's shield blocked Talis, Tymvir sliding in between them. "I'll handle the housecarl, you defeat Balgruuf."

Talis ran behind the two of them, hearing the clashing of Tymvir and Irileth's blades. She stood before Balgruuf, her Greatsword raised. "I told you, the next time we met, we're enemies." A bit of a growl was in her voice.

"Then as enemies, we have to fight." Balgruuf swung his ax and tried to bring down on Talis. She blocked with her blade, and counterattacked. Balgruuf charged again. "I still can't believe you joined them! Why? Why, after I made you thane of our city, and saved the people from a dragon?" Balgruuf yelled.

"Because the Empire serves those who took my father from me and you joined them!" She broke Balgruuf's defense and knocked his ax out of Balgruuf's hand. "_**FUS RO DAH!**_" Talis shouted. Balgruuf was flown back, hitting the throne of Whiterun. Talis charged up and pointed her Greatsword at his neck. "I refuse to bend my knee to an empire who serves the Thalmor."

Balgruuf closed his eyes, accepting defeat. "I yield! Everyone, stand down!" Balgruuf yelled. Both the Stormcloaks and the Whiterun soldiers stopped. They sheathed their weapons.

A few hours later…

Vignar Grey-Mane entered the keep, now the Jarl of Whiterun. Talis stood by the throne, as did Tymvir. "So, Tymvir, your father has put you in charge of the reconstruction until we need you on the battlefield again." The new Jarl said. He turned to Talis. "And Talis, I know that today you've made your father proud. I re-name you Thane of Whiterun." He took a Skyforge Steel Greatsword. "This will serve as your badge of office."

Talis took it and bowed. As she left Dragonsreach, she saw the Stormcloaks and men of Whiterun clearing away the rubble of the battle. Talis turned to the Dragonserach dungeon. She entered. Balgruuf was in a personal cell, awaiting transport to Solitude, his circlet gone. "What do you want now?" Balgruuf said. "You've made it quite clear that you chose to oppose the Empire, no matter what the cost."

"You never told my why my father was killed." Talis said. She took a chair, placed it in front of the cell, and sat down. "So now you're going to tell me."

Balgruuf was silent for a moment. "I guess you do deserve that." He turned to Talis. "As you know, Status was the truest believer of Talos, almost as much as Heimskr is. Of course, the Thalmor outlawed the worship of Talos, but Status wouldn't listen. Then, the Thalmor arrested him for openly worshiping him at the shrine at White River Valley. In truth, they took him in for questioning about something. Do you remember that time?"

"Those few days before my father vanished before he was killed?" Talis said. Balgruuf nodded. "I remember that."

"He was taken to the Thalmor Embassy by Elenwen. He resisted the torture for days. After you asked for my help, they called me in, to get me to convince him to talk. Refusal meant death. I tried to get him to talk, but he refused." Balgruuf said.

"What did they want to know?" Talis asked.

"If he told me, we wouldn't be talking right now." Balgruuf said. "But, he gave me a letter to give to Kodlak Whitemane."

"The Harbinger of the Companions?" Talis said.

"Yes. I was to give it to him, and not look at what it said. He made me promise I wouldn't take it to the Thalmor. Said the future of Skyrim, possibly all of Tamriel, depended on it." Balgruuf was quiet for a moment. "We were then taken back to Whiterun…and that was when."

"Father was killed." Talis finished. "Did Kodlak ever tell you anything about it?"

"No." Balgruuf said. "If you want to learn more, talk to him." Talis stood up to leave. "Talis." She turned back to him. "When I sided with the Imperials, I did it for Whiterun, one of the reasons you joined the Stormcloaks. There is one thing you, myself, and even Ulfric all know: who the true enemy is."

"I know. And I'll never forget." Talis said. She exited the prison. "Kodlak Whitemane." She glanced over to Jorrvaskr, home of the Companions. "First, I have to report to Ulfric."

At the Palace of the Kings…

"That's what Balgruuf told you?" Ulfric said.

"It was." Talis said, now dubbed Ice-veins. "When is our next move?"

"Still some time away." Galmar said. "We're re-gathering our strength for the next attack, as well as reconstructing the parts of Whiterun that were damaged."

"So, until we need you, you're free to act on your own, Ice-Veins. Go, find out about why Status was murdered." Ulfric said.

"Thank you, my Jarl." Talis said, bowed, and turned around to leave.

"Talis." Ulfric called out. Talis turned back, thinking it was as strange habit she was getting into. "Stratus kept this secret from me, his closest friend. Unless you feel like you need to tell someone, I suggest you keep this secret to yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Take up arms

Talis stood in front of Jorrvaskr, the home of the Companions. Talis opened the door, walking into it. The room was filled with familiar faces. Athis was getting beaten by by Njada Stonearm, in a brawl he challenged her too. Farkas saw her. "Talis! Welcome to Jorrvaskr." He and a few of his fellow Companions walked up to her, including Nyx, the one who groped her breasts when they first met.

"So, did you decide to join us?" Nyx asked. She noticed Talis placing her hands over her breasts."Oh, don't worry. I'm not gonna grope you…you're glancing."

"Glancing?" Talis wondered aloud.

"According to Nyx, it's when a woman is attracted to someone else, so she considers them off limits." Farkas said.

Talis' face turned red. "Hold on a second! Who said I was attracted to anyone?!' Talis said, flustered. The other Companions began to laugh at her expense. Talis regained her composure. "Anyway, I'm here to see Kodlak Whitemane."

"So you did come to join." Nyx said. "Follow me."

They descended into the living quarters of the Companions. "So Nyx, you say you're of the Skaal? That tribe of Nords on the island of Solstheim?"

"Yep." Nyx said. "My family moved to Skyrim about three years ago. It was also around that time I discovered my…preference." That last word was in a seductive tone.

"Hold on! I thought you said I was 'glancing' and therefore off limits!" Talis said.

"Oh, you are. I won't try to peruse a marital relationship with you." Nyx said, winking. "That doesn't mean I won't flirt with you." Talis turned a bit red. They reached Kodlak's door. Nyx knocked on it.

"Who is it?" An elderly voice called.

"It's Nyx. Talis Winter-Blood is here. She wants to join us." Nyx responded.

"Talis? All right, let her in." The old man's voice said.

Nyx pushed the doors open. Talis stepped through. "Good luck." Nyx said. She closed the doors.

Talis saw two Nords sitting at a nearby table. The elderly one, Kodlak Whitemane, looked at her. "Well, well, Talis Winter-Blood comes to join us."

Vilkas looked at Talis. "I heard you were part of the Stormcloak attack. That must have been some battle."

Talis looked between them. "That reminds me, why didn't you guys join the fight?"

"We do not take sides in this war." Kodlak said. "I know you possess a strong spirit inside you, girl. You're more than welcome to join us."

"So, who will be my test opponent?" Talis askded.

"Hmm. How about you, Vilkas?" Kodlak said.

"Me? If that's what you want." Vilkas said standing up. "C'mon lass. Let's go to the training ground out back. Vilkas led her outside. The training ground had a few dummies and targets for archers. "Vilkas drew his Skyforge Steel Sword. "Give it all you got Talis. I won't go easy on you, even if you did serve us drinks."

"Ah yes, your drinks. I even remember all the embarrassing times at the Bannered Mare. Including that one drinking contest you had…" Talis said.

"Uh, Talis…" Vilkas said.

"You know the one where you molested the statue of Dibelia in Markarth, you sold a stolen goat to a giant, you almost got married, and in the end you found out it was a Daedric Prince fucking with you." Talis said. Some of the spectators began to snicker, even laugh.

"Talis! We agreed never to speak of that again!" Vilkas said.

"Oh no, we agreed to never speak about who your blushing bride almost was." Talis laughed.

"Enough talk! Let's go!" Vilkas said. He held up his shield. Talis swung her Greatsword at the shield, cutting deep into it. Vilkas whistled. "Ok, you're in." Vilkas said. "Here, whelp. I need you to take this to Eorlund Gray-Mane. Have him sharpen it for me. Be careful. That blade is probably worth more than your life."

"Thanks, asshole." Talis said. Vilkas smirked as she left. Talis walked up to the Skyforge, where she first learned how to smith from Eorlund, remembering the first time she saw the great eagle. She saw that Nyx was there, holding up a freshly forged Stalhrim sword.

"And that is how you forge Stalhrim." Nyx said. "Sharpened, you could easily get over 1000 Septims."

"Thank you for showing me; it's an honor to be taught the secret." The elderly blacksmith said. He turned around and saw Talis. "Talis!" Eorlund embraced her. After her father died, the Gray-Manes took her in. "Heard you helped the Stormcloaks liberate Whiterun. You have our thanks."

"You're welcome." Talis said. She handed Vilkas' sword. "Vilkas wants this sharpened." Erolund took the blade. "So do all of the new members have to run errands?"

"Oh don't worry about that. They were all whelps once. They just don't like talking about it. And you shouldn't always do as you're told blindly. Nobody rules anyone in the Companions." Erolund told her.

"What about Kodlak?" Talis asked.

"He's not the leader. He's the Harbinger. The Companions have had no true leader since Ysgramor. Every man and woman is their own. I'm not even a Companion, but I'm the only one who knows how to work the forge properly. I'm honored to serve them."

"I know how to work the Skyforge. You taught me." Talis said.

"But you can't make Skyforge Steel, can you?" He smiled. Talis blushed at not being able to. "Anyway, I need a favor." Eorlund held up a shield. "I need you to take this to Aela. My wife is in mourning and I need to get back to her."

"All right." Talis said. She took the shield. She reentered the mead hall and went downstairs to the living quarters. She once again ran into Aela.

"Aela!" Talis called. The huntress turned to her.

"Ah, so you joined up with us. Good to see you." Aela said. Talis handed her the shield."

Skjor looked at Talis. "Somehow, I just knew you would join one day. Saw you in the yard with Vilkas earlier."

"Tell me, do you think you could take Vilkas on in a real fight?" Alea asked.

"When I spar, I hold a lot back. So that very few people can know what I'm capable of." Talis answered.

Aela nodded. "You let action speak for you. I always liked that about you. Now, about your bed..."

"No need." Talis said. "I already have a home in Whiterun."

Farkas walked up. "Talis. I wanted to give you your first job. Some milk drinker is making an ass of himself and needs to be scared into submission."

"All right. Who is it?" Talis asked.

"A Redguard named Nazeem. You know, he asks everyone 'do you get to the cloud district very often?'"

Talis smiled. Nazeem always annoyed her, almost as much as Olfrid Battle-Born. "Oh yeah. I'm going to enjoy this."

"Remember, he just needs to be scared. No killing, all right?" Farkas reminded her.

"All right. No killing." Talis repeated. She exited Jorrvaskr and went home, changing out of her Stormcloak uniform and into Scaled Armor she just forged.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Proving Honor

Talis found Nazeem in the streets of Whiterun. "Hey milk drinker!" Talis called out. The Redguard turned around. "You need to sort out your problem. I've been hired to make sure that happens. So, I'll give you two options: you stop making an ass of yourself, or I beat the living shit out of you. Your choice."

"I don't have to take that from you." Nazeem said. He threw a weak punch. Talis caught his fist, applied pressure, twist, and broke his wrist. "Ah! OK, ok. I won't ask everyone if they get to the cloud district very often."

"That's what this was about?!" Talis said. Nazeem nodded. Talis shook her head. "You're an idiot." She walked back to Jorrvaskr. "Nazeem got a proper ass beating."

"Good. Here's your share." Farkas tossed her a pouch of 200 spetams. "By the way, Skjor was looking for you."

"All right." She could see Skjor sitting down and eating a chicken leg. She walked up to him. "You wanted to see me?"

"I was. We have something special for you." Skjor said.

"What is it?" Talis asked.

"Last week a scholar came to us. He said he knew where we could find a fragment of Wuuthrad." Skjor told Talis.

"Ysgramor's Battleaxe? THAT Wuuthrad?!" Talis knew the tales of that legendary weapon.

"Yes, the same. He seemed a fool to me. But if he's right, the honor of the Companions demands that we seek it out. That's where you come in." The psudo-cyclops said.

"You want me to go to this place and get Wuuthrad's fragment." Talis deduced.

"Exactly. This will be your trial. Do well and you'll be counted among the Companions. Farkas will be your shield-brother on this quest. He'll answer any questions. Try not to disappoint or get him killed."

"I'm touched by your confidence in me." Talis said with sarcasm in her voice.

Dustman's Carin

Farkas opened the doors to the Nordic tomb. Inside, they surveyed the area. "Someone's already been here, and it looks like they've been digging. From the looks, it was recent. Tread carefully."

They continued to talk as they walked on. "So what happens if we meet the ones who were digging?" Talis asked.

"If they're smart, they'll hand over the fragment. If not, we kill them and take it." Farkas said. They continued on until they ran into Draugr. Talis and Farkas drew their greatswords and laid them to waste. "I can see why Kodlak let you in."

They came upon a room with a sealed gate. Talis found the lever to open it, but a gateway closed on her. "Shit. Farkas!" Talis called.

Farkas came up to her. "Now look what you've gotten yourself into. Don't worry. Sit tight and I'll let you out."

"Like I have a choice." Talis said. She saw strangers surround Farkas. "Farkas, behind you!"

"It's time to die, dog!" One said.

"We knew you'd be coming here." Said another.

"You're mistake, Companion." Yet another said.

"Which one is that?" A woman asked.

"Doesn't matter. He dies." The last one said.

"Killing you will make an excellent story." The woman added.

"None of you will live to tell it." Farkas said. He then began to grow and change shape. He roared as soon as the transformation ended.

"By Talos' beard…Farkas is a Werewolf!" Talis said to herself as Farkas tore the Silver Hand apart. He left, opened the gate, and returned. Talis picked up his Greatsword.

"I hope I didn't scare you." Farkas said.

"Considering the fact I found out my shield-brother is a Werewolf, I think I'll manage." Talis said, giving his sword back. "Are you going to make me one?"

"Oh no. Only members of the Circle have the Beast Blood. Prove your honor as a Companion. Eyes on the prize, not the horizon." Farkas said.

As they continued down the crypt, they talked and slew the bandits. "So the Circle, the higher ups of the Companions, they're all Werewolves? So that's you, Vilkas, Skjor, Aela, and even Kodlak." Talis asked.

"Correct." Farkas said. "Nyx is also an honorary member, but she rejected the Beast Blood."

"Why?"

"Said it was against the All-Maker's plan for her." Farkas responded.

"The All-Maker?" Talis asked.

"The deity Nyx and the Skaal worship." Farkas said. "We respected her decision."

"And the people who just attacked us are the Silver Hand, a group of Werewolf hunters?" Talis asked.

"That's right." Farkas said.

"Ok, I think I'm up to speed." Talis said. As they continued, they slew Draugr and Skeevers. They then came upon what Talis hated; a Frostbite Spider den. Both she and Farkas screamed.

At Jorrvaskr…

"So who did you send to Dustman's Carin?" Kodlak asked Skjor.

"Talis." Skjor answered.

"Talis!? The scholar said there was a Frostbite Spider den in there!" Kodlak said.

"So?" Skjor wondered.

"Talis has arachnophobia!" Kodlak reminded Skjor.

"Oh, I sent Farkas with her." Skjor said.

"He has arachnophobia too!" Kodlak said,

"He does?" Aela said, surprised.

At Dustman's Carin…

They stood far away from the corpses of the spiders, full of arrows. Talis looked at Farkas. "So you're one too."

"Not something I'm proud to admit, but I know your fear." Farkas said.

Coming upon the last room, the Dragur's coffins opened and they walked out of them. Talis and Farkas once again drew their blades and attacked. Talis hacked them apart. Once they were dealt with, Talis approached the alter with the fragment, with a word wall. Talis absorbed the Word. "_**Toor, **_Inferno, Fire Breath."

After slaying the final wave of Draugr, Farkas looked at Talis. "You absorbed the word from that wall. That means…"

"Yes, I'm the Dragonborn." Talis said. She took the fragment of Wuuthrad. "We got what we came for. Let's get out of here."

Whiterun, outside of Jorrvasker

The Nordic duo returned to see Vilkas waiting for them. "You've returned."

Talis placed the fragment of Wuuthrad in Farkas' hand. "Easy pickings."she said, neglecting to talk of the Frostbite Spider den.

Vilkas nodded. "Come, we've been waiting for you." Talis followed Vilkas to the back, where the Circle was gathered. Farkas took his spot among them, next to Nyx.

"Brothers and sisters of the Circle, today, we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold." Kodlak said. "This woman, Talis Winter-Blood, has endured, has challenged, and has shown her valor. Who will speak for her?"

Farkas took a step forward. "I stand witness of the courage of the soul before us."

"Would you raise your shield in her defense?" Kodlak asked.

"I would stand at her back, that the world might never overtake us." Farkas responded.

"And would you raise your sword in her honor?" Kodlak asked.

"It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes." Farkas said.

"And would you raise a mug in her name?" Kodlak asked the final question.

"I would lead the song of triumph at=s our mead hall raveled in her stories." Farkas finished.

"Then the judgment of this Circle is complete. Her heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies my tremble at the call." Kodlak called out.

"It shall be so." The members of the Circle said.

"Thank you. I'm honored to be counted among you." Talis said.

As they left, Kodlak approached her. "Well lass, you're one of us now. I trust you won't disappoint."

""I won't." Talis said. She looked directly into Kodlak's eyes. "We need to talk."

"I know." Kodlak said. "You want to know the reason your father was killed. Bring honor to the Companions, prove your ready for this secret, and it will be yours."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Northwatch Keep, and the Blood.

"No, Oblivion no, and fuck NO!" Talis yelled, loudly, but not loud enough for people in Markarth to hear her. "I'm not going anywhere near Cronvangr cave! You know I have issues!" Cronvangr Cave was a known Frostbite Spider lair.

"All right, all right. It was just a joke." Aela said. She looked at a list of missions available. "Let's see… oh! How about this one? It's a rescue mission."

"Rescue mission? I'm listening." Talis said.

"We received a request of capable warriors to join Avulstein Gray-Mane. He received an anonymous tip about where his kidnapped brother, Thorald, is being held by the Thalmor." Aela read.

"That, I can do. I'm leaving right now." Talis said, marking Northwatch Keep on her map.

At Northwatch Keep…

Talis crouched behind a giant rock, along with Avulstein Gray-Mane, Vidrald, and Geirlund, two of Clan Gray-Mane's friends. She looked at the entrance, guarded by a soldier and three archers. "So, what's the plan, Avulstein?"

"We kill anyone who stands between us and Thorald, and we bring him out alive." The eldest Gray-Mane son said.

"Good plan." Talis said. "Let me go first."

"Wait. Take this with you." Avulstein handed her a letter. "It's something Olfina got from the tipper. I'm not sure how much use it will be."

"Olfina was the one who got the tip?" Talis asked. Avulstein nodded._'Jon.' _Talis thought to herself. She took the letter and walked up to the guardsman, drawing her Greatsword. "Look, I know you have Thorald Gray-Mane in there. Let him go now, and I won't slaughter you all." Talis showed her the missive. The Thalmor guard took it and read it. The guard reached for his sword. "_**FUS RO DAH!**_" Talis shouted. The guard flew back and snapped his neck. "Negotiations are over!" Talis yelled. The Nordic warriors charged in and slaughtered the remaining soldiers outside.

Inside, they fought off against the rest of the Thalmor soldiers. The torturer ran up to her with a bound sword. "_**YOL TOOR!**_" Talis shouted. While he was taken aback by the flames, Talis decapitated him. They descended to the deepest part of the keep, Talis found a man chained against the wall. She knew him from her childhood. "Throald!" Talis ran up to him, checking his vitals.

Throald groaned as he regained consciousness. "Talis? Talis, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Hang on, we'll get you out of here." Talis unlocked his restraints.

"Thorald, are you in there?" Avulstein ran into the room.

Throrald fell onto the floor. "Is that you, brother?"

"Yes. C'mon. Let's get you out of here." He tossed Thorald's arm over his shoulder and picked him up. "Geirlund and Virald, you take the rear. Talis, you take the point." As they exited the keep, they slew the final Thalmor soldiers.

When they were outside, Talis turned to all of them. "So, what now? Are you going back home to Whiterun?" She asked.

"No." Throald said. "The rest of the Thalmor will go looking for us, and Whiterun is the first place they'll look. Our best chance is to fall in with the Stormcloaks."

"I see. Wait here for a moment." Talis ran back into the keep. A few minutes later, she came back out with a letter and gave it to Avulstein.

"What's this?" The Gray-mane asked.

"A letter of introduction." Talis answered. "I'm a Companion as well as a Stormcloak. When you get to Windhelm, give that to Galmar Stone-Fist. It'll tell him about what happened here."

"Thank you." Thorald said. "Will you give a message to my mother?" Talis nodded. "Tell her to suffer the winter's cold wind, for it bears aloft next summer's seeds. She'll know what it means."

"Very well." Talis said as she shook the Gray-Mane brother's hands. "Good luck to you."

On the road…

Talis continued her walk home to Whiterun. As she neared a farm, she sensed something was close by. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a glimpse of a readied arrow. "_**TIID KLO UL!**_" She shouted. Time in the area around her began to slow down. By the time the arrow was fired, she was already clear of the firing range, and ran up to the foe before he could ready another. When time returned to normal, she plunged her Greatsword through the assassin's gut. He fell, dead as his unholy matron. Talis could tell from the armor that he was from the Dark Brotherhood. On his body, she found two notes. One was from someone named Astrid, saying that someone performed something called the Black Sacrament on her. The other was from Maven Black-Briar, promising double his pay if he brought back Talis' head and sword. "So the true ruler of Riften wants me dead…must be because I threw out Balgruuf."

Whiterun…

Talis was standing in front of Fralia Gray-Mane's stall. She just gave Throald's message to her. "So Thorald and Avulstin are alive and together. Thank you Talis." Fralia said.

"You're welcome." Talis said. She left the stand and walked to Jorrvaskr.

Skjor was there waiting for Talis as the moon shone over Whiterun. "Ah, there you are. I've got a special assignment for you. Follow me." Talis did as she was bided. She followed Skjor to a secret room underneath the Skyforge, appropriately named the Underforge. She saw a Werewolf standing next to a basin. "I hope you would recognize Aela, even in this form."

"That's Aela?!" Talis asked. She looked nothing like the Nord she knew.

"Yes, she has agreed to be your forbearer." Skjor stood next to Aela. "We do this in secret because Kodlak is busy trying to throw away this great gift we've been given. He thinks we've been cursed, but we've been blessed. How can something that gives this kind of power be a curse?"

"Something this good has to have a catch." Talis said. "What is it?"

"No catch, no strings. But to reach the heights of the Companions, you must join us in the shared blood of the wolf." He looked at Talis. "Are you prepared to join your spirit with the beast world friend?"

Talis thought for a moment. "I've been hearing tales of Vampires beginning to attack. Since Werewolves are immune to Vampirism, it may not be a bad idea."

Skjor nodded. He took his dagger, cut Aela's arm, and let the blood drip into the basin. Talis took the blood and drank it. Something insider her overcame her. She blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Silver Hand, and a friend.

"Sister! Sister, wake up!" Talis heard. She was just regaining consciousness. She saw Aela standing over her.

"What happened?" Talis asked, feeling a breeze over her body. She looked at herself and all that was covering her were bear pelts. "Holy Shit!" Talis said, realizing she was naked. She pulled the pelts closer to her body.

"You were born into the pack, sister. We have a special celebration planned for you." Aela said.

"Does that celebration include clothing? The wind's a bit nippy." Talis said. Aela smiled as she placed a knapsack before Talis.

"Your armor and Greatsword." Aela said.

Talis took it and starting equipping her armor. She placed her Greatsword on her back, her bow on it's harness, underneath her arrows. "So what kind of celebration is it?"

"We're going to slaughter a group of Werewolf hunters: The Silver Hand. I believe you and Farkas came across them in Dustman's Cairn." Talis nodded. "Skjor went on ahead. Lead the way."

As they approached Gallows' Rock, Talis asked about lycanthropy. "So, is there a cure for this?"

"Cure? Ha. You sound like the Old Man." Aela laughed a bit. "No. I shouldn't say that. I love Kodlak like a father. I respect and follow him. But he's wrong on this. It's no curse. We're made into the greatest hunters in the land. If he's worried about some mead swilling afterlife in Sovngarde, he's free to pursue it." That last sentence caught Talis' attention. "I'll take the glories of the hunt right here."

"Hold on! What was that part you mentioned about Sovngarde?" Talis asked, needing to know the answer.

"When we Werewolves die, we're taken to Hircine's Hunting Grounds." Aela explained. "Even we Nords, turning away from Sovngarde."

"WHAT?! You or Skjor could've mentioned that little detail!" Talis said. "Didn't Farkas tell you I'm the Dragonborn?! My soul belongs in Sovngarde."

"Oh…uh, I'm sure Kodlak will find a cure." Aela said. "But, while you are one of us, you might as well enjoy the perks." The Nord women duo went inside, slaying members of the Silver Hand. Aela looked at a Werewolf hanging in a storage area. "A dead one. No one we know by the smell." Aela waited for a response. "Talis?" She looked around and saw Talis standing over the kettle.

"Venison Stew." Talis said, sniffing the kettle, despite being empty.

"I see you've noticed your heightened sense of smell." Aela said.

They continued onward, sneaking behind the Silver Hand members. They drew their bows, aiming at them. "Say, did you hear about what happened in Solitude?" One of them said.

"No, what?" Another said.

"Apparently Vittoria Vici, Emperor Titus Mede II's cousin, was murdered at her own wedding." The first member said.

"Murdered at a wedding? That sounds like a 'what the fuck' moment from a book. Maybe that will be written about."

"Nah. Murders at weddings will never catch on." The first Silver Hand said, before Talis loosed an arrow through his mouth. The second one looked for them, before Talis shot another arrow that pierced his heart.

They crept through the fortress, continuing their slaughter of the Werewolf hunters. "We should be careful."

"You're telling me to be careful?" Talis asked. "That's unlike you."

"Well, the leader of this branch is called Krev the Skinner." Aela told her. "I don't think I need to tell you why he's named that."

"A leader of a bunch of hunters that calls himself the Skinner? That doesn't sound like it's been done before." Talis said. They came upon the final room, full of many Silver Hand members. They saw their leader, to their surprise an Imperial woman, draw her Elven sword out of Skjor, as he fell down, dead.

"SKJOR!" Aela called out. Talis drew her Greatsword.

"I'm impressed that you two made it this far." Krev said. "Go get those dogs!"

The Silver Hand members charged. Talis blocked as Aela stepped back and drew her bow. She began to fire, as Talis began slashing. She took limbs and heads. She then took a look at Krev. She held up her Greatsword, point facing Krev. "_**WULD NAH KEST!**_" Talis shouted. She dashed forward at an incredible speed. She impaled Krev, not even having a chance to raise her shield. "F…fuck…" Krev fell to the ground, joining her minions in death. Talis and Aela looked over and Skjor's body. They took it, wrapped it in the pelts, and decided to carry him back to Whiterun.

Jorrvaskr, Kodlak's room.

Kodlak was silent for a moment, having just finished listening to Nyx and Aela's story. "I see. What happened was tragic. But Skjor forgot one of the most important rules of the Companions: On a mission like that, one should never go without a Shield-Sibling." He got up and left, placing his hands on Talis and Aela's shoulders as he passed.

"We must avenge Skjor." Aela said. "Can I count you on this?"

Talis understood Aela's need for vengeance. True, she felt some relief about her father when she defeated Balgruuf and got a name for her to hunt, but that only gave Talis more questions. Still, she felt like she had to see this through. "All right. Where do we start?"

"Redoran's Retreat." Aela said. "I need you to take a stratagem from them and kill the leader there."

Nyx came walking through the door. "Hey, I'm heading in that direction. Maybe I can go as your backup?"

"Uh…sure." Talis said, not sure if she could trust her with this.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't tell the Old Man." Nyx reassured her. "Let's go."

Halted Steam Camp…

It turned out Nyx wanted to go to the Halted Steam Camp, a bandit hideout. Talis drew her Greatsword from the gut of the Orc leader. She looked over and saw Nyx picking up a mammoth tusk. "What are you doing with that?"

"Well, you see, a woman I've been recently seeing needs one." Nyx told her.

Talis knew who she was talking about. "Ysolda?" Nyx nodded. "Well, good luck with that."

"Thank you." Nyx said, smiling.

On the road…

Talis was reading the Silver Hand Stratagem. "They have a fragment of Wulthrad. Aela will want to know that."

"That is something we do need." Nyx said. As the two exited Redoran'r retreat, they were talking about the decapitations they did, and their taste in lovers.

"So what do you like about Ysolda? You do know she's a narcotics dealer." Talis said.

"I know. But she's a woman of vision. She knows what she wants and works hard to get it." Nyx said. "We have things in common; we both refuse to steal anything, we have ambitions to shoot for in life, and we both like tits."

Talis chuckled a bit at that. "Speaking of those who like tits, did any man say they were in love with you?"

"One did." Nyx responded. "Farkas."

"Ouch." Talis said.

"Yeah, I did feel kind of bad for telling him I'm a lesbian. Not for being who I am, but for breaking his heart." Nyx said. "But a few days later, after he got over it, I told him if he needed help with women, I'd help out. We hugged it out, had a friendly drink at the Bannared Mare, and became close friends."

"Hmm. Loving a co-worker is hard." Talis said.

"So is that why you haven't made a move on Tymvir Stormcloak?" Nyx asked.

Talis blushed. "How did you know?!"

"Just something I noticed. When you talk to the wolf twins or Jon Battle-Born, you talk to them like you're their sister. You talk to Kodlak and Eorlund like they're father figures. But when I saw you talking to Tymvir yesterday, I could see there was something more." Nyx said.

"Le…Let's just get home!" Talis said. Nyx giggled as Talis moved ahead. '_Besides, its still a bit too early to think like that._' She thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Blood's Honor, and vengeance.

Talis handed a fragment of Wuuthrad to Aela. "From the leader of Fort Fellhammer."

"Excellent. I'll give it to Eorlund." Aela said. "However, I fear Kodlak has caught on to us. He wants to see you. My advice: Be honest with the Old Man, but don't tell him anything he doesn't need to know."

Talis walked into the living quarters and into Kodlak's room. He was sitting in the same seat he was when she first joined. "Aela said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes lass. Have a seat." The old wolf said. Talis did as she was bided. "I hear you've been busy lately."

"You know about our hunt on the Silver Hand?" Talis asked.

Kodlak nodded. "You and the rest greave for Skjor, as do I. But you avenged him when you killed Krev. You took more lives than honor demanded. The cycle of retaliation will continue for some time." The old man said. "I have a task for you. Have you heard the story about how we became Werewolves?"

"As a matter of fact, no, I haven't." Talis said. Kodlak told the story about how one of his predecessors made a bargain with the witches of the Glenmoril Coven. In exchange for hunting for Hircine, they would be given great power. He also told of how lycanthropy infects the spirit. "And when we die, we're taken to Hircine's Hunting Grounds. I know that part."

"For people like Skjor and Aela, it's a paradise. But for people like you and me, who yearn for Sovngarde, it's a cruel fate. And now, after long years of searching, I've found a cure."

Talis' heart lifted up. "Really?"

Kodlak nodded. "We need to gather the Glenmoril Witches' heads. Burn them, and we can remove this curse from us."

Talis opened the map, marking its location. "Am I going alone?"

"Yes, but the spirits of Ysgramor and your father go with you. And once you return with the witches heads…" He said while taking out the letter Balgruuf gave him five years ago. "I believe you'll be ready to claim this. But you can't open it until I say you can. All right?"

Talis' eyes darted to the letter. She nodded. "I won't let you down."

"I'm sure you won't. Talos guide you, lass."

As she left Jorrvaskr, she ran into Tymvir. "Tymvir! What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." The Stormcloak said. He led Talis to the barracks. "I know what happened to you. I know you've become a Werewolf."

Talis was shocked to hear it. "When did you see?"

"I chased you up to Gallows' Rock. I saw you transform back. I hid myself from your friend Aela." Tymvir explained.

Talis was saddened. "Do…do you think I'm a monster?"

"What? No, not at all." He responded. Talis was amazed that he said that. "After all, when you were a Werewolf, you didn't kill anyone. I believe you have control over the wolf."

"Well, I'm on my way to obtain the cure and rid myself of it." Talis said.

Sometime later…

Talis walked back into Whiterun with the Glenmoril heads in a separate sack. She walked up to Jorrvaskr, noticing the bodies of Silver Hand members. 'Why are they here?' Talis thought to herself. She ran into the mead hall, right into Vilkas.

"Were have you been!?" Vilkas yelled.

"I was doing Kodlak's biding. What happened?!" Talis asked, fearful of the answer.

"The Silver Hand, they attacked us. We fought them off. But…the old man…" Vilkas looked behind him.

"No." Talis said. She saw Farkas and Ria by Kodlak's body. It was done. Hircene had claimed his soul, just as he did for Skjor.

"They also took our fragments of Wuuthrad. We're going to get them back, and avenge Kodlak." Vilkas said.

Talis gripped her Greatsword and turned with Vilkas. "Let's go take some heads."

At Driftsdale Refuge…

Talis and Vilkas, Greatswords in hand, charged through the members of the Silver Hand, continuing to the final room. There were four members. "_**FUS RO DAH!**_" Talis shouted. As they flew back, Talis charged to them, piercing the guts of them. As the Chief got up, Talis blocked the sword he pulled out. Talis countered attack, and showed her trademark talent for decapitations. "Kodlak has been avenged." She said. Talis took the fragments of Wuuthrad and she and Vilkas exited. They returned home.

At the Skyforge…

Talis and Vilkas took their spots in front of the Skyforge and faced Kodlak's pyre. Besides the Companions' members, Jarl Vignar Gray-Mane was there, standing next to his brother. Ysolda was also there, her arms embracing a tearful Nyx.

"Who shall start?" Eorlund asked.

"I will." Aela said. "Before the ancient flame…"

"We grieve." The Companions said.

"At this loss…" Eorlund continued.

"We weep."

"For the fallen…" Vilkas added on.

"We shout."

"And for ourselves…" Farkas said the last phrase.

"We take our leave." Aela approached the forge with a torch.

"Wait." Talis said. Everyone turned to her, "Let me." Aela held the torch to her, but Talis shook her head. She centered herself before the pyre. She breathed in. "_**YOL TOOR!**_" Talis shouted. The pyre lit up beautifully in dragon fire. She took her spot among the circle.

"His spirit id departed. Members of the Circle, let us withdraw to the Underforge to grieve our last together." Aela said. The other Companions started to leave.

Eorlund approached Talis. "Do you still have the fragments? I need to get them ready for mounting." Talis handed him the fragments. "There is one more piece of Wuuthrad that Kodlak always kept close to himself. Will you go to his chambers and get it for me?"

"Of course." Talis said. She took one last look at the burning pyre. She walked into Jorrvaskr, entering Kodlak's chambers. She opened the bedside drawer. She found the fragment, Kodlak's journal, and her father's letter. She picked it up, remembering her promise to Kodlak. She placed it in her sack. She opened the journal and read, certain passages catching her attention.

'_And then, at my side, a stranger I had not seen before. As I look into her eyes, we turn to see the same wolf who dragged away Terrfyg, and she and I draw weapons together. I realize this is only a dream, but a strong enough dream to inspire a man like me to take to writing, so it must be of some importance.' _Talis turned the pages to another passage. _"I saw a newcomer approach, who wished to join our numbers. It was the stranger from my dream, the one who would stand with me against the beast."_

Talis closed the book, with a newfound determination in her eyes. "Kodlak, I won't let you down." She left the room, and exited Jorrvaskr. She handed the final fragment to Eorlund.

"Thank you. Your Shield-Siblings have withdrawn to the Underforge. I think they're waiting for you." The old smith said.

Talis jumped down, landing in front of the forge's entrance.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Glory to the dead.

"The Old Man had one wish before he died, and he didn't get it. It's as simple as that." Vilkas said. Talis was just joining her fellow Circle members.

"Being moon-born isn't as much as a curse as you might think, Vilkas." Aela responded. Since Skjor's death, Aela was the only one who had no problems with her lycanthropy.

"That's fine for you. But he wanted to be clean. He wanted Sovngarde and to know the glories of Ysgramor. But that was taken from him." Vilas said.

"And you avenged him." Aela said, quickly.

"But revenge wasn't something he wanted." Talis said.

"We should be honoring his memory, regardless of our thoughts on the blood." Farkas said.

"You're right. It's what he wanted, and he deserved to have it." Aela finally agreed.

"Kodlak used to speak of a way to cleanse his soul, even in death." Vilkas said.

"Doesn't surprise me that the Old Man was prepared for every possible situation." Talis said.

Vilkas nodded. "Are you all familiar with the legends of the Tomb of Ysgramor?"

"There the souls of the Harbingers will head the call of Northern Steel." Aela said. "But we cannot even enter the tomb without Wuuthrad, and it's in pieces, like it has been for a thousand years."

"And Dragons were just stories and the elves once ruled Skyrim." A voice said. Everyone turned to see Eorlund walking in. "Just because something is broken doesn't mean it must be. The blade is a weapon, a tool. Tools are meant to be broken. And repaired."

"Is that…did you repair the blade?" Vilkas asked.

"This is the first time I've had all the pieces, thanks to Talis." Eorlund said as he drew Wuuthrad. "The flames of a hero can reforge the shattered. The flames of Kodlak fueled the rebirth of Wuuthrad. And now, it will take you to meet him once more." He walked up to Talis. "Kodlak thought highly of you, Talis. You should be the one to carry Wuuthrad into battle."

Talis accepted Wuuthrad. It was heavier than her Nordic Greatsword, the legendary Battleaxe of Ysgramor. "Thank you." She turned to the rest of the circle. "Let's head for Ysgramor's tomb. For Kodlak!" She called, lifting up Wuuthrad.

"For Kodlak!" The Circle responded, drawing their weapons. As they exited, Nyx was standing outside.

"Out of curiosity, do you know where Ysgramor's tomb is?" She asked.

Everyone stopped in their tracks. "Oh yeah. We were so caught up in the moment, I forgot to ask." Talis said. She turned to her fellow circle members. "Do any of you know where the tomb is?" They shook their heads. She turned to Nyx. "Nyx, I'm assuming you know where the tomb is."

"I actually do." She said. "I came across it during my travels in Skyrim before joining the Companions. I'll go with you."

At the Tomb of Ysgramor.,,

Nyx lead them to a small island off of the coast of Winterhold. They entered the tomb. Talis' eyes fixed upon the statue of Skyrim's greatest warrior. Vilkas walked up to her. "Be careful. This is the resting place of Ysgramor, and his most trusted generals. Good luck"

This caught Talis' attention. "You're not coming with us?" She asked.

"Kodlak was right." Vilkas said. "I let vengeance rule my heart. I regret nothing of what we did at Driftshade, but I can't go any further with my mind fogged."

"Ok." Talis said. She placed Wuuthrad in Ysgramor's arms, opening the way. She took it back and she, Farkas, Aela, and Nyx entered. They encountered the spirits of their predecessors, and they began to fight. Talis was adjusting to the speed difference of Battleaxes compared to her Greatswords. Nyx stabbed the ghosts with her duel Skyforge Steel Swords. They came upon a pathway blocked by web, a sign of a Frostbite Spider lair. "Why does the world hate me?" Talis said.

"I can't go any further." Farkas said. "The big crawly ones have been too much for me. Everyone has a weakness, and this is mine. I'll stay behind with Vilkas." Aela started cutting the web.

"They are my weakness too." Talis said. Farkas believed that she was going to tell him she understood. She instead grabbed him by the ear. "So if I'm going in there, so are you!"

Nyx took the point, Aela was in the middle, and Farkas and Talis stayed in the back. They slew the small spiders crawling up to them, and then came the giant one. Nyx and Aela took it on while the arachnophobics stayed behind. They killed the monstrosity.

"I'm going back to Vilkas now." Farkas said.

"No need." They turned and saw Vilkas. "I've decided to try and redeem myself. Let's go."

Talis smiled at Vilkas. They continued through the tomb, encountering the final companions. Then, in the deepest part of the tomb, Ysgramor's burial chamber stood Kodlak's spirit.

"Greetings everyone." Kodlak said.

"Kodlak, is that really you?" Talis asked, stretching out her hand, passing through him.

"Of course. My fellow Harbingers and I have been warming ourselves here, trying to evade Hircine." The spirit told them.

Nyx looked around. "But Kodlak, you're the only one here."

"You can only see me because your hearts only know me as Harbinger. I'd wager old Vignar could see half a dozen of my predecessors. And I see them all; the ones in Sovngarde, and the ones trapped in Hircine's realm. And they see you. You've brought honor to the name of the Companions. We won't soon forget it." Kodlak told Talis.

"Vilkas said you can still be cured. Is that true?" Talis asked.

"I can only hope. You still have the witches' heads?" Talis held up the sack. "Excellent. Throw one into the fire. It will release their magic, for me at least."

Talis did as she was asked. She threw a head in the fire, and the wolf spirit exited Kodlak. Talis slew it. "It's done Old Man." She said.

"And so slain is the beast inside me. I thank you for this gift, but the others remain trapped by Hircine. Perhaps in Sovngarde, the heroes of old can join me in their rescue. The Harrowing of the Hunting Grounds. It would be a battle of such triumph. You could join us someday. For now, return to Jorrvaskr. Triumph in your victory, lead the Companions to further glory, and read your father's secret. Farewell." Kodlak left them, heading for Sovngarde, as he dreamed.

Talis held up another head, ready to rid herself of the beast blood. But, before she was able to, she got a vision. The sun was blackened out, a grotesque creature was laughing in triumph, and death was all over the land of Skyrim. After the vision, Talis blacked out.

A few moments later, she awoken to Nyx standing above her. "Talis, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She was still holding onto the witches' head. "I can't get rid on this yet."

"What? But ever since you learned this bars you from Sovngarde, you only wanted to get rid of it." Aela said.

"Something is coming. I don't know what it is, but I need the Beast Blood to fight it. After that task is completed, then I shall rid myself of the Beast Blood."

At Breezehome…

Talis was reading the letter her Father written to Kodlak. She then picked up another letter she received from a courier when she came back from the tomb. It was from Delphene. "_I've formed a plan. You know where to meet me. Delphene. _ She placed Wuuthrad on the weapon plaque outside her room, and placed her Nordic Greatsword on a weapon rack. She picked up many dragonbones and scales, carrying them to the Skyforge. She forged Dragonscale Armor, gauntlets, and boots. Then she forged her greatest weapons she forged: A Dragonbone Bow, that she named Riikrinejun, and her greatest weapon: A Dragonbone Greatsword named Dovkaalkrine. She placed duel enchantments on both, Riikkrinejun had a Chaos Damage and Soul Trap enchantment and Dovkaalkrine had a Fire Damage and Firey Soul Trap enchantment. She sharpened them to be the sharpest and durable as they can be. She dressed herself in her new armor, left Nyx in charge of the Companions while she was gone, and left for Riverwood.


	14. Stratus' Letter

Status Winter-Blood's Letter.

* * *

Kodlak Whitemane,

My old friend, by the time you read this, I will most likely be dead, killed by the Thalmor. I was captured for my belief in Talos, but that was not the only reason. They came across a prophecy in the Elder Scrolls: A prophecy speaking of the return of the Dragonborn, and the return of Alduin, the World Eater. It states that the Dragonborn will slay Alduin and bring freedom to Skyrim. This Dragonborn will also one day bring war to the Dominion, leading all of their enemies to their shore under the flags of freedom. As one who voiced complete opposition to the Dominion, and one of the members of General's Jonna's army, they figured I would know where this Dragonborn was. They knew that the Dragonborn has already been born. They were right. I do know where this Dragonborn of legend is.

That Dragonborn is Talis, my daughter.

I know this is true. On the night before she was born, I was praying to Talos to help me guide my son down the path of the Warrior. Then, a specter appeared before me. The Specter's appearance was identical, if not an exact likeness, of the statue behind him. That was when I knew: It was mighty Talos. He called me by name, and told me he couldn't help me with my son, for my wife would give me a daughter. He then told me of Alduin's return, and that my daughter would stop him, for she is the Dragonborn of legend. As you could imagine, I was shocked to hear this. Then, mighty Talos spoke of two more wars, one for the freedom of Skyrim, and another against the Dominion. But before she faces the Dominion, she must eradicate three great evils, Alduin will be the first. When I asked of the other two, Talos only said that they would reveal themselves to her. He told me that I was to lead her down the path of a great Warrior, befitting the Dragonborn. It was the only natural thing for a father to do. In the honor of Talos, that is why I gave her the name Talis.

Since my time is short, I need you to aid her. I would have addressed this to Ulfric, my closest friend, but no one can question the honor you possess, Kodlak. You must tell Talis when she is ready to face her destiny. In a way, as Talos said the fate of Skyrim and Tamriel rest in Talis' hands, they rest in yours as well Do not fail us, my friend.

And if you're reading this Talis, I'm sorry I cannot be there to see the woman you've become. I can tell from the way I raised you, you'll become a great warrior, and an even better person. Know that your father loves you more than anything in this world, and even in Sovngarde, while other heroes speak of the great deeds they performed in life; I'll never stop thinking of you. My one comforting thought as my death draws near is that your mother is in Sovngarde, waiting for me. I am proud of you, now and always, my daughter.

Status Winter-Blood, a father.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Thalmor Embassy.

Talis entered the Sleeping Giant Inn of Riverwood. The guardsman whistled as she walked by, admiring her Dragonscale Armor and Dovkaalkrine (Dragons Champion Sun). Talis walked into the secret room. Delphene was standing over the planning table. She looked up at Talis. "Well, you certainly look different. Been hunting a few dragons, I've seen."

Talis nodded. "You said that you have a plan to get me into the Embassy."

"I do." Delphene responded. "The Thalmor Ambassador, Elenwen, regularly throws parties where the rich and connected cozy up to the Thalmor." Talis' eyes shrank at the mention of the name Balgruuf gave her. "I can get you into one of those parties. Once you're inside, you sneak into Elenwen's office and steal one of her files. I've got a contact named Malborn. Wood Elf, plenty of reasons to hate the Thalmor. You can trust him. Go to the Winking Skeever in Solitude. Meat him, give him the equipment you'll need, and meet me at the stables."

Talis was silent for a moment. "There is a small problem: Elenwen was the Thalmor who had my father executed. If my name is the one on the invitation, she'll recognize it and I'll be discovered." She turned her eyes to Dovkaalkrine's hilt. "But it would be a good time to test Dovkaalkrine."

"No." Delphene said. "Even with Dragonbone and Scale equipment, even you can't slay every Thalmor soldier in there. You need to get in and get out without being noticed."

"Fine." Talis said.

"As for the name, don't worry. You won't go as Talis Winter-Blood. You'll be going as Tildlka Summer-Dawn." Delphene said.

The Winking Skeevver, Solitude…

Talis, now dressed in Tavern clothes and boots, looked around for the Bosmer matching Delphene's description. He was sitting at a table underneath a mounted bear head. Talis walked up to him. He turned his head toward her as she sat down. "Can I help you?"

"You know, this place seems a lot more comfy than the Sleeping Giant Inn." Talis said.

"You're the one Delphene sent? I hope she knows what she's doing." Malborn whispered. "I can sneak some equipment into the embassy for you. Give me the things you need, nothing more. The Thalmor take security very seriously."

"All right." Talis said. She handed him a knapsack, the handle of Wuuthrad sticking out. Since she was going into an Altmer embassy, she went to her house to retrieve an ax that already tasted Elven blood. Also inside was her Dragonscale armor set, as well as Riikkrinejun (Gale Sun King), and Dragonbone Arrows. "Make sure that gets into the Embassy."

"All right. I've gotta go. I'll find you at the party." Malborn said, leaving.

Talis left as well. She meet up with Delphene, and changed into her party attire. Just as she was about to hand over the rest of her equipment, she heard a dragon roar. Talis looked up and saw one flying over them, close to Solitude's gates. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Delphene tossed Dovkaalkrine back to her as Talis charged at it.

(True Story. Only difference is I only had a Pickaxe and a Woodcutter's Axe.)

The Thalmor Embassy…

Now with another Dragon Soul, Talis arrived in what she considered the heart of enemy territory, even more so than Solitude. When she walked up, a Thalmor guard greeted her. "Welcome to the Thalmor Embassy. Your invitation, please."

Talis handed it over to her. "Tildlka Summer-Dawn." She said.

The guard examined it and gave it back. "Very good. Go on in." The guard said.

Talis entered. She saw Malborn, but first she came face to face with the one she considered Skyrim's greatest enemy. "Welcome. I am Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim." The Thalmor Bitch introduced herself. "And you are?"

"My name is Tildlka Summer-Dawn." Talis said.

"Ah. Yes, I remember seeing your name on the guest list. Tell me, what brings you to Skyrim?" Elenwen asked.

"You mean other than the fact it's my home?" Talis answered. Elenwen gave a force laugh. She saw Malborn trying to get Elenwen's attention. "Madame, I believe your barkeeper is trying to get your attention." Talis hated the fact she had to act polite to her father's killer.

Elenwen turned to Malborn. "What is it Malborn?"

"Pardon me, but we're ran out of Alto Wine. Do I have your permission to uncork the Arenthia red…"

"Of course. I've told you before not to bother me with such triffles." Elenwen snapped. She turned back to Talis. "My apologies… have we met before Tildlka?"

"No. We have not." Talis quickly said.

"I see. Please, enjoy yourself." Elenwen said, attending to her other guests.

Talis looked around at the people who were there: A Redguard named Razelan was trying to get a drink from Brelas, a Breton servant. Another guest Talis knew about was Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone, the Jarl of Hjaalmarch, who supported Elisif and the Imperials. Then there was Erkur, a thane of Solitude to Jarl Elisif. He was flirting with Brelas, who wanted nothing to do with him. She noticed another Thalmor agent, Ondolemer, who was rumored to be in charge of rooting out Talos worship in Markarth. There was also a complete stranger in the corner, dressed in Elven armor, but he wasn't an Altmer. Talis then bumped into Maven Black-Briar, the true ruler of Riften and the one who sent the Dark Brotherhood after her. "I don't know you, and I know everyone worth knowing in Skyrim."

'_Wait. She sent someone after me without even knowing what I look like?' _Talis thought to herself. _'She's supposed to be one of the smartest people in Riften?' _Talis cleared her throat. "I'm actually just your average body-guard, for Razelan over there." She heard his name before she first walked in. "I may not look it, but I can best Orc Chiefs in fist fights." That wasn't a lie. During her time gathering Dragon Shouts, she once was allowed into an Orc stronghold after getting the Forgemaster's Fingers for them. She challenged the Chief to a fist fight, and won. Maven just gave her a sour look or a normal look in Maven's case, and left her. Talis heard the doors open.

"Ah, Jarl Elisif, General Tulius, and Legate Rikke. So glad you could join us." Elenwen said.

Talis' eyes glanced toward the new guests. Out of the three of them, only General Tulius saw her at Helgen. But, remembering what Galmar said, Rikke also knew her father. _'Fuck, this is not good. What should I do?'_ Talis thought.

"Pardon me." Talis heard. She jumped at bit, seeing it was Jarl Elisif talking to her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, um…"

"Tildka Summer-Dawn. I'm a new member of the Companions." It wasn't a total lie. "I'm sorry for your loss." While like most Stormcloaks, she had little love for a weak ruler like Torygg, she also felt sorry for Elisif's loss of her husband. She knew what it was like for death to separate spouses, like her parents.

"Your words are kind and true. Thank you." The young Jarl said. As she walked away, Rikke approached her.

"Pardon me miss, but have we met before?" Rikke asked. "You're not a Legion member; I recognize all of their faces."

'_Right! She fought alongside Papa in the Great War! Why wouldn't you invite a war buddy to your wedding?' _Talis thought. She didn't inherit her father's red hair and brown eyes. Her looks she got from her mother.

Rikka took a good look at Talis. "Now I know. You look just like Roste Winter-Blood. You…you're her daughter."

Talis heard the clanking of steel. "Hold on. Did I hear you right? You said something about a daughter of Winter-Blood?" General Tullius said as he approached them.

Many of the guests turned when they heard that. "Winter-Blood? Why does that name sound familiar?" Elenwen wondered aloud.

The stranger in the corner stepped forward, throwing a few smoke bombs, blocking everyone's vision. He grabbed Talis' hand. "Follow me." They ran past everyone while they were blinded, taking Malborn with them. They reached the room where Talis' equipment was. She noticed some of the things weren't hers.

"Are these yours?" She asked. She noticed the crest of the fabled Nightingales on it. "You…You're a Nightingale?! They exist?!"

"To answer all of your questions, yes." He took it, turned, and changed armor as Talis did. She took out Wuuthrad as he drew his Nightingale Blade. He was a Bosmer, with neck length brown hair tied in small braids and hazel eyes. "Dirgorn Duskdale, Nightingale of Lady Nocturnal at your service, Talis Winter-Blood."

"How do you know my name?" Talis asked. General Tullius didn't give away her full name.

"Well, if I'm a Nightingale, what does that also mean?" The Bosmer asked.

Talis though for a moment. "You're a member of the Thieves Guild."

Dirgorn nodded. "Information gathering is one of our specialties. As for why I'm here, one of my comrades was captured. I'm here to get him back. Since you've been found out, you'll need some help."

"Ok." Talis looked at Malborn. "Malborn, it'll probably be dangerous to go back now. Perhaps you should come with us." She handed him Riikkrinejun. "I'm assuming you can shoot?"

"Yeah." Malborn said, taking the bow. "Let's go."

They ran through the Embassy, Talis decapitating enemies with Wuuthrad, Dirgorn stabbing them through, and Malborn showing some skill with the bow. They reached Elenwen's office. Talis saw the files she needed; One on Delphene, one on the dragons, one on a man on Esbern, and the last one particularly caught her attention. One on Ulfric. She took it and read it: Not only did they trick Ulfric into thinking his information they got form torture help them take the Imperial city when it fell long before he was broken, but they were using Ulfric as a sleeping agent to weaken the Empire, wanting to drag out the war as long as possible. However, the file also said that a quick Stormcloak victory would be unfavorable for their preparations for the Second Great War. "Jarl Ulfric needs to see this."

When they reached the Torture room, Malborn shoot the torturer. He handed the Bow back to Talis. "I think that's the last of them down here."

Dirgorn ran up to the man being held there. "Etienne! Wake up!" He began to unlock the shackles.

The Breton thief looked at Dirgorn. "B…Boss? Is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me." Dirgorn answered. He took his guild member's arm and placed it around his shoulder. "Over there. That's our way out." Dirgorn pointed to a trap door.

Once they reached the outdoors, Etienne was able to walk normally again. Dirgorn turned to Malborn and Talis. "Thanks for your help. " He turned to his kin. "Well kinsman, where are you going?"

"I'll go to Windhelm for now. After that, I'm heading for Morrowind."

"I'm going to Windhelm too." Talis said. She held up the Thalmor's file on Ulfirc. "There is something Jarl Ulfric needs to see."

The Palace of the Kings…

Ulfric was holding the Thalmor's file on himself. "Damn Elenwen to every plane of Oblivion!" He threw the book into the fireplace. "First they trick me, than they use me for their own end." He slammed his fist onto a table, full of anger at Elenwen, and self loathing.

Tymvir, Talis, and Galmar all stood around him. Tymvir knelt next to him. "Father, we can't turn back now." The eyes of father and son met, one with guilt, the other with newfound purpose. "It's like the damned book said; a swift Stormcloak victory in this war would be unfavorable. So let's make that nightmare come true."

"Tymvir's right." Talis said. She then knelt on Ulfric's other side. "The Stormcloaks still stand behind you, ready to face the Empire and the Thalmor. Now, we have another reason to crush them."

Ulfric got up, and walked to a map of Skyrim. "Galmar. I need you to make a change in plans for Haafingar. Before we take Solitude, we're going to attack the Thalmor Embassy." He glanced toward Talis. "We're going to find Elenwen and kill her."

"I'll start making plans immediately." Galmar said.

Ulfric turned to Talis and his son. "I need the two of you at Falkreath. This has just become a game of time. Like you said Tymvir, time is of the essence."

"Of course Father." Tymvir said.

"But before we go, there is one last thing you need to see." Talis took out Status' letter. She handed it to Ulfric. "The reason my father was murdered. It was because he knew about a warrior that the Elder Scrolls said would be the downfall of the Dominion."

"Who?" Ulfric asked.

Talis was silent for a moment, waiting for him to open the letter. "Me."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Meetings

Talis, once again clothed in her Stormcloak Armor, drew Dovkaalkrine from the body of the Imperial Fort Commander of Fort Neugrad. Among the Stormcloaks that took the fort were Ralof, now a Captain, some scouts, and prisoners they freed. "The fort is ours."

"So it is." Ralof said. "We need to inform Jarl Ulfric. Get over to Windhelm." Talis nodded, walking to the exit of the fort.

Palace of the Kings, Windhelm…

Talis entered the war room. "Jarl Ulfric, Falkreath is ours." She called out to him. She then noticed that he was reading a letter. Standing next to him was an Imperial soldier, the one form Helgen. "Hadvar? Why are you here?" She looked over at the Stormcloak's leader. "Ulfric?"

Ulfric placed the letter on the table. "That was a letter from Legate Rikke." He turned to Hadvar. "Tell the Legate I'll be there."

"Very well." Hadvar said. He turned and left. Talis could tell from the look on his face, he didn't want to be there and he was uncomfortable.

Talis walked up to Ulfric. "What was that about?" Ulfric handed her the letter. Talis took it and read it. "_I need to talk to you. Meet me at the place it all began at. Come either alone or only with Talis Winter-Blood .Your old friend and enemy, Rikke._" She looked back at Ulfric. "What is this, a cliché love letter from the opposition?"

Ulfric chuckled. "No. According to Hadvar, Rikke wants to talk to us. It was something involving you."

"I met her when I sneaked into the Thalmor Embassy." Talis said. "Where is this place it all began at?"

"The Shrine of Talos at White River Valley. That was where the Legion members of Skyrim first met before heading to Cyrodill during the Great War, asking him to guide our blades to victory." Ulfric said. "You know of its importance not only to the Nords, but to you personally."

"I know. It was where the Thalmor captured my father." Talis said. "So, do you want me to tag along, or are you going alone?"

"Since what she wants to talk about involves you, I think you should come along." Ulfric said.

"Alright. So, when do we leave?" Talis asked.

"Now." Ulfric said.

White River Valley…

Talis and Ulfric approached the Shrine of Talos, walking by a dead Saber Cat. Talis also noticed the corpses of two Thalmor soldiers close to the shrine, Rikke kneeling in front of it. Close to her was a warhorse.

"You've finally made it." Rikke said.

Talis looked around at the corpses. "Are you gonna pin this on us? Since they were Thalmor soldiers, we won't mind." She said.

Ulfric stepped forward. "Hadvar said you wanted to talk about her. So, what is it?"

Rikke stood up. "Elenwen was speaking with us about what happened back at the Embassy." She turned to Talis. "By the way, I didn't mean to expose you to Elenwen."

"Don't mention it." Talis said. "My only regret is that I didn't have a chance to kill her."

"Well, Elisif brought up something that until then slipped our notice; Talis is Dragonborn. The Dragonblood gives her a claim to the Ruby Throne, like Martin Septim." Rikke said. "Surely that has crossed your mind by now."

"It has. But Talis has never brought it up." Ulfric said. He looked over to the Dragonborn in question. "Well Talis: what is your opinion on this?"

"You mean if I want to become Empress or not?" Talis asked. Both Ulfric and Rikke nodded. "Forget it." She stretched out her arm, gesturing to the wilderness. "Skyrim is my home, not Cyrodiil."

"There you have it." Ulfric said. "She wants nothing to do with the Empire. Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Actually, there is one more thing: When Elisif brought Talis' possible claim up, I could tell there was something Elenwen wasn't telling us." Rikke said.

"You're right." Talis said. She took out her father's letter and handed it to Rikke. "Read this. This is why my father was killed."

Rikke took the letter and read it. She looked at Talis. "He knew…that his daughter was the Dragonborn?" Talis nodded. "And that apparently, you're the key to defeating the Thalmor."

"They wanted to find Talis and kill her." Ulfric said. "He chose death to protect the future of Tamriel, and more importantly to him, his daughter."

Rikke stood there. She turned to her old war comrade. "Ulfric, this doesn't change my stance on Skyrim's need of the Empire." She said.

"I figured. As an old war friend, I can only give you this advice: Try to survive this war." Ulfric said. "Though if we do meet on the battlefield, I won't hold back."

"And neither shall I." Rikke said. She walked to her horse and climbed onto her. Rikke road off in the direction of Morthal.

Talis looked at Ulfric. "So, what do we do now?"

"We continue our fight against the Empire." The Stormcloak said. "Out of curiosity, how much money do you have?"

Talis did some calculations in her head. Form all the adventuring while gathering Dragon Shouts and Souls; she amassed quite the personal fortune. "I'd suspect somewhere close to 200,000 Septims. Why?"

"I'd like to allow you to purchase property inside of Windhelm, if you're interested." Ulfric said. "The total cost would come to 21,000 Septims."

"Hmmm. It would be nice to have somewhere to lay down my head in-between missions. All right." Talis said. "On my way back, I'll stop by Whiterun to get the money."

"Then I'll have Jorleif, my Steward, sort everything out." Ulfric said. "In the meantime, get to our camp in the Reach."

"Markarth, huh. In a way, this is a return to the rebellion's roots." Talis said, referring to the moment in Skyrim history known as the Markarth incident. "The next time I'm in Windhelm, I'll rest in my new home, and Markarth will be the Stromcloaks."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Liberation of the Reach

Talis entered the city of Markarth, now dressed in her Scaled Armor she made during her time with the Companions. '_Both my Dragonscale and Stormcloak Armors will draw too much attention.' _She thought to herself. It was midday, and the market was busy. She noticed a Breton draw a dagger and creeping towards a Nord Woman. Talis acted fast. "Watch out!" Talis called, drawing Dovkaalkrine. Talis plunged the blade through the assailant as the other Nordic woman turned to see her attacker fall. "Why are you attacking her?"

"I die for my people…" The Breton, Weylin, said. He gave out one cough of blood before passing on. Talis took a key off of him, guessing it was to his home.

A Markarth guard approached everyone in the square. "We'll handle things from here. Move along, outsider."

'_Asshole._' Talis thought. She saw the Nord she just saved walking towards her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. You saved my life. Thank you. My name is Margret." The Nord introduced herself.

"Roste." Talis gave her mother's name. Margret handed Talis a necklace, but Talis held up her hand. "Keep it. I've got something better." She placed her hands on her Amulet of Talos.

Margret closed in on her. "Hide that. There's a Thalmor named Ondolemar who's extremely dedicated to his job." She turned back towards the Silver-Blood Inn. While they supported the Stormcloaks, Talis didn't have a very high opinion of them. She considered them the Battle-Borns of Markarth, but still held them in higher regard then the Black-Briars of Riften.

Talis then noticed something slid into her belt. She took out the note. "Meet me at the Shrine of Talos." She read. Talis once came here before, and helped out the members of the Temple of Dibella. She was even given a blessing from them. She entered the Shrine. Inside was another Breton. "Are you the one who slipped me that note?"

"Yes I am. I'm sorry to drag you into Markarth's problems. My name is Eltrys, and I need your help. You see, the Forsworn have been attacking the people of Markarth and the guards do nothing! Something must be done!" The Breton said.

A few hours later…

Talis exited the secret passage of Cidhna Mine, after slaying Madanach and his Forsworn members, nearly dying due to her wrongful imprisonment and stripping of her equipment. Were it not for her shouts, Talis would be dead. Thonar Silver-Blood and a few city guards stood were there waiting. "I killed your madman."

"Thank you. You've done the city of Markarth a great deed." He snapped his fingers and a guard approached her with her belongings. "Here is your equipment that was taken from you. Your name has also been cleared."

"And Eltrys?" Talis asked. After gathering information about the Forsworn inside the city, Talis came upon three guards trying to kill Eltrys. She promised to go quietly if Eltrys wasn't killed. They agreed.

"Well, he was just put into the mine. I'll order his release." Thornar said. "I must go. I've got to fill my mine with prisoners."

"May I give you some advice?" Talis asked. The Silver-Blood turned back to her. "Next time you decide to put a leader of a bunch of psychopaths in prison and let him lead his forces from the shadows, don't!" She walked to the Silver-Blood Inn, changing into her armor. She sat down and ordered Nord Mead. "According to Galmar, I'm supposed to find evidence of breaking the White-Gold Concordat with the Jarl's Uncle. But how?" Talis asked herself, taking a drink.

"I believe I can help you with that." A familiar voice said. Talis turned and saw a familiar Bosmer sit next to her.

"Dirgion! What are you doing here?" Talis asked.

"Work. Who do you think was the one who gave Galmar that tip?" Dirgion said. He grabbed a bottle of Alto Wine and began to drink. "Raerek, Jarl Igmund's steward and uncle, keeps an Amulet of Talos in his bedchamber and it's inscribed with his name."

Talis had very mixed feelings about this. She didn't want to blow a Talos worshiper's cover, but she felt like he wasn't making the right choice. "So, how can I get it?"

"You don't need to." Dirgion said, holding the Amulet up. He handed it to Talis. "There is just one little thing I'd like you to do for me. After you've blackmailed Raerek, I want you to kill Ondolemar."

"The Thalmor agent?" Talis asked. Dirgion nodded. "Why do you want him dead? I thought you don't worship Talos or the Nine Divines."

"I don't." Dirgion responded. "But we do have something in common: We've both lost family to the Thalmor."

Talis took the Amulet. "Done." She said.

Understone Keep…

"Right past Broken Tower Redoubt. That's where the Silver Ore shipment is?" Talis asked Raerek.

"Yes. Now, please, leave us." The steward, under threat of being exposed, begged.

Talis tossed him the Amulet. "If it's any consolation, I'm sorry for what's about to happen." Talis exited the room and walked right by the Thalmor. She made sure her Amulet of Talos was in plain sight.

"Hold on! You! Stop right where you are!" Ondolemar said. He and his Thalmor soldiers approached Talis. "Worship of Talos is forbidden. Come quietly, and I'll show mercy and only order a minor flaying."

Talis took Dovkaalkrine off of her back. "For the Sons and Daughters of Skyrim!" She yelled as once again demonstrated her particular talent for decapitation.

"Stormcloak!" One of the Thalmor soldiers said. Talis quickly dealt with the two of them.

She noticed Markarth guards closing in on her. "_**FEIM ZN GRON!**_" Talis used the Become Ethereal Shout. She ran past the Markarth guards shooting at her. Talis ran into Margret, who she learned was an Imperial spy. She drew her dagger.

"Stop right there, Stormcloak!" Margret poised, ready for battle.

"Do we really have to do this?." Talis asked. "After all, I did save your life. It would be a shame to have to take it."

Margret was silent as the guards began to run towards them. She sheathed her dagger. "I'm probably going to regret this later." She stepped aside.

Talis ran out the gate. She kept running, until she was sure she lost the guardsman.

With the guards…

The guards were panting due to them becoming exhausted trying to keep up. "I don't get it. How can she keep running? I'm out of breath."

Stormcloak Reach Camp…

Talis was given a warm welcome when she entered the camp. "We heard about Ondolemar: Excellent work." One of the soldiers said.

Talis smiled at them as she entered the main tent. "Galmar, it seems there's a large shipment of silver heading to Solitude as we speak. One of its scheduled stops isn't too far from here."

"Hmm. A golden opportunity presents itself. All right: Where is it?" Galmar asked. Talis pointed to the spot on the map. "Tymvir was taking some men and heading there. Meet up and raid the caravan."

With the scouts…

"Tymvir, Ralof!" Talis called out as she meets up with them. She shook their hands. She glanced at Tymvir. "So, they have you back on the field?"

"Aye." Tymvir said. "Father decided I had to get back into battle. What's Galmar's orders?"

"Did you see a caravan come by here?" Talis asked.

"Yes. We've been following it for about a day." Ralof said. "But we can't tell what's in it."

"Silver and weapons." Talis answered. "Raerek, steward of Markarth told me."

"We do need more weaponry, and we could deal quite the blow to the Imperial's funds." Tymvir stated. They heard a crash. They all turned to the source of the sound, trying to keep hidden. Tymvir turned to a Bosmer. "What happened?" Talis deduced that the Bosmer lost his family to the Thalmor, and that's why he joined up.

"The coach had an accident, a broken wheel most likely." The elf said.

"Well that's lucky for us. This is our chance." Talis said. She drew Riikkrinejun and sneaked by with her fellow Stormcloaks. Talis shot down the sentry and lead the attack, drawing Dovkaalkrine. The Imperials were slaughtered.

"Excellent. Talis, you and Tymvir go back and report to Galmar. I'll stay here and guard the goods. Tell them to send a new wagon. This one is damaged beyond repair." Ralof said.

Fort Sungard…

Galmar gave them orders to attack Fort Sungard. With the Imperial shipment in their hands, the Liberation of the Reach was almost complete. Talis and Tymvir met up with their shield-siblings preparing for the attack. Once they reported in, Talis lead the attack. One of the sentries saw them and blew the horn, signing a Stormcloak attack. It took nearly a rain filled day, but the last one standing there was a Breton, Legate Emmanuel Admand. Talis pointed the edge of Dovkaalkrine towards him, he responded with his Imperial sword.

"Even the sharpest of Nordic steel cannot pierce the armor of the Empire!" The Legate shouted as he charged.

"Good thing Dovkaalkrine isn't made of steel than." Talis charged on into Emmanuel, and thrust it through him. "It's made of an even greater material: Dragonbone." She withdrew her blade from Emmanuel. She took out a cloth and wiped the blood off of her finest creation. "I'm going to Windhelm to tell Ulfric the Reach is ours." The Stormcloaks began to cheer.

At the Palace of the Kings…

"Now that the Empire is driven out of the Reach, we can stop the raping of her silver mines. That silver belongs in Skyrim." Ulfric said, sitting of Ysgramor's throne. "Well done, Snow-Hammer." Ulfric gave her a new nickname. "You show great passion in battle and compassion for those you fight for. You are truly irreplaceable to our cause."

"I still don't like the idea of the Silver-Bloods as Jarl of the Reach." Talis said. "So, about that house…"

"Hold on. There is something about that I have to tell you first. It isn't pretty." Ulfric said.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Liberation of Hjaalmarch

After moving into her new home, after discovering it was used by some street killer as a hideout, Talis made her way to the Stormcloak encampment in Hjaalmarch. This was another area of Skyrim Talis would rather stay away from, due to her spider phobia. When she entered the camp, she saw a familiar face tending to the wounded. Instead of college robes, she was now dressed in Stormcloak armor.

"Jullbelle? Jullbelle Frenrose?" Talis called out. The Breaton turned her head to the Nordic lass.

"Talis!" She got up and embraced her. "It's been a while."

"What are you doing here?" Talis asked.

"I volunteered to be a healer for the Stormcloaks. More healers are one advantage the Imperials have over us." Jullbelle said. "I actually convinced some friends to help me out on this." She pointed toward a group of fellow students from the college.

"How did you convince the teachers?" Talis asked.

"Oh, if the Arch mage wants to join the fight for Skyrim, the teachers obey. Anyway, you should talk to Galmar. He's in the tent waiting for you." Jullbelle said.

Talis did as she was bided and entered the tent. Galmar and Tymvir were standing over a map. "Reporting in Galmar. What's on the plate today?"

"We need you to deliver some false orders to the Imperial Legate in Morthal. But first, we need some orders. Check the Inns at Roarikstead and Dragonbridge. They're frequent stops for Imperial couriers."

"Gotcha. Well, I'm off to steal some letters. Be back in a while." Talis said.

Outside of Dragonbridge…

Talis stood on the end of the bridge on the far side of town, away from prying eyes. As she saw the Courier, coincidently female as well, approach, Talis ran to intercept her. She pointed Dovkaalkrine at the Courier. "The documents or your life; your choice."

The Courier drew her sword. "For the glory of…" Talis rushed her, Dovkaalkrine's blade closing in on her neck. "Oh fuck me." The head flew off, over the bridged and into the ravine below. She searched for the documents and stripped the body of the armor. She then threw the Courier's headless body over the bridge, and made herself scarce before anyone could hear the splash.

Back at the camp…

Tymvir and Galmar were sitting outside the tent, waiting for Talis to finish changing. "What a coincidence that the Courier was female." Glamar said.

"Yeah." Tymvir said, glancing behind him, getting a look at Talis' silhouette. The shadows left nothing to the imagination. "W…wow."

"Watch yourself lad. If Talis caught you, Ulfric's son or not, I don't think you'll like the outcome." Galmar said with a bit of a laugh.

Talis came out; dressed like many she has killed. "So, how do I look?" She asked.

"Good. You should pass for an Imperial soldier." Galmar said as he handed her the forged documents.

Talis turned to Tymvir and walked up to him. "Enjoy the show?" She asked. Tymvir's face suddenly matched Jullbelle's hair color. Talis giggled a bit. "That's fine. But if you do try to peek on me…" her tone was more serious.

"I would never!" Tymvir said.

"I know." Talis said, back to her normal tone. She sighed. "I better get going. Hopefully this is enough to fool them." She handed him her Stormcloak uniform. "Hold onto this for me?" She asked.

Morthal…

Talis entered the town of Morthal, one of the smallest holds in Skyrim. She entered the longhouse and avoided Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone, who would recognize her form the Thalmor Embassy. She walked into the room where the Imperial Legate, Taurinus Duilis, was standing, over a map of Skyrim.

"First Whiterun, then Falkreath, now Markarth." The Legate said. "If we lose Morthal, then the war will be all but decided." He noticed Talis standing in the doorway. "Oh. Come in soldier. I didn't see you…uh…."

"Hestte Grey-Spring sir, of Dragonbridge." Talis said. She took out the forged documents. "Here are the documents detailing the Stormcloak's movements, and a request for aid from Fort Snowhawk."

The Legate took the documents. "Excellent. They're on their way. Thank you soldier. Relax and have a drink." As Talis left, she heard him talking. "What a bad time for the Emperor himself to be here."

'_Titus Mede II is in Skyrim?_' Talis thought.

At the Stormcloak camp…

After changing back into her uniform, she stood around the map with Galmar and Tymvir, Talis standing next to the later. "I have to admit, he has guts if he's willing to come here after his cousin's murder." Tymvir said. "What should we do?"

"Leave him for now." Galmar said. "You and Talis need to get to Fort Snowhawk before the Imperials catch on that the documents she gave them were faked."

Fort Snowhawk…

The Imperials stared on in shock as the Stromcloaks, Talis and Tymvir leading the charge approached the fort. An Imperial sounded the horn for a Stormcloak attack. They charged as Talis and Tymvir drew their weapons and countered. Talis slashed a few of them, catching some of the Imperials on fire. Taurinus exited the fort, coming face to face with Talis.

"So I'll take it you're not an Imperial soldier?" Taurinus asked.

"Nope." Talis said.

"So we have to duel now."

"That's how this usually works." Talis responded.

Taurinus drew his sword. "Very well." He took a deep breath. "For the glory of the Empire!"

"_**YOL TOOR!**_" Talis shouted. Taurinus was covered in flames, as Talis charged forward with her Greatsword drawn. She slashed diagonally twice, first left to right, than right to left. Taurinus fell to the ground, burning from Dovkaalkrine's fire damage and firey soul trap enchantment. Talis turned to the Stormcloaks.

"With this, the last hold we need to take before our march on Solitude is ours." Tymvir said. He turned back to Talis. "Galmar and I will make camp near Dragonbirdge. Go back to Windhelm and tell Father." Like the first time they met, Tymvir took Talis' hand and kissed it. "Till the next time battle brings us together." He left with a few of their fellow Stormcloaks.

At the Palace of Kings…

"Good. With Hjaalmarch under our control, the war is almost over." Ulfric said. "I now count you among my kin, as Stratus would have wanted me to. Talis, I now call you Stormblade. The love of the land and its people flows from your heart, even as death from her enemies flows from your hands."

"So now we march on Solitude." Talis said.

"Not quite." Ulfric said. Talis looked at him in surprise. "Remember what I said to Galmar? We will attack the Thalmor Embassy before we take Solitude. We still have a bit of personal business to take care of." Ulfric stood up. "Come with me. I want to show you something." Talis followed Ulfric into the war room. In it was a mannequin, wearing Talis' armor.

"That's my armor. How'd you get it?" Talis asked.

"Your door was unlocked." Ulfric said. "I was going to give you Officer Armor, but Tymvir suggested that you not only wear your Dragonscale armor, but with this." Ulfric snapped his fingers and Jorleif brought forth a midnight blue cloak, with an ash black dragon outlined in silver on it, and trimmed in Stormcloak blue, same as the dragon's eye. "This was Tymvir's idea." The men exited the room.

A few moments later, Talis walked out of the war room, now in her Dragonscale Armor and cloak. "To the Thalmor Embassy."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Return to the Embassy

Talis was in her home in Windhelm, using the enchanting table. She placed a Nordic sword on it, and cast a Chaos Damage and Soul Trap enchantment. The blade glowed and then ceased. She took the blade and left her home.

Haafingar Stormcloak Camp…

Talis walked into the camp, looking for the one she made the sword for. She looked into the tent and saw Ulfric, Tymvir, and Galmar around the map, detailing their pending attacks. Talis walked into the tent. "Ah Talis. You're just in time." Ulfric said. "We're beginning our attacks on both Fort Hraggstad and the Thalmor Embassy."

"Good. Which one am I with?" Talis asked.

"You have to ask?" Tymvir said. "I'm taking a force and attack Fort Hraggstad, while you and Father raid the Thalmor Embassy."

"Oh. Ok." Talis said. She was holding the sword behind her. "Uh, Tymvir, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Tymvir walked away from the table and to her. He followed Talis outside the tent. "I see you're wearing the cloak I had made for you."

"It's nice." Talis said with a smile on her face. She took her arm from behind her back and showed him the Nordic Sword she made. "This is for you." Talis handed the sword to Tymvir.

Tymvir took the sword and gave it a few swings. "This is a fine blade indeed. Does it have a name?"

Talis nodded. "It's called Kodaavhun (Bear Hero)." Talis said. "Do you like it?"

Tymvir looked at her. "I do. Thank you."

Talis began to turn red. "You're welcome." Talis said.

Ulfric came out of the tent. "It's time Talis. It's time to finally avenge Stratus." Ulfric said.

Before Talis left with Ulfric, she walked back to Tymvir. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck at Fort Hraggstad." She left with Ulfric.

The Thalmor Embassy…

Talis and Ulfric, along with the best of the Stormcloaks, stood outside of the embassy. "Elenwen! Elenwen, come out!" Talis yelled.

The doors to the Embassy opened. Out walked Elenwen, 1st ambassador to the Thalmor's Skyrim branch. "Well, well, Talis Winter-Blood and Ulfric Stormcloak. Since you're here, I'm assuming that you know about our trick." She said to Ulfric.

Ulfric tightened the grip on his axe. "Thalmor bitch." He said.

She then looked at Talis. "If only I knew who you really were at my party. That way, you'd be back in Alinor and at our mercy."

Talis pointed Dovkaalkrine at her enemies. "The Sons and Daughters of Skyrim have made it clear that we are willing to die for our homeland. Tell me Thalmor, are you willing to die for her?" The soldiers drew their elven and glass swords while the sorcerers readied their magic. "So be it." As she charged forward to the closed gate, Talis shoved a key into the keyhole.

"Where did she get the key?" Elenwen yelled.

"A friend gave it to me." She said before pushing the gate open. Ulfric and the other Stormcloaks charged in. Some of the Thalmor sorcerers began to use magic, Talis looked toward them. "_**FUS RO DAH!**_" She shouted, sending many of them back.

Thalmor charged toward Ulfric. "Last time, I was bounded by the Greybeard's teachings. But now, I won't hold back." Ulfric took a deep breath. "_**FUS RO DAH!**_" He shouted. Many of them flew back, as Ulfric and other took advantage of this and stabbed them.

Talis withdrew Dovkaalkrine from another Thalmor soldier. She saw Elenwen, looking upon her in disgust. "Insolent little creature." She cast Summon Demora Lord. He rose and took his fighting stance, wielding his Deadric Greatsword.

"Tch. You're too much of a coward to fight me yourself? Fine." Talis stood her ground against a Demora. The blades clashed against each other, the flame enchantments from both causing the snow in the area surrounding them to melt. Talis could feel the raw power of Oblivion surging through this monster. '_I only have to survive for a minute, and then it will disappear.' _Talis thought to herself. They kept exchanging blows, damaging each other. As it was about to perform a powerful strike, Talis saw her chance. "Fuck it, I don't need a minute." She breathed in. "_**ZUN HAAL VIIK!**_" The shout knocked the Deadric Greatsword out of the Demora's hands. Talis than slashed his legs, causing him to fall to his knees, and plunged the blade through his face. The Demora disappeared.

Elenwen turned to leave, but as she was about to open the door, Ulfric's War Axe was imbedded into it, centimeters away from her face. Elenwen turned to see the Stormcloaks surrounding her. Ulfric walked before her. He took his War Axe. "Take her." The Stormcloaks took her and forced her down. He looked over at Talis. "Talis, do you want the honor?"

Talis, breathing heavily, stood up, taking Dovkaalkrine. Her eyes met up with Elenwen's. She held Dovkaalkrine above Elenwen's neck. "This is for my father. When the rest of you come, or should we go to them, I'll send them your regards." She brought the sword down and took the Thalmor Ambassador's head.

"Good. It's done." Ulfric said. He turned to the Stormcloaks. "We're going back to the camp. At dawn tomorrow, we take Solitude!" The Stormcloaks cheered. He turned to Talis. "Come. We must gather our full strength before we march for Solitude."

Haafingar Stormcloak Camp…

Talis, Ulfric, and Galmar all stood around the war table. Tymvir entered into the tent. "Father! Fort Hraggstad is under our control."

"Good. Once our full force is assembled, we'll take Solitude and end this war." Ulfric said.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Battle for Solitude

Talis was in a tent with Tymvir for the night. The wind of Skyrim began to blow, the cold being let in. Talis was shivering underneath the pelts, only in her trousers and underclothes. As the night went on, Talis felt something warm. She had awoken to see another set of pelts on top. She looked around and saw Tymvir now pelt less in the cold night. Like herself, he was only dressed in his trousers. She walked over to his bedroll with the pelts, lay next to him, and covered the both of them. "Thank you."

As the sun began to rise, Talis felt the body next to her move. Talis turned her body toward the awakening Stormcloak. Her black eyes crossed with his brown eyes. At first he looked unmoved, but then surprised. Talis smiled at his look. "Good morning."

"Talis? Why are you next to me?" Tymvir asked.

Talis held up the pelts. "I couldn't let you freeze after this." She smiled. "So, I decided to try and share our body heat." She began to blush.

"Uh, thank you." Tymvir said. He pulled down the pelts they were covered in. They both began to sit up. "So, this should be the final battle in this war."

"If we're lucky." Talis said.

The tent's opening was opened. Ulfric and Galmar stood there. "Talis, Tymvir! We'll be marching…" The two looked upon the half naked Nords. "Well, Tymvir, I'm sure your mother would've wanted you to be married first…"

"This isn't what it looks like!" Talis said, her face turning red.

Ulfric let out a laugh. "We're moving out soon. Just make sure you're…properly dressed." He said as he and Galmar laughed.

Talis stood up and walked back to her area where her armor, Dovkaalkrine, and Riikkrinejun were resting. She began to put her armor back on. She looked back at Tymvir. "You ready?"

Tymvir was placing the cloak around his shoulders. "I am."

The front of Solitude…

"This is it men! It's time to make this city ours! We come to this moment carried by the sacrifices and the courage of our fellows, those who have fallen, and those still bearing the shields to our right. On this day, our enemy will witness the fullness of our determination, the true depth of our anger and the exhalted righteousness of our cause. The gods are watching! The spirits of our ancestors are stirring! And the men under suns yet to dawn will be transformed by what we do here today! Fear neither pain, nor darkness, for Sovngarde awaits those who die with weapons in their hands, and courage in their hearts! We now fight our way to Castle Dour to cut the head off the legion itself! And in that moment, the gods will look down and see Skyrim as she was meant to be. Full of Nords who are mighty, powerful, and free! Ready now! Everyone, with me! For the Sons and Daughters of Skyrim!" The Stormcloaks yelled as Talis, Tymvir, and Jarl Ulfric led the charge into the city.

As they entered the city, Legionaries were waiting for them. They drew their blades and began to fight. The clashing of steel between Imperial Swords and Stormcloak Greatswords and Warhammers could be heard throughout the city. The civilians were waiting in their homes for the fighting to end, at this point, Talis was sure they didn't care who won so long as the war ended. As a large group surrounded Talis and Tymvir, she looked back at him. She took a breath, Tymvir doing the same.

"_**FUS RO DAH!**_" They both shouted. The Imperials were pushed back. They attacked while they had the chance.

As they entered the street outside of Proudspire Manor, Galmar turned to Ralof. "Ralof, take your men and get Elisif." Ralof nodded. He took his men to the Blue Palace.

As they headed to Castle Dour, they encountered more of the Legion. Talis and Tymvir quickly dealt with them. She looked at Tymvir as they stood outside the door. "Here we are." She opened the door.

As they entered into the castle, they saw Rikke running back into the room. Ulfric and Galmar came in behind them. They walked into the room, coming face to face with the commanders of the 4th Legion. "Ulfric, you need to stop." Rikke said.

"Stop what? Taking Skyrim back from those leaving her to rot?" Ulfric said. Talis noticed General Tullius sitting down, behind Rikke.

"You're wrong Ulfric! We need the Empire! Without it, Skyrim will surely fall to the Dominion!" Rikke argued.

"You were there with us that day 30 years ago! The day the Empire signed that treaty was the day the Empire died!" Galmar said. "Now stand aside! We've come for the General!"

"There's no point." Talis said. "He's lost the will to fight." She turned to Rikke. "But you haven't, right Rikke?"

"No." Legate Rikke said, gripping her Nordic Sword.

"Legate Rikke, go. You're free to go." Tymvir said.

"I'm also free to stay and fight for what I believe in." Rikke said, drawing her sword. "Is this what you want? Shield brothers and sisters killing each other? Families are torn apart? This is the Skyrim you want!? That is not the Skyrim I want to live in."

"Rikke, you don't have to do this." Ulfric told his onetime war friend. He took out his War Axe.

"You leave me no choice. Talos preserve us." She attacked Ulfric, him blocking the attack.

Talis and Tymvir looked over as Tullius stood up and drew his Imperial Sword. While elderly, Tullius proved that he wasn't a family name that got him the rank of General. '_Guess you're about to find out how Torygg felt about this._' Talis thought. "_**FUS RO DAH!**_" He was pushed back, on his knees.

"Stop! I yield." General Tullius said.

Rikke was blocking Ulfric's Axe. "General!"

"It's over Rikke." Tullius said. "I don't like to admit it, but it's over."

"More than you think." A voice called out. Everyone turned their attention to the door. Standing there was a man in his 20s. He had short, light brown hair, spiky. His had two colored eyes, the right one black, and the left one was green. He was a slender Imperial, dressed in the attire of the Dark Brotherhood, along with a crimson scarf.

"The armor of the Dark Brotherhood...who are you?" Tymvir asked, pointing his new sword at him.

"Ticedo Menanius, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood and slayer of Emperor Titus Mede II." He bowed to the people gathered in the room.

That last sentence took everyone by surprise. "What did he just say?" Legate Rikke asked.

"Must I repeat myself? I killed Titus Mede." The assassin said. "If it means anything to you, he died with dignity. He didn't beg, make excuses, or try to bribe me. He knew I was coming, and accepted it."

Talis put Dovkaalkrine on her back. "This changes everything." She looked at General Tullius. "If Mede is dead, then you can't stay here."

"Unless Mede has a bastard child somewhere in Cyrodiil, the Empire no longer has an Emperor." Tymvir said. "The Thalmor won't let a golden opportunity like this go to waste." He looked at the General. "What do you say General? The Empire needs you more than Skyrim does."

Talis took a look at Rikke. "Besides, Hammerfell seems to be doing fine without the Empire. Who says we cannot do the same?"

Rikke sheathed her sword. Rikke walked up to Ulfric. "Let me make one thing clear: I'm willing to fight in the defense of Skyrim, but I'm not wearing Stormcloak colors. Now, about…" She said as she was turning to Ticedo, but he was gone, much to everyone's shock. "Where'd he go?" She saw a note pinned onto the table with a dagger in it. She read it. '_Gone to fulfill Mede's last request: To kill the one who ordered his assassination._'

General Tullius stood up. "With the Emperor dead, I need to get back to Cyrodiil. More than likely, without an Emperor, the Elder Council will squabble amongst themselves to name an Emperor." He turned to Ulfric. "I still wanted to see you answer for High King Torygg, but the Empire has bigger problems than you." He looked at Rikke. "There is no one more loyal to her beliefs that you will ever meet. Don't waste her."

"I won't." Ulfric said. He looked on as General Tullius left them. He turned to his Stormcloaks. "Well, this wasn't the ending I was expecting, but without a leader, the Imperials will have no choice but to surrender. The war is over."

A few days later in Windhelm…

"Rikke has taken up the position of Elisif's chief bodyguard, and is willing to work with me to ensure the security of Solitude." Istar Cairn-Breaker, the Stormcloak commander of Haafingar said.

"Good." Ulfric said, sitting on his throne. Talis and Tymvir stood beside him. "So, the two of you are leaving now?" Ulfric asked his son and his fiercest warrior.

" Yeah. Now that the war's over, I have to get back on this dragon situation." Talis said.

"I wish to go with her." Tymvir said. He began to smirk. "After all, someone has to take care of the Frostbite Spiders." Talis cringed in fear. "Is that alright, Father?"

"I have no immediate need for you at the moment son." Ulfric said. "I have a feeling the gods have need of you elsewhere." He left his throne and shook his son's hand. "Go with the gods, and be safe."

The new partners walked out of the Palace of Kings. "So, where do we go now?"

"Riverwood. I need to meet someone there." Talis said.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Sky Heaven Temple and Paarthrunax

Talis and Tymvir walked into the Sleeping Giant Inn. She looked around: nothing has changed, except for one thing. Ralof and Hadvar were sitting down and drinking. Though on opposite sides, they were glad the war was over. They walked into the secret room. Delphene was there, as was another elderly man. He walked up to Talis. "Esbern. I'm another member of the Blades. I study the prophecies of Tamriel."

"Talis Winter-Blood." She shook his hand.

Tymvir took his hand. "Tymvir Stormcloak. According to Talis, you were with the Thieves Guild. How did you get out?"

"A Bosmer named Dirgorn helped me out." Esbern said. He looked at Talis. "He said you know him."

Talis sighed. "So that's another favor I owe him." She looked at Delphene. "What's our next move?"

"Esbern may have found a way to defeat Alduin." Delphene said. "Myself, I'm skeptical."

"Sky Haven Temple does exist." Esbern said. "We need to get the Reach. I'll show you where it is."

Inside Sky Haven Temple…

They stood before Alduin's wall. Esbern was inspecting the wall. "It seems we need some Shout to defeat Alduin." He deduced.

"We need a Shout? Dammit." She turned to Talis. "Please tell me that you already know this shout."

"I've gone exploring in almost every Nordic tomb, and been to every Dragon lair in Skyrim. But I don't know this Shout." Talis said. She looked back at her war partner. "Any ideas Tymvir?"

Tymvir began to examine the wall. "Perhaps the Greybeards know something about this?"

Delphene sighed. "I was hoping to avoid involving them in this, but it seems we have no choice. A good thing you've already been accepted into their cult."

As a student of theirs, Tymvir took that one personally. "Excuse me, but do you have something against them?"

Delphene pointed at Talis. "If they had their way, the Dragonborn wouldn't do anything but sit up on their mountain with them and talk to the sky or whatever they do." She said. "They're so afraid of power that they won't use it."

"Hey, considering the fact most of them will kill you just by opening their mouths, I can see why they chose salutation." Talis said. She turned to Tymvir. "C'mon Tymvir. We're going to High Hrothgar."

As they walked out, Tymvir began to speak to her. "Delphene is beginning to annoy you." He noticed the angry look in Talis' face.

"Oh yeah." She said. "But right now, we need to learn that Shout."

At High Hrothgar…

"What do you mean you don't know the Shout?" Talis yelled. The only thing she learned about this new Shout was its name: Dragonrend. She also learned that Arngeir shared Delphene's distaste for each other.

"Dragonrend has no place in the Way of the Voice." The Greybeard said.

"So how can Talis learn it?" Tymvir asked. "Can no one teach her?"

"Only Paarthrunax, the master of our order, can answer that question, if he so chooses." Arngeir said.

"Where is he?" Talis asked. "How come I haven't met him yet?"

"My father met him once." Tymvir said. "He said he lives in seclusion on the top of the mountain."

"And I was about to ask how you get more secluded than this." Talis said. "Did ever say anything about him?"

"Only that were I ever to meet him, I'm to remain calm. He said Paarthurnax is not what you would expect him to be." Tymvir said.

"But in order to reach him, you must learn a new Shout. Come." Arngeir said. He stood from his chair and escorted them outside into the courtyard. The passage up the mountain was blocked by a gusting wind. "Our last gift, Dragonborn Talis: The Shout, Clear Skies." Arngeir breathed the words '_Sky, Spring, and Summer._'

Talis absorbed the Words of Power. She understood the words. Talis walked up to the gateway. "_**LOK VAH KOOR!**_" Talis shouted. The wind stopped blowing and allowed her and Tymvir to pass. The two of them slew Ice Wraiths as they walked up the rocky passage, using Clear Skies when necessary. When they reached the summit, one thing caught Talis' attention. "Tymvir look, a Word Wall!"

"Wait a moment." Tymvir said as they approached it. "If there's a Word Wall here, doesn't that mean there's a …"

The Nords heard a roar from the top of the mountain. The two looked up and saw a dragon. This dragon seemed different. Some of his horns were broken, his wings were tattered on the end, and his scales seem old and faded. Before the two of them drew their weapons, the dragon landed in front of them.

"_Drem Yol Lok (_Peace, Fire, Sky_)_. Greetings, _wunduniks (_Young ones_). _I am Paarthurnax." The dragon said.

Talis and Tymvir looked at each other in disbelief. "Father was right. You're not what I expected at all." Tymvir said.

"Yes. Your _Bromah_ (Father), Ulfric, met with me once before he left." Paarthurnax said. The elderly dragon turned his head to Talis. "Now, who are you? What brings you to my _strumah_…my mountain?"

"My name is Talis Winter-Blood Master Paarthrunax." She said, with respect. "Since you're the leader of the Greybeards, I believe you know what I am. Though like my friend, I didn't expect you to be a dragon."

"I'm am as my father Akatosh made me. As are you Talis Winter-Blood, Dovahkiin." Paarthrunax said. "Tell me, why do you come here, _volaan (intrude_)? Why do you intrude on my meditation?"

"Oh, sorry about that." Talis apologized. "But I need to learn Dragonrend. Can you please teach me?"

"_Drem_, patience. There are formalities which must be observed at the first meeting between two of the Dov." Paarthrnax told her.

"Wish someone told Mirmulnir and Sahloknir." Talis said.

The elderly dragon crawled toward his Word Wall. Talis saw that for once, the Word Wall was blank. "By tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear my _Thu'um_! Feel it in your bones. Match it if you are Dovahkiin." He turned back to the Wall. "_**YOL TOOR SHUL**_!" He breathed fire onto the wall. The final word for Fire Breath, _Shul, _appeared on the wall. "A gift to you."

Talis absorbed the final word of her personal favorite Shout. "It's complete now." She felt Paarthurnax's knowledge of the word flow into her. She turned to her Master.

"Now, show me what you can do. Great me not as Bron (Nord), but as a Dovah!" The dragon said.

Talis glanced at Tymvir, giving her a do it look, and looked back towards Paarthrunax. She took in a deep breath. "_**YOL TOOR SHUL**_!" She shouted. She felt that she could truly count herself among the dragons. The flames his Paarthrunax, but as a Dragon, he didn't seem that concerned.

The dragon laughed. "Yes! The dragonblood is strong in you. It's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of speech with one of my own kind." Paarthurnax said. "Now, you've come to seek your weapon against Alduin. But first, a question: Why do you want to learn this Shout?"

"Alduin plans on killing us. I rather like living. I'm not going to die yet." Talis said.

"As good a reason as any. Now, what about the next world?" Paarthrunax asked.

"It'll have to take care of itself." Talis said.

"A fair answer." He said. "However, I hate to disappoint you, but like my students, I don't know Dragonrend."

Talis and Tymvir stood there is silence. "WHAT!?"

Paarthrunax explained on why he stayed on the Throat of the World. He spoke of his friends, ancient heroes, how Alduin was sent forward in time, and he was waiting for Alduin's return.

"That was why Alduin attacked Helgen!" Tymvir realized. "He sensed you, the Dragonborn, and wanted kill you!" Tymvir looked at Talis.

Paarthurnax than explained that they needed the Elder Scroll used to send Alduin forward. Then, using the Time Wound, where the scroll was used, to learn Dragonrend. "If I were you, I'd try the College at Winterhold. They should be able to point you in the right direction." Paarthrunax perched upon his Word Wall. "_Lok, Thu'um_."

"Thank you Master Paarthrunax!" Talis yelled as she and Tymvir left.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Dragonrend

At the College of Winterhold…

At the College, Talis and Tymvir met a familiar face. "So, what brings the two of you, known warriors, to the College?" Jullbelle asked as she led them to the Arcanaeum, the College library. Sitting on a chair next to the desk was an Orc.

"Well, don't freak out when I tell you, but we need to find an Elder Scroll." Talis told the Helgen survivor.

"An Elder Scroll?! Why are you looking for one?" Jullbelle asked.

"It's to deal with the dragons." Tymvir said.

"Hmm. Out of all the Holds in Skyrim, Winterhold is probably the most vulnerable to a dragon attack." Jullbelle tuned to the Orc. "Urag, I require some reading material."

"Anything you need Arch Mage. What can I get you?" Urag gro-Shub asked the College's leader.

"I need any books you have on Elder Scrolls." Jullbelle said.

Urag raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need books like that?" He asked.

"My friends need to find one to deal with the dragons tormenting Skyrim." Jullbelle said. "So they need an Elder Scroll."

"All right. It's not much, but I do have two books." Urag gro-Shub stood up and unlocked his bookshelves and took them out. "Here they are. '_Effects of the Elder Scrolls, _and _Ruminations of the Elder Scrolls._' By Justinius Poluhnius and Septimus Signus."

Talis and Tymvir walked up and read them. When Talis read Septimus' book, she had no idea what he was talking about. "So what did he do? Skooma? Sleeping Tree Sap? Balmora Blue?"

"Don't know." Jullbelle said. "He's been long gone since I got here." She turned back to Urag. "Urag, you wouldn't happen to know where this Septimus is?"

"I could give you the area he was last seen at." Urag reached behind the desk and pulled out a map. "Do you know about the Tomb of Ysgramor?"

"Yeah. I've been there." Talis said.

"Go there. Then, go northeast until you see a wooden door covering a hole in an iceberg. He should be there." Urag said.

Jullbelle turned to her friends. "Well, I'll escort you out." She turned back to the Orc. "Thank you Urag." She led the Nords outside. "Good luck with your search."

Septimus Signus' Outpost…

"So let me get this straight: You want us to go into an ancient Dwemer city to go and get this Elder Scroll and use this Lexicon so you can read it without going down further paths of insanity?" Tymvir asked the wizard.

"Precisely." Septimus said.

"Fine." Talis said, putting away the map after marking where to go. As they exited, she whispered to Tymvir. "Do you really think the Heart of Lorkhan is in there?" Septimus thought that door was guarding the ancient treasure.

"I don't know, but I don't want to be anywhere close to this crazy man." Tymvir said.

At the Tower of Mzark…

Talis and Tymvir fought their way through Alftand and Blackreach, full of Falmer, Dwemer Automations, and one or two Frostbite Spiders Tymvir killed as Talis stood back. They entered the Oculory, where the Elder Scroll was kept. After some button pushing, they finally opened the device holding the Scroll. Talis took it. "So after we drop the Lexicon off at Septimus' place, we go back to Paarthrunax." Talis said as they headed to the elevator.

Septimus' outpost…

"Hm. In order to open this door, we need Dwemer blood. But since they're extinct, we need to make a solution out of other mer blood." Septimus said as he read the Lexicon.

"Well that's nice, but we got what we came for." Talis said. "Good luck harvesting the blood." As they exited the room, a large mass of floating tentacles blocked their path. "Ewww."

"I am Hermaeus Mora, guardian of the unseen, and knower of the Unknown." A disembodied voice said.

"A Deaidric Prince. Sorry, but whatever you're selling, I'm not buying." Talis said. "I'm not making deals with Deaidric Princes."

"Yet you accepted Hircine's Beast Blood." The tentacle mass said.

"That's for something that will one day threaten Skyrim. I can get rid of it any time I want. Now stand aside demon!" Talis yelled.

Hermaeus Mora was silent for a moment. "Very Well. But know this; our paths will cross again, as they were meant to." He said as he began to disappear. "I will always be watching you, Dragonborn."

Shivers were sent up Talis' spine. Tymvir walked up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Talis said. "That thing just crepes me out."

At the Throat of the World…

Talis and Tymvir were running up the pathway to where Paarthrunax was. "Master Paarthurnax! We have the Scroll!" Talis said.

"Good, good. Now go, to the Time Wound, and quickly. Alduin will notice before long.

Talis did as she was bided. She stood in the crack of time. Tymvir took a few steps back. Talis opened the Scroll. She saw it all; the ones Paarthurnax called friends, the first duel with Alduin, and his defeat. But most importantly, she learned Dragonrend.

"Talis! It's Alduin! He's here!" Tymvir said. He drew Kodaavhun.

Talis' consciousness returned to her, just in time to see Alduin before her. She took out Dovkaalkrine, and breathed. "_**JOOR ZAH FRUL!**_" She shouted. The Shout hit Alduin, forcing him to the ground.

He was obviously angry. "This accursed _Thu'um_, again!?"

"It is." Talis yelled. She and Tymvir charged at Alduin, and Paarthrunax soared over them. Alduin couldn't use his more powerful Shouts, but could still use Fire Breath. Tymvir grabbed Talis and pushed her behind him, blocking the fire with his Nordic Shield.

"What?!" The dragon roared.

"Resist Fire." Tymvir said. He turned to Talis. "I dabble a bit in Enchanting, but I'm nowhere near as good as you are."

Talis smiled. She noticed Dragonrend was beginning to wear off. "_**JOOR ZAH FRUL**_!" She shouted before Alduin had a chance to take off. She then charged at him, swinging Dovkaalkrine. She struck the final blow, but it wasn't enough to kill him.

"_Meyz mul _(Come Strong)_, Dovahkiin. _You have indeed become strong." Alduin admitted. "But I am Alduin, firstborn of Akotosh! I cannot be slain here, by you or anyone else! You cannot prevail over me." He said as he began to take off. "I will outlast you, Mortal."

"Alduin! Come back here and finish this! Alduin!" Talis yelled.

He was gone.

Tymvir sheathed his sword. "He'll be back."

Talis placed Dovkaalkrine back on her back. "But we can't wait for Alduin to come back." She looked at Paarthurnax. "Master Paarthurnax, do you know where he might have gone?"

"No, but one of his allies could tell us." Paarthurnax said. "But it will not be easy to convince one of them to betray him. Perhaps the _Hafkausen_,"

"The what?" Talis and Tymvir asked.

"In your tongue, you call it Dragonsreach." Paarthurnax said.

"The Palace in Whiterun?" Talis asked.

"The same." The elderly dragon said. "It was built to house a captive _Dovah_. A fine place to trap one of Alduin's allies."

"Vignar isn't going to like this." Tymvir said.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Odahviing

"I must've misheard you." Jarl Vignar Grey-Mane said. "I thought you asked me to help you trap a dragon in my palace." He began to chuckle.

"I told you he wouldn't like it." Tymvir said, looking at Talis. She smiled to herself.

The expression on Vignar's face changed from humorous to shock. "Wait. You're serious? Why in Oblivion would you…"

"The Dragon situation is greater than anyone originally thought. Alduin has returned." Talis said.

"The World Eater?!" Vignar said. "But I thought he was slain thousands of years ago."

"It's a long story." Talis said. "The point is, I have to face him. I am Dragonborn."

"Hmm. Very well. Whiterun shall help you." Talis and Tymvir cheered to themselves, embracing the fact everything was coming together. "Now tell me, how do you plan on luring this dragon here?"

Talis and Tymvir separated themselves, realizing they had no idea how to do that. "Fuck. I didn't think that far ahead." Talis said.

Olfina Grey-Mane ran into the room from the stairway leading to the balcony. "Uncle! There's a dragon outside!"

Vignar looked at the Nords. "Well, a few steps ahead after all, are we?"

"The strange thing is, it asked to see Talis, by name." Olfina said. She looked at her old friend. "Do you know that dragon? He seems elder than the others, a few broken horns?"

"We know him." Talis said. "I'll go talk to him." Talis and Tymvir ran outside and saw Paarthrunax standing on the balcony. "Paarthrunax. What are you doing here?"

The elderly dragon crawled toward them. "The two of you left my mountain in such a hurry, I didn't get to tell you how to lure Alduin's ally here."

"Jarl Vignar just pointed that out." Tymvir said. "So, how do we do it?"

"The plan is simple; Talis must simply call him to her." Paarthrunax said.

"That's it?" Talis asked.

"Indeed. To call Odahviing, you must say it like a _Thu'um_. Listen: _Paar Thru Nax, Al Du In, Od Ah Viing_. What do you notice about our names?"

Talis caught on pretty quickly. "They're Shouts."

"Correct. By Shouting his name, he will come to challenge you." Parrthrunax said.

"Why's that?" Tymvir asked. "He doesn't have to come, correct?"

"That's true. But, the _Dovah _are prideful by nature. Since she defeated Alduin, Odahviing won't resist a challenge from her." Paarthrunax said. "Good luck to you. I hope to see you again." He took off and flew back to the Throat of the World.

Talis and Tymvir went back inside to talk to Vignar. "My Jarl, we now have a plan." Talis told him.

"As I said before, Whiterun stands by you." Vignar said. "I'll go see if that old trap is still working. Come see me when you're ready."

"Dragonborn!" Talis heard. She turned and saw Delphene and Esbern walking up to her.

"What are you two doing here?" Talis asked.

"We must speak with you urgently." Esbern said.

"We know about Paarthrunax." Delphene said.

Tymvir and Talis could sense the displeasure in their voices. "What about it?" Tymvir asked.

"Paarthrunax is Alduin's brother, his second in command during the Dragon Wars." Esbern said.

"He helped Alduin enslave our ancestors. He needs to die. He deserves to die." Delphene said her voice cold.

"NO!" Talis yelled. "He's helped me more than both you and the Greybeards. He's a friend."

"But his crimes against our ancestors…" Delphene was trying to argue.

"That was thousands of years ago. You should be thankful that your ancestors survived. If it wasn't for Paarthrunax, we wouldn't be standing here today." Tymvir said, taking Talis' side.

"We cannot take the chance that Paarthrunax won't return to his former master." Esbern interjected.

"If he wanted to continue Alduin's work, he had thousands of years to do it." Delphene and Esbern looked at Talis in surprise.

"You're the Dragonborn. It's your duty to slay the dragons." Esbern said. "And justice demands Paarthrunax must die."

"My decision is made; nothing is going to change it." Talis said. "If you don't like it, then this is where we part ways." She and Tymvir turned around and walked outside to the balcony. She looked at Vignar. "Is the trap ready?"

"It is. All that's left is for you to bring your dragon here so we can start this crazy plan." The Jarl of Whiterun said.

Tymvir stood with the Jarl, his sword drawn. "Everyone, make sure you're prepared! Remember, we want to take this dragon alive!" He looked on as the Stormcloaks got into position; archers toward the back, and a few guards around Vignar and Olfina. Two of them were by standing by the leavers waiting for the signal. "Talis, we're ready."

Talis nodded. She walked onto the open area, alone. She drew Dovkaalkrine, and breathed. "_**OD AH VIING**_!" She shouted. Talis and the others waited in silence. They then heard a roar coming from behind the palace. "Here he comes!" Talis yelled. She saw a red dragon, similar in appearance to Paarthurnax, but much younger. '_Must be one of the ones brought back to life._' She thought. He caught one of the guardsmen, carried him off, and dropped him. Talis waited until he was in the right spot. "_**JOOR ZAL FRUL**_!" She hit the dragon, and he came down. Talis, Tymvir, and two Stormcloaks charged in and attacked.

Talis looked at Tymvir and nodded while Odahviing was recovering. "Fall back! Everyone fall back!" Tymvir called. Everyone followed his orders and retreated toward the giant doors to Dragonsreach.

Talis waited until Odahviing landed again to follow her. She ran backwards, keeping her eye on him. Odahviing was falling for it, following her. She stopped just outside of the trap. Odahviing crawled into the spot. "NOW!" Talis yelled. The Stormcloaks pulled the leavers and the trap came down upon Odahviing.

"_NIID_!" The Dragon yelled. Talis approached him. "_Zu'u bonaar _(I humble)_._You went to a great deal to put me in this…humiliating position." Odahviing said. "No doubt you want to find Alduin, hmm?"

"I do." Talis said. "Tell me where he is."

"_Rinik vazah_ (Very true). Alduin _bovul _(Fled). One reason I came to your call was to test your _Thu'um _for myself. Many of us have came to question Alduin's lordship, whether his _Thu'um_ was truly the strongest." Odahviing explained.

"So the dragons obey whoever has the strongest Voice." Talis said. "Are you saying I'm candidate for lordship now?"

"Perhaps." Odahviing said. "Alduin has traveled to the Nordic afterlife, to Sovngarde. There, he is replenishing his strength by feasting on the souls of the moral dead…a privilege he jealously guards."

"I'm assuming this isn't the first time he had to do that. Meaning there's a way for me to get there without dying." Talis deduced.

"Yes. His portal to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn, one of his ancient fames high in the eastern mountains." Odahviing told them.

Tymvir walked up. "I've heard of many explorers trying to get there. None have even gotten close."

"Of course they failed." Odahviing said. "It's far too high for mere mortals to climb, even with the greatest of your steeds. While you may have the _Thu'um _of a _Dovah_, you do not have the wings of one."

"But you do." Talis said. "Take me to Skuldafn, and I'll free you. I promise as a _Dov_."

Tymvir turned to her. "Talis, are you sure?" He asked.

"He said it himself: The dragons are questioning Alduin's lordship over them. I think he can be trusted to hold up his end of the bargen." Talis said.

Odahviing was silent for a moment. "Done. Now, please free me."

Talis nodded. "I'll be right back. Until then…stay put."

"Like I have a choice." Odahviing said. While Talis walked off to free him, Farengar was trying to get some scales and blood off of him. "_**YOL TOOR SHUL**_!" He breathed fire, Tymvir, Talis and Vignar all ducking to get out of the way.

"Dammit Farengar! Now is not the time!" Talis yelled. "If he wanted some Dragon Scales, he could have just asked me for some." Talis walked up to the Stormcloak. "I need Odahviing to be freed."

"You sure? After all the trouble we went through to get him here?" He asked.

"I'm sure." Talis said. The Stormcloak gave the signal for the trap to be released. She ran up to Odahviing as he stood still on the edge of the balcony.

"As promised, I await your command. Are you ready to see the world as only a _Dov _can?" The dragon asked his kin.

"I am. I'm ready for Skuldafn." Talis said.

"I warn you, once you've flown the skies of Keizaal (Skyrim), your envy of the _Dov _will only increase." Odahviing said.

"Talis wait!" Tymvir called out. Talis turned to him. I'm going with you."

"Hold on. I agreed to take the Dovahkiin, not you!" Odahviing said.

"Hey, where Talis goes, I go!" Tymvir said. He turned his eyes to Talis. He smiled his usual handsome smile. "After all, someone has to take out the spiders."

Talis closed her eyes and shook her head. She walked up to him and kissed him, and he began to return it, pulling her in closer.

"Ugh, mortal courtship rituals. Alright, if it will get you to stop, he can come." Odahviing said.

Talis and Tymvir separated themselves and climbed onto Odahviing's neck. Talis sat in front while Tymvir was behind her, his arms around her waist. "Now Tymvir, I know it's tempting, but please resist the urge to grab my breasts."

"I would never think about taking advantage of this." Tymvir said as Odahviing began to take off.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Skuldafn and Sovngarde

Talis and Tymvir stood outside the ancient ruins of Skuldafn. Odahviing was standing next to them. "This is as far as I can take you. _Krif voth ahkrin_(Fight with Courage). I await your return, or Alduin's." Odahviing flapped his wings and took off again, toward what Talis guessed was the Throat of the World.

Talis drew Dovkaalkrine and Tymvir drew Kodaavhun. "Are you ready?" Talis asked Tymvir.

"You have to ask?" Tymvir responded. The two ran across the bridge, fighting the Draugr and the Dragons, claiming 'Skuldafn will be your death.' Talis focused on the dragons while Tymvir attacked the many Draugr. Talis began to attack some of them, utilizing Dovkaalkrine's enchantments: Fire damage and fiery soul trap. Inside the temple, they found a puzzle room, full of Draugr.

They slew them. As they continued on the path, Talis felt something, a feeling she hates getting. "My spider sense is tingling." She said.

"Is that a reference to something?" Tymvir asked. As they continued to walk, they saw the Frostbite Spider den that was giving Talis the creeps.

"Why, oh Talos, why does the world hate me?" Talis asked aloud.

Tymvir stepped in front. "Don't worry. Like I said, that's why I'm here."

"You are my brave knight." Talis said, staying behind him as he led her into the Frostbite Spider area. He cut them down as Talis drew Riikkrinejun and provided archery support, from a long distance back. Tymvir took care of the last one waiting behind its web.

"You know, I don't think you ever told me about what made you so afraid of them, even with a weapon with **two **fire enchantments." Tymvir said.

"Let's get away from this area and then we can talk." Talis said, creped out by the bodies. After clearing out the Draugr, and even a lower ranking Dragon Priest, they took a break. "Ok, it was when I was a little girl, about ten years old. My parents and I were on our way to Windhelm, it's a family tradition to visit it for a child's tenth birthday. I was given a short sword for a present."

"Your parents gave you a sword for your tenth birthday?" Tymvir asked.

"It was only a short sword, longer than a dagger, but shorter than a normal sword." Talis said. "My father was a Legionnaire while my mother was a mercenary." Talis dug into her knapsack and took out two bottles of Nordic mead. She tossed one to Tymvir. "Anyway, while we were stopping on the road, I was trying it out, just swinging it around. I ended up away from the camp. Then, I saw some webbing hit my feet. I looked in front of me, and there it was. It was one of the large ones, the ones you find commonly in the Rift." She took a drink.

"And let me guess, you charged at it head on?" Tymvir asked.

"I was planning on it, but when I saw it, I froze. The eyes staring at me, the way the legs moved, and the sounds it was making, they all freaked me out. As it jumped at me, I finally came to and started to run back to everyone. I ran into my father's arms and my mother shot an arrow into it." Talis took another drink. "Ever since then, I've been terrified of them."

Tymvir nodded. "Everyone has fears. Take me for example: Charus always freaked me out."

"Really?" Talis asked. "Well, they aren't much better, but I'm not afraid to fight them. So, if we should run into any, I'll be happy to take care of them for you." They continued on until they came to the final room with a word wall: The final word for Storm Call. "I wondered where this was. I've been all over Skyrim and couldn't find this one." Talis absorbed the word. "_Qo, Lightning, Storm Call_."

As they got outside, they noticed one of the high ranking Dragon Priests near the portal to Sovngarde. It was Nahkriin. The portal was a light, glowing at the center of floating stones. When Nahkriin took the a staff situated over it, the light disappeared and the stones crashed. Talis charged in with her blade as did Tymvir. Nahkriin used Incinerate to try and stop them, but Talis endured them, while Tymvir raised his shield in defense. Talis slashed diagonally and burned the Dragon Priest. "_**YOL TOOR SHUL**_!" She shouted, breathing fire on him, and defeating him. She picked up the mask and staff, tossing the staff to Tymvir. "Please open it."

Tymvir did as he was asked. He placed the staff down and reopened the portal. He jumped down and landed next to Talis. "Ready?"

She grabbed Tymvir's hand. "Always am." They walked through together, into Sovngarde.

Sovngarde…

The next thing the Nords saw was an eternal night sky, above the impassable mountains, the largest Talis has ever seen. Paved along the entrance were statues of old heroes. Above them was a light, encircled by colors of purple, night blue, and white; the Soul of Sovngarde itself.

"I can't believe we're actually here." Tymvir said, amazed at what he was seeing.

"It's just like I've imagined. Now I have another reason to rid myself of the Beast Blood." Talis said. In the back of her mind, that vision she got at Ysgramor's tomb came back to her. She shook it off. They ventured onward, seeing both Stormcloaks and Imperials slain in battle. Talis kept using Clear Skies to clear the way for them.

Talis heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Talis? Talis, is that you!?" She turned to the direction of the voice, used Clear Skies, and saw Kodlak Whitemane standing at the foot of some stone steps.

"Kodlak!" Talis yelled. She ran toward him and embraced him. The elderly Nord returned it. "You really did make it here."

"I did, thanks to you and the others." Kodlak said. "But why are you here?" He smelled her. "You still have the Beast Blood, I can tell by the smell. So then you can't be dead."

"No, we're not." Tymvir said while approaching them. "We came here through Alduin's portal."

"So you came to slay the world eater?" Another voice said. Talis and Tymvir turned and saw a Nord dressed in fancy clothing. He took a close look at Tymvir. "Ulfric? Is that you?"

"No. I'm his son, Tymvir Stormcloak." Tymvir said. "And you must be High King Torygg."

"I am." Torygg said. He looked at Talis. "I know not who you are." He said.

"My name is Talis Winter-Blood." Talis introduced herself to the former king. She looked back at Kodlak. "How do I get to Shor's hall?"

"Head up the hill and jump down. You'll land in front of it." Kodlak said.

"Thanks old man." Talis said. She and Tymvir ran up the hill, avoiding Alduin. They ran past the ruins of a Word Wall, and jumped down. They saw the bone bridge leading to the Hall of the Valor. They walked up to the gates, only to be blocked off by a large man, Tsun. The Altmer were dwarfed compared to him.

"You are no shades. What brings mortals who still live to Sovngarde?" Tsun asked.

"We seek entrance to the Hall of Valor. We're perusing Alduin." Talis told him, a bit intimidated by his large side.

"By what right do you request entry?" Tsun asked his second question.

Talis thought for a moment. "By the right of birth, I'm Dragonborn."

Tsun laughed. "It's been a while since I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragonblood." He turned to Tymvir. "And what about you?"

"By the right of protection, I'm Talis' shield-thane." Tymvir said.

"I never named you that." Talis said.

"Well I might as well be." Tymvir responded. "After all, who slays your fears for you?"

Tsun looked at Tymvir. "A fellow shield-thane like myself: Tsun, shield-thane of Shor. I gladly welcome a fellow guardian of destiny."

"So can we go in?" Talis asked.

"Living or dead, by Shor's decree, none may pass this perilous bridge till I judge their worth by the Warrior's test." He drew his personal Battleaxe, and pointed it at Tymvir. "I shall duel you first."

They heard Alduin roar in the background. "Can we make this quick? We're kind of in a hurry." Talis said.

"I see. Very well. Hit me once, and you pass." Tsun said.

Tymvir drew Kodaavhun and raised his shield. "On guard!" He said. While Tsun swung his Battleaxe, Tymvir kept his distance and waited for the chance to strike. When Tsun tried to use Unrelenting Force, Tymvir saw his chance. He charged up to him and slashed his chest, cutting him.

"Very good. You pass." Tsun told Tymvir. Tymvir sheathed his sword and let Talis take the field. She drew Dovkaalkrine. The blade connected with the shaft of Tsun's Battleaxe.

"_**YOL TOOR SHUL**_!" Talis shouted. Tsun was burned for a moment, but that moment was all Talis needed. She slashed diagonally.

"You fought well. I find you worthy." Tsun said. As he returned to his position, the wounds they gave him started to heal. "It is long since any of the living has entered here. May Shor's favor follow you."

Talis and Tymvir bowed to Tsun as they passed the bone bridge. They entered through the giant doorways of the Hall of the Valor. Inside they ran into the ancient hero, Ysgramor.

"Welcome Dragonborn. Our door has stood empty sine Alduin first set his soul snare here. By Shor's command, we sheathed our blades and ventured not the vale's dark mist. But three await your word to lose their fury upon the perilous foe." Ysgramor said.

"You mean the ones who faced him before over four thousand years ago?" Talis said.

"Aye. Gormlaith the fearless,glad-hearted in battle; Hakon the valiant, heavy-handed warrior; And Felldir the old, far-seeing and grim." Before leaving, he walked up to Talis and took her hand. "You've welded Wuuthrad."

"I did." Talis said. "It's a fine weapon worthy of you."

Ysgramor smiled and left them. Tymvir looked around to find the warriors. He looked toward a group of three at the right end corner of the entrance. "Are those the ones from the Elder Scroll's vision?" Tymvir asked.

"That's them." Talis said. They walked up to them. Gormlaith drew her sword and began to speak.

"At long last! Alduin's doom is now ours to seal - just speak the word and with high hearts we'll hasten forth to smite the worm wherever he lurks." She said.

"Hold, comrades - let us counsel take before battle is blindly joined. Alduin's mist is more than a snare - its shadowy gloom is his shield and cloak. But with four voices joined, our valor combined, we can blast the mist and bring him to battle." Felldir said.

Hakon was the last to speak. "Felldir speaks wisdom - the World-Eater, coward, fear you, Dragonborn. We must drive away his mist, Shouting together, and then unsheathe our blades in desperate battle with our black-winged foe."

The heroes of Sovngarde gathered around them, cheering. But, Talis then heard voiced from among them, voices she hasn't heard in years.

"Let us through! Let us through!" One called out. It was deep, distinctively male.

"We must see her, please!" Another one said. It was a woman's.

The two of them pushed their way through the crowd of Nordic heroes. They came into Talis' view, standing in front of her. The man was a large, broad man. He had long, red hair tied into warrior braids, as was his beard. His eyes were light blue, like the heavens of Skyrim. He was dressed in Nordic Carved Armor and on his back was a Nordic Greatsword.

The woman was a few centimeters taller than Talis. She had a curvaceous build, and well endowed as Talis was. Her black hair reached past her shoulders, parted to the left, and tied in a braid. Her eyes were the same ash black as Talis'. The only difference was she had a crimson tattoo on her right cheek like Kodlak's. She was dressed in Scaled Armor, and carried a Nordic Bow and Nordic Arrows.

Talis slowly approached them, shocked at what she was seeing. True, it's been a few years since they both died, but she still remembered their faces, the sounds of their voices. "Mama, Papa." She said as she stopped inches away from them.

Her mother, Roste Winter-Blood, was the first to reach out and touch her cheek. "My Talis, my little girl." She pulled the Dragonborn into a tight embrace, tears of joy filling both of their eyes. Her father, Stratus Winter-Blood, joined in the embrace, his eyes filling with them as well.

Tymvir looked toward the Nordic heroes gearing up for round two. "There is something I think we need to discuss."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Dragonslayer

"What do you mean we should sit this out?" Gormleith asked her brother.

"Look, I understand that you want a second chance to defeat Alduin, but look at them." Hakon said, pointing over to Talis and her parents. "How many chances will they have to fight alongside their daughter?" He asked.

"And if you think about it, we're the reason she has to do this." Felldir said.

"Please Gormleith." Tymvir said. "For Talis."

The ancient Nord woman sighed. "Alright. We'll help her lure Alduin, but then we let the family fight."

Outside…

"So Tymvir, how are Ulfric and the others doing?" Stratus asked.

"Well, thank you. I'd tell you more, but I think Talis wants to tell you." Tymvir said.

"We'll have time for that after Alduin is slain." Talis said. They all walked by Tsun, and into the fogless clearing. Talis and the Nord heroes stepped forward. "Everyone ready?" She looked upon them. They all nodded. "Alright, Clear Skies!"

"_**LOK VAH KOOR**_!" The four of them Shouted. Alduin used a Shout that made the fog come back. Twice more they used Clear Skies. They heard Alduin roar.

"Here he comes." Hakon looked at his companions. "Let us retreat to the sidelines." He turned to Stratus and Roste. "The rest is up to you and the Dragonborn."

Stratus padded Tymvir on the back. "C'mon. You're fighting in this too." He told the young Stormcloak.

"Really? You want me in this fight?" Tymvir asked, a bit confused. "I thought this was going to be a family thing."

"Well aren't you and Talis…" Stratus began before Alduin landed in front of them.

"No time Papa. He's here." Talis said. She drew Dovkaalkrine and glared at Alduin. "They're won't be any running away this time Wyrm."

"On this we both agree." Alduin said. He roared. "_**YOL TOOR SHUL**_!" Talis and Tymvir rolled to get out of the way. The flames engulfed Stratus and Roste.

"Mama! Papa!" Talis yelled.

"We're fine." Stratus said, un-burnt. Roste stood next to him.

"What can he do to us? We're both dead." Roste reminded them.

"Oh, right." Talis turned her attention to the World Eater. "_**JOOR ZAH FRUL**_!" She Shouted at Alduin, bringing him down. "For Skyrim!" She cried as she charged forward. Stratus with his Nordic Greatsword and Tymvir with Kodaavhun followed her. They began to attack Alduin, slashing at his night-black scales.

Alduin moved in to kill Talis the same way he took care of Gormleith. "No!" Roste yelled. She fired an arrow into his blood red eye. He backed off, roaring in pain. Talis took our Rikkrinejun and let loose an arrow into Alduin's second eye. Again, he cried out in pain.

"Who knew gods can feel pain." Talis said, once again drawing Dovkaalkrine. She ran to Alduin for one last strike, plunging her sword in between his eyes. There was a brief pause, everyone taking in what they were seeing.

"_Zu'u unslaad! Zu'u nis oblaan!_" Alduin yelled. Talis knew what he was saying. 'I am immortal! I cannot die!' The scales of his body disappeared, leaving only the meet. He began to be consumed by flames, and then, exploded with a great force, and his soul vanished into the skies of Sovngarde. It was over.

An hour later…

Talis spent the past hour telling her parents about everything that happened to her within the last few months. Form leaving Whiterun, to Helgen, the Companions, even the Civil War. Tymvir was sitting next to her, and her father.

"So, you and Tymvir aren't lovers?" Roste asked.

Talis and Tymvir looked at each other. Talis' mind drifted to the kiss on the hand he gave her when they first met, the talk they had before Whiterun, sharing the same roll before Solitude, and of course, the kiss they had before leaving Dragonsreach on Odahviing. "Uh, with everything that has happened, we haven't really talked about it." Talis said.

Stratus laughed. "I'll tell you right now, I wouldn't mind having Ulfric's boy as a son-in-law." He placed his arm around Tymvir's shoulder.

Talis blushed at that remark. Her mother giggled when she saw Talis' face. "Talis, before you go back, there is one thing we want to say." She got up and stood next to her husband. "We're proud of you."

Talis smiled at that. She already knew that, but it was nice to actually hear that from her parents. "That's the best thing I've ever heard." She hugged her parents.

Tymvir stood up as Tsun began to approach them. "Talis, I think it's time for us to go."

"Oh wait! Before we go, I have to ask Ysgramor something." Talis said. She turned to Tsun and folded her hands. "Please can I go talk to him real quick?"

"Very well." Tsun said. "Make it quick."

"Thank you." Talis said. She ran across the bone bridge and into the Hall of Valor. She looked around for Ysgramor. She saw him talking with Kodlak. "Ysgramor, there's something I have to ask you."

"Ah, Dragonborn Talis. Kodlak was just telling me about your skills in battle, so long as…" The true leader of the Companions said.

"They don't involve spiders, I know. But there's something important I have to ask you. It's about your tomb." Talis said.

"Yes?"

"Well, when I tried to get rid of the Beast Blood, I got a vision. It was about some grotesque creature laughing, the sun was blackened out, and Skyrim was a land of death." Talis said.

"Hmmm. I don't know what that could mean." Ysgramor said.

"I have an idea." Kodlak said. "In the letter her father wrote to me, it said she would have to face three great evils before facing the Aldimeri Dominion. I believe that whatever Talis saw in her vision is the next great evil."

"Yes. That makes sense." Talis said. "Thank you."

"A pleasure, Dragonborn." Ysgramor said.

Talis turned to leave and took one last look at Kodlak. "I'll tell everyone at Jorrvaskr you said hi." The old Nord smiled and waved goodbye as Talis left. She ran back to her parents, Tymvir, and Tsun. She turned to Tymvir. "Ready to go home?"

"Yep." He said.

Talis walked up to her parents and gave them both one last hug. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"We know. We will too." Roste said. When they separated, she touched Talis' cheek. "We'll see each other again; tough I hope it won't be for a long time." Talis giggled at that.

"Good luck on the rest of your adventures." Stratus said. "Don't let Skyrim down; you are her most badass daughter."

"I know." Talis said. "I came from the most badass parents." She gave both of them as kiss on the cheek.

Stratus shook Tymvir's hand, both gripping the other's hard. "Take care of her. We know she can be a handful."

Talis and Tymvir stood in front of Tsun. They heard the doors of the Hall of Valor opening. The heroes of Sovngarde, Ysgramor, Kodlak, Torygg, and all the deceased Imperials and Stormcloaks walked across the bridged and formed in front of it. They all held up their weapons and yelled "All hail Talis the Dragonborn!"

Tsun walked up to them. "The time has come. Return to Nim, with this Shout. A gift form Shor." Tsun said.

"Thank you." Talis said. She took one last glance at her loved ones, of her fallen comrades, and enemies in life now at peace. She looked at Tymvir and grasped his hand. "Ok. We're ready."

"_**NAHL DAAL VUS**_!" Tsun Shouted. It means _Living Return Home._

Skyrim…

Talis and Tymvir awoken next to each other, their hands still intertwined. They were covered in a light layer of snow. They brushed it off. "Where are we?" Tymvir asked.

"Welcome back Talis, Tymvir." Paarthurnax said.

Talis and Tymvir got up. "So we're back on the Throat of the World." Talis said as she looked around, noticing that Paarthurnax wasn't the only dragon there now. Odahviing was there as well, and many other dragons, none were attacking.

"So, it is done. Alduin is no more Alduin _dilon _(dead).The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been." Paarthurnax said. Talis could tell there was a bit of sadness in his voice. Even though Paarthurnax knew he was evil, Alduin was still his brother.

"I did what had to be done." Talis said. "I saved Skyrim, and Nim."

"Indeed. Alduin _wahlaan daanii_ (Alduin created his own doom). His doom was written when he claimed for himself the lordship that properly belongs to _Bormahu _- our father Akatosh."Paarthurnax said. "_Rok funta koraav_(He failed to see). Perhaps now you have some insight into the forces that shape the _vennesetiid_... the currents of Time. But I forget myself. _Krosis. So los mid fahdon_(Pardon. Sorrow is a loyal friend) Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall into. You have won a mighty victory. _Sahrot krongrah_- one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor your triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of Time."

"Speaking of the currents of time, can I ask you for a favor?" Talis asked.

"Speak Dovahkiin." The old dragon said.

Talis took the Elder Scroll out of her knapsack. "Can I leave the Elder Scroll here?" She asked. "I feel like this is the safest place to put it."

"Very well. You may leave it with me." Paarthurnax said. Talis placed the scroll in front of the word wall. "The other dragons may yet bow to the rigorousness of my _Thu'um_. Until we meet again, Dovahkiin Talis." Paarthurnax flown into the skies of Skyrim.

Odahviing landed in front of them. ""_Pruzah wundunne wah Wuth Gein_(Good luck to the Old One). I wish the Old One luck in his... quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's 'Way of the Voice.' As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. _Thuri_(My overlord), Dovahkiin. I gladly acknowledge the power of your _Thu'um_._ Zu'u_ Odahviing. Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can." He took off back into the skies.

Talis turned to Tymvir. "We did it."

"You did it. I was just there to squish the Frostbite Spiders." Tymvir said.

Talis threw her arms around Tymvir's neck. "And that's why you're **my **Hero." Once again, she kissed him on his lips. He began to return it. Long, passionate, and loving. A new age dawned in the land of Skyrim. A new chapter was about to begin.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

Talis' eyes began to flutter as she began to wake up. She sat up in her bed in Breezehome, the home she owned in Whiterun. She was only dressed in her undergarments and her Amulet of Talos. She just sat there, waiting to fully wake up. She could tell from the shadows casted from the window bars that it was midday.

"Well good morning." Tymvir said. Talis looked over and saw him sitting at the table, a book open next to an inkwell and quill. He was dressed in an ordinary Stormcloak blue tunic, and grey trousers.

"Morning." Talis said as she got up, stretching and yawning. She pulled out a dark blue tunic and black trousers from the dresser and dressed herself. She walked over to Tymvir. "So, what are you working on?"

"Our stories." Tymvir said. "Though, in order to write your section, I had to wait for you to wake up, heavy sleeper."

Talis playfully punched him on the shoulder. It's been three months since Alduin was slain. Within that time, Talis returned to Whiterun to lead the Companions, eventually planning on leaving it in Nyx or Vilkas' hands. Tymvir, now officially the Prince of Skyrim, moved in with her and recently began writing about the adventures they had. Ulfric was now High King and was working on building alliances with other provinces of the Empire, starting with the fellow independent land of Hammerfell. Galmar was training the new soldiers of Skyrim's army, while Rikke threw herself into her job of protecting Jarl Elisif the fair. Talis was able to convince Esbern to leave Paarthrunax alone, and he got Delphene to at least focus more on rebuilding the Blades.

"Alright, let's see what you've got." Talis said, picking up the book. The words detailed Tymvir's escape from Bruma when the Stormcloak Rebellion began, up until when he met, as he described, 'a goddess whose beauty and power would even make Dibella jealous.' "Aw, how sweet." Talis said, kissing Tymvir on the cheek. "Well, Ralof and Hadvar will be at the Bannered Mare today. We can talk there."

Tymvir closed the book and put away the quill and inkwell. "Then let's be on our way." He stood up and walked thorough Breezehome. They passed Lydia sitting in front of the cooking pot.

"Honor to serve you, my thane." Lydia said.

Talis and Tymvir walked into the streets of Whiterun, now completely restored from the battle that took place here. Heimskr's home was rebuilt, as were the decretive structures surrounding the Gildergreen. Olfrid was complaining to some of the Stormcloak guards about another robbery from his home.

"I swear, if Balgruuf was still Jarl, we'd get to the bottom of this." Olfrid said as he passed Talis and Tymvir. "And we have you to thank for this." Balgruuf was still a guest of Jarl Elisif in the Blue Palace.

"You sure your robberies have nothing to do with the fact you threw yourself in with the Thieves' Guild?" Talis said. She knew about the Shadowmark on his family home that signified it was to remain untouched by the Thieves' Guild. "They have no shortage of enemies."

Olfrid grunted. "You'll be sorry when the Empire sends reinforcements to retake Skyrim." He walked on his way to his home.

"That's not going to happen." Tymvir said. "The Empire has their problems to deal with." Even after a few months, the Elder Council not only had to find a new Emperor, but one of the members was found dead in the Bannered Mare not long after the war ended, so they had another spot to fill. Talis figured that was the one the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood mentioned. So far, while they did find a new Elder Council member, Cyrodill still lacked an Emperor.

"Ignore Olfrid." Talis said. She grabbed Tymvir by the arm. "C'mon. We'll be late." They continued into the Plains district, and walked into the Bannered Mare. Hulda had retired and sold the building to Ysolda. She was at the bar.

"Ah, Talis. Ralof and Hadvar are already here." She said, pointing at the table in the corner. Talis looked over and saw Ralof arm-wrestling Urgurth the Unbroken, and losing. Hadvar, now dressed in Studded Armor, was laughing.

"What's so funny pretty boy? You're next." Urgurth said. Hadvar's face then showed fright.

"Excuse me, but we would like to talk to them." Talis said.

Urgurth pinned Ralof's hand and left. "All yours."

Talis and Tymvir sat down. "Thanks for seeing us gents." Talis said to the Helgen survivors. She looked at Tymvir. "Well go on, ask them."

Tymvir took out his book. "I would like to get your side of the story from when Helgen was attacked, if it's all right with you."

"Of course my prince." Ralof said.

"Very well." Hadvar said. While he was still uncomfortable sitting with three Stormcloaks, he was willing to let his side of the story be told. During that time, Nyx, dressed in Tavern Clothes, served them drinks. Ever since Ysolda took over the Inn, Nyx started working there when the Companions didn't need her. Ralof and Hadvar began talking about what happened at Helgen, form meeting Talis, to the Spiders and Bear. Hadvar even revealed that he was taken prisoner by the Stormcloaks that were left behind from the cave in.

"So what happened?" Talis asked.

"We waited until the roaring could no longer be heard. Then they took me out of Helgen. While they were trying to figure out what to do, I overpowered one of them and escaped." Hadvar said. "Then I went to my Uncle Alvor in Riverwood and then I started my journey back to Solitude."

"I actually met Alvor and his daughter Dorthe. Cute kid." Talis said.

"Now I have a question for you, Dragonborn." Ralof said. "You've ended the Civil War, you've become a leader of your very own badass crew, and you even defeated Alduin alongside your parents. What's next for you?"

"I'm actually not sure right now." Talis said. "But I know that whatever is next, it's just around the corner."

The End…for now.

* * *

And so, the first part of Talis' journey is over. Upon her return, she shall face off against the Vampires, discover her role in yet another prophecy involving a new friend, and run into more Giant Spiders.

Talis: Wait, what!?


End file.
